Vulpes
by Vagabonde
Summary: Naruto en renard... Pour l'instant, c'est classique. Mais si je vous dis que ce n'est pas du tout inspiré par La Fontaine, ça vous intrigue ? Et si Sasuke est revenu au village, ça vous tente ? Et s'il y a de l'humour et du Konoha VS Akatsuki, vous venez ? - PAUSE À DURÉE INDÉTERMINÉE
1. Première Partie : Je suis

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! Je sens que beaucoup vont râler que je poste une nouvelle fic alors que je n'ai toujours pas terminé mes anciennes. Mais qu'importe ! J'ai une excuse en béton pour ça : je n'ai pas le temps ! Et le peu qu'il me reste, je n'ai pas l'inspiration ni le courage d'écrire. Ou alors, il est à 00:01... Oui oui, le 1 est important xD !_

_**C**ette fic m'a été inspirée depuis longtemps et j'avoue qu'elle peut paraître "déjà vu" mais j'espère vous surprendre agréablement ! _

_**C**e chapitre est trèèèèèès long. N'espérez pas d'aussi longs chapitres pour plus tard et surtout, n'espérez pas de vrai régularité ! Savourez car je vais fignoler le deuxième chapitre et faire la suite... Si vous trouvez que ce chapitre est trop long, je veux bien le couper mais... dites-moi OÙ ? C'est tout. _

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD_

_**Note : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Note 2 : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 3 : **La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru : Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**Note 4 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**Je suis...**

Une forme orange creuse frénétiquement le sol de la forêt. Sa tête triangulaire se relève de temps en temps pour surveiller les environs. Sa longue queue aussi orange que le reste de son pelage et dont le bout est blanc, virevolte de-ci de-là sous son excitation. Sa vigilance réduit quelques minutes et le renard ne s'aperçoit pas d'une nouvelle présence. Un gros chien blanc aux poils hirsutes l'a remarqué et ne loupe pas une miette des gestes de sa proie.

Soudain un cri de la part de son maître fait sursauter le renard. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son prédateur tapi dans un buisson. Son instinct de survie lui crie de détaler mais un grognement familier le fait hésiter. Un Homme entre dans son champ de vision et tout se passe très vite. Le chien se jette sur le renard qui essaye d'échapper aux énormes crocs. Mais une grosse patte s'abat sur son ventre, lui arrachant un jappement, et la gueule se referme sur sa patte arrière.

- AKAMARU !

Le chien relâche sa victime à contre cœur sous l'ordre de son maître.

_« Akamaru ? »_

Une voix. Quelle est cette voix ? Le renard ne comprend pas. Cette voix ne s'adresse apparemment qu'à lui.

Encore sous le choc de son agression, le renard ne remarque pas tout de suite que le maître s'est approché de lui. Après avoir sermonné le chien, l'Homme émet d'autres grognements que le renard n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il lui parle gentiment à son intonation mais c'est un Homme et il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux Hommes. Malgré tout, il se laisse faire. Son instinct lui hurle de partir, de retourner dans sa tanière, à l'abri. Mais il ne bouge pas. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas. Alors il se laisse bercer dans les bras de l'Homme qui l'amène sur un chemin de terre. Tous les trois, car le gros chien les suit toujours, passent d'un endroit entouré par la nature à un autre tout à fait différent. Des grognements, semblable à l'Homme qui le tient dans ses bras, résonnent dans cet endroit. Mais ils ne s'attardent pas et le renard se retrouve finalement dans une pièce où une femelle Homme le soigne. Il se retrouve finalement à l'intérieur de quatre grilles, couché sur une surface moelleuse.

_« Une cage. »_

Cette voix. Elle recommence. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle ressemble aux grognements des Hommes mais le renard est le seul à l'entendre. D'où vient-elle ?

Après trois jours de soin dans la cage, la femelle Homme l'ouvre une nouvelle fois pour examiner l'animal. Mais cette fois, le renard ne se laissera pas faire. Il s'enfuit par l'ouverture et arrive, par un miracle quelconque, à sortir de la maison. Un chien gris dont un œil est recouvert d'un bandage entame une course poursuite mais un ordre l'arrête et le renard échappe au chien.

Il longe les murs et les façades de cet endroit si bruyant où les grognements des Hommes sont partout présents. La faim se fait sentir dans ses entrailles et son odorat l'amène à une petite ruelle. Des rats s'enfuient à son arrivée mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse. Il s'approche d'une forme ovale et noire puis l'éventre. Des déchets peut-être pas très alléchants mais qui feront l'affaire se déversent sur le sol. Le renard n'a même pas le temps d'y goûter qu'un Homme ouvre une porte et il détale sous des grognements réprobateurs.

Il continue à longer les murs discrètement même si son pelage ne passe pas inaperçu et que des enfants le pointent du doigt à son passage. Son ventre gargouille. Ça fait quand même depuis trois jours qu'il n'a pas mangé. Il n'a pas touché à ce que lui donnait la femelle Homme. Qui sait ce qu'il y avait dedans…

Une odeur titille son museau noir et le fait approcher d'un stand de nourriture.

_« Des ramen ! »_

La voix le fait sursauter. Cette voix l'intrigue et lui fait peur en même temps. Pourtant, elle lui rappelle quelque chose mais il ne sait pas quoi.

Le renard continue son avancée vers ce stand qui abriterait cette odeur de ramen. Il saute sur un tabouret vide puis sur le comptoir.

- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Un grognement un peu plus aigu qu'à la normal s'adresse à lui. Le renard, subjugué par l'odeur, ne s'est même pas aperçu de la présence des Hommes. Mais là, en l'occurrence, c'est une femelle.

La femelle approche sa main doucement vers lui. Son odorat développé détecte son parfum. Il se détend à cette senteur et laisse la femelle lui caresser la tête. Il en redemande presque à chaque fois que la main quitte son pelage. Puis une nouvelle fois son odorat détecte un arôme non méconnu. Même s'il ne sait pas où il l'a déjà rencontré.

Il fait un demi-tour sur le comptoir et renverse avec sa longue queue quelques épices. Un éclat de rire venant de derrière le comptoir se fait retentir et détourne l'attention du renard. Enfin… seulement pour quelques secondes. Il se dirige vers un bol et lape le liquide brûlant. D'autres éclats de rire retentirent derrière lui et la voix de la femelle de tout à l'heure s'élève au-dessus d'eux :

- On dirait qu'il aime les ramen, Sasuke-kun !

_« Sasuke… ? »_

La voix mystérieuse couvre toutes les autres voix. Le renard, surpris du ton presque suppliant de cette voix, relève sa tête triangulaire et croise le regard profond et noir de jais de l'Homme à qui il vole la nourriture. Ses cheveux d'ébènes sont ébouriffés à l'arrière et deux longues mèches encadrent de chaque côté son visage. Le renard plonge dans le gouffre de ses yeux et s'aperçoit qu'il ne regarde pas cet Homme comme tous les autres Hommes. Il se détourne précipitamment de ce visage et refait demi-tour. Cette fois, il détaille la femelle qui l'avait caressée. Elle a des cheveux roses qui encadrent son visage et ses yeux sont aussi verts que les émeraudes qu'il avait déterré un jour.

_« Sakura… ? »_

Le ton suppliant est vraiment présent dans la voix. Le renard ne comprend plus. Sasuke. Sakura. Ce sont des grognements d'Homme parmi tant d'autres et pourtant, ils ont une signification. Une signification qui échappe au renard.

Un autre Homme, plus discret que les autres, tient dans les mains un objet rectangulaire qui est ouvert en son milieu. Le renard s'approche de cet objet, collant son museau contre la couverture de…

_« Icha Icha Paradise. »_

Icha Icha quoi ? Le renard ne comprend plus rien à présent. Pourquoi la voix répond à des questions non formulées ? Comment connaît-elle les réponses ? Le renard est chamboulé par ce phénomène étrange. Il commence à se demander s'il faut fuir cette voix qui le suit partout ou s'il faut l'écouter.

L'Homme qui l'a recueilli dans la forêt s'approche du stand et le remarque. Il émet d'autres grognements et le renard se sent soulevé par une poigne de fer. Il se retrouve nez à museau face à l'Homme.

- Alors ça va mieux ?

Le renard commence à paniquer lorsqu'il voit le gros chien blanc juste en-dessous de lui.

- T'inquiète, il te fera plus de mal.

Ce que dit l'Homme, il ne le comprend pas, mais il le voit jeter un regard noir sur le chien aux poils hirsutes qui baisse la tête d'un air penaud. Intérieurement, le renard rit de la mimique de Akamaru.

Akamaru ? Qui s'est Aka…

_« AKAMARU ! KIBA ! »_

Le renard jappe en même temps que l'exclamation de la voix. Cette voix… Elle commence à se faire de plus en plus présente.

Son jappement n'est pas passé inaperçu et les Hommes aux alentours rient de nouveaux. Le renard émet un nouveau jappement, cette fois réprobateur pour…

_« Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_

Le renard sursaute dans les mains puissantes de Kiba.

_« Je suis… Je suis… un renard ! » _

Un renard ? Ce grognement des Hommes, il l'a entendu maintes et maintes fois. Ça serait pour le désigner, lui ?

_« Non non non non… Je suis pas un renard. Je suis… Je suis… »_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Monsieur le renard ?

- Il a peut-être peur d'Akamaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

- Il l'a mordu.

Le renard n'écoute plus la conversation entre Kiba et Sakura. Il est pris de tremblements, tétanisé par la voix.

_« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! »_

La simple conscience du renard se retire alors, faisant place à Naruto Uzumaki, un blond aux yeux bleu à l'origine, réceptacle de Kyuubi, turbulent, voulant devenir Hokage, qui aime les ramen, amoureux de…

Oui oui, c'est bon ! On a compris ! Tu peux partir la narratrice, je vais continuer ! Je sais me présenter quand même !

Je me présente donc. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis… dans un corps de renard ! Pas possible !

Je suis aussi dans les bras de Sakura. Bizarre. Je me souviens pas avoir sauté dans ses bras. Enfin plutôt dans sa poitrine… Aaah… Quel chance d'être un renard quand même. Je frotte ma tête triangulaire sur sa poitrine, y niche mon museau et personne ne dit rien. Pas de coups de poings ni d'engueulades à l'horizon. J'en profite.

_« - Et tu penses que t'as que ça à faire ? »_

Je sursaute. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_« - C'est Kyuubi, microbe. _

- _Kyuubi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais dans un corps de renard avec toi ? _

- _T'as la cervelle ramollie on dirait. Tu te souviens du type avec son masque en spirale ? _

- _Ouais._

- _Il se fait appeler Tobi. C'est lui qui nous a foutu dans la merde tous les deux. Tu t'en rappelles au moins ?_

- _Héhé… Pas vraiment. Je me souviens de ce type en face de moi et d'une douleur atroce. Après… plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que Akamaru me morde. Et encore, c'est flou. _

- _Au moins toi, tu as vu flou. Moi j'ai dû attendre que tu te réveilles ! _

- _Désolé. _

- _Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! »_

Un silence s'installe dans ma tête et je surprends des regards inquiets posés sur moi.

- Il est étrange. T'es sûr qu'il est guéri ?

Oh… Sakura-chan s'inquiète pour moi… Si j'étais dans mon état normal, je pleurerais.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que ma sœur l'a laissé partir. Je comprends pas. Je vais le ramener pour qu'elle l'ausculte encore une fois.

Ah non ! Je veux rester dans les bras de Sakura-chan ! Je grogne et montre mes crocs quand Kiba tente de me prendre dans ses bras. Il recule, surpris. Et pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas partir, je frotte mon museau noir contre la poitrine de Sakura-chan.

- On dirait qu'il préfère rester avec toi.

Sakura-chan me fait quitter sa poitrine et me tient sous les épaules, mon museau et son nez presque collés.

- C'est vrai ça ?

OUI !

En même temps que je hurle dans ma tête, un jappement s'échappe de ma gueule et ma queue se met à se balancer de droite à gauche.

Hein ? Ma queue… ? J'ai une queue… ?

_« - Bien sûr que t'as une queue microbe ! Sinon tu serais pas un renard ! _

- _Mais je suis pas un renard ! _

- _Ah bon ? Tu as un pelage roux, des oreilles triangulaires sur le haut de ta tête triangulaire, une queue rousse dont le bout est blanc, des griffes noires, des yeux amandes, des crocs, tu jappes, tu marches à quatre pattes, mais à part ça t'es pas un renard ? _

- _Exactement ! Je suis un homme ! _

- _Laisse-moi rire ! Toi ? Un homme ? Peut-être en esprit mais pas en corps ! _

- _Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »_

Je boude. Et mon comportement ne passe pas inaperçu devant les autres. Je remarque que j'ai fait une mimique typiquement humaine. J'ai tourné la tête sur le côté et mes yeux sont fermés. Je boude, et ça se voit.

- Il boude ?

Tiens ? Une voix que je n'ai pas entendu depuis… Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Enfin bref, cette voix me fait ouvrir les yeux et je rencontre un visage familier. C'est Sasuke, un sourire en coin. Il me fixe d'un air amusé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je suis aussi drôle ? Il veut peut-être prendre ma place ? Au fait, comment je me suis retrouvé comme ça ?

_« - J'allais te l'expliquer tout à l'heure mais tu m'as énervé. _

- _Bah parle maintenant, je t'écoute ! _

- _Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Et puis, qui te dit que je ne mentirais pas ? _

- _Parce que t'es dans la même merde que moi. _

- _Pour une fois, on est d'accord sur la même chose, microbe. _

- _Je suis pas un microbe ! _

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu es un renard. _

- _NON ! »_

Un jappement s'échappe encore une fois de ma gueule mais cette fois il est plus agressif. Les autres ne comprennent sûrement pas mes réactions pour le moins… bizarres. La conversation avec Kyuu me perturbe et ça se perçoit dans mes gestes.

_« - Kyuu ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? _

- _Quoi ? Mais c'est mignon Kyuu. _

- _JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON ! _

- _Arrête de hurler, je fais que sursauter depuis tout à l'heure ! Après on va croire que je suis un renard qui a les tremblotes ! _

- _TU N'AS QU'À PAS ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS MIGNON ! JE SUIS KYUUBI ! UN DEMON SUPERIEUR ! UN HUMAIN DE BAS-ETAGE COINCE DANS LE CORPS D'UN RENARD N'A PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CETTE OFFENSE PAREILLE ! _

- _JE M'EN FICHE ! TOI TU M'APPELLES BIEN MICROBE ALORS JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE POURRAIS PAS T'APPELER KYUU ! _

- _PARCE QUE C'EST INSULTANT ! JE SUIS… _

- _UN DEMON, JE SAIS ! »_

Après cette petite discussion un peu musclée, on s'est arrêté de se parler et je peux enfin me concentrer sur mes amis qui me regardent encore plus étonnés.

- Dis Sasuke-kun, t'as mis quoi dans tes ramen ?

- C'est pas ma faute si la boule de poils est remuante.

Boule de poils ? C'est quoi ce surnom ?

_« - T'arrêtes de répéter les mêmes phrases que moi microbe ?_

- _J'ai pas dit la même chose que toi. Moi on m'appelle boule de poils. _

- _Mais c'est mignon, boule de poils. _

- _Tu te venges ? _

- _Ouais, exactement ! _

- _Ha ha ha ! Je savais pas que les démons étaient marrants ! _

- _Tu te moques de moi ? _

- _Ouaip ! _

- _Un jour, tu me le payeras. _

- _Arrête de grommeler dans ta barbe et explique-moi pourquoi je suis dans un corps de renard. _

- _C'est ta faute. Si tu me mettais pas hors de moi, peut-être que tu le saurais déjà. _

- _Allez ! _

- _D'accord. Mais tu ne m'interromps pas. _

- _Ok ! _

- _Bon… J'en étais à Tobi. _

- _Ouaip ! _

- _TAIS-TOI ! _

- _… _

- _Bien. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi à séparer ton corps, ton âme et ton esprit. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? _

- _J'ai une âme ? _

- _Oui, bien sûr que t'as une âme. C'est elle qui renferme ton chakra. _

- _Alors toi aussi t'as une âme ? _

- _… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Je suis un démon. Je n'ai PAS d'âme. _

- _Mais comment tu fais si t'as pas d'âme alors ? _

- _Mon chakra est pratiquement inépuisable. Une âme qui puisse contenir autant de chakra n'existe pas. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis un démon. _

- _D'accord... _

- _Ça va ? Tu suis toujours ? _

- _Oui oui. _

- _Très bien. Tobi a donc séparé ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme. _

- _Tu l'as déjà dit. _

- _TAIS-TOI ! _

- _… _

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de ton corps mais ton âme et ton esprit sont dans ce corps de renard. _

- _Ah… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Et toi ? _

- _Quoi et moi ? _

- _Bah… T'es pas censé être scellé dans mon corps ? _

- _Si. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? _

- _… _

- _Kyuu ? _

- _J'en sais rien. _

- _Bienvenue au club ! _

- _TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! _

- _Mais je me moque pas de toi ! _

- _Mouais… »_

Un étrange silence fait place dans mon esprit et je me concentre un instant sur l'extérieur. Je suis sur le comptoir, sur mes quatre pattes – comment j'ai fait d'ailleurs ? – et Sasuke m'observe, son sourire en coin toujours collé sur ses lèvres. Je l'amuse on dirait. Plus que tout en ce moment, j'ai envie de lui enlever ce sourire. Il ferait quoi s'il était à ma place ? Mais au fait, personne ne sait qui je suis. Je dois leur faire savoir, c'est le seul moyen pour m'en sortir. Mais personne ne s'est inquiété pendant mon absence ? Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans ce corps de renard.

_« - Me demande pas, j'en sais rien. _

- _Mais j'ai rien demandé ! _

- _Tu allais le faire. _

- _Mais pas du tout ! _

- _C'est ça. »_

Un blanc apparaît mais je m'empresse de le combler.

_« - Kyuu ? Tu boudes ? _

- _Pourquoi je bouderais ? _

- _Je sais pas. Ta voix est plus… triste. _

- _Triste ? Moi, triste ? Non, je ne suis pas triste. _

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as alors ? _

- _Mais rien ! Je suis coincé dans un corps de renard dix mille fois plus petit que mon corps d'origine avec l'esprit d'un microbe que j'ai dû endurer pendant 16 ans ! À part ça, tout va bien ! _

- _16 ans ? Mais… _

- _Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je ne savais pas mais je présume que ça fait un an qu'on est coincé là-dedans. _

- _Hé ! C'est un corps de renard, pas une boite de conserve ! _

- _Mouais… _

- _… _

- _… _

- _Dis Kyuu ? _

- _Microbe ? _

- _Tu peux continuer ton explication ? _

- _… _

- _S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît ! _

- _D'accord. Mais seulement si tu ne m'interromps plus et que tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi. _

- _Ok ! _

- _Je disais que Tobi avait séparé ton esprit et ton âme de ton corps. Il a ensuite inséré ton âme et ton esprit dans un corps de renard. Par un phénomène sûrement imprévu, mon esprit a suivi le tien. Mon corps doit sûrement être encore dans le tien, scellé dans sa cage. Mais en plus de ça, le corps du renard contenait déjà un esprit : celui du renard. Ça veut dire qu'on est trois esprits et une âme dans ce petit corps de boule de poils. _

- _QUOI ? _

- _Attends, laisse-moi finir. Le sceau a affaibli mon esprit. Dans ton corps, c'était toi qui gouvernait et donc je n'ai pas pu profiter de ta faiblesse pour prendre possession de ton corps. Enfin, celui du renard. Mais le processus d'insertion a dû t'affaiblir toi aussi et c'est l'esprit du renard qui a pris le dessus. En gros, on a perdu tous les deux face à un petit renard de rien du tout, son instinct de survie étant plus fort que nos deux raisons. _

- _Et… tu penses qu'on est coincé ici depuis un an ? _

- _Je pense. Mais je n'en sais rien. _

- _Et mon corps ? T'as une idée d'où est mon corps ? _

- _Et bien… Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Soit on te l'a pris et quelqu'un s'en sert pour faire des expériences de chirurgie, soit Tobi a échangé son corps avec le tien ou un truc dans le même genre, soit il est dans une bulle qui garde tes fonctions vitales en état. _

- _Hein ? Mais… je fais comment pour le récupérer moi ? _

- _Et c'est pas tout. Il peut très bien avoir été enterré, incinéré, dévoré par les bêtes sauvages, grouillant de vers et… _

- _Je vais vomir. _

- _Ah non ! _

- _Tu me débites toutes les horreurs possibles et je dois me retenir de vomir ? _

- _Oui. »_

Malgré son affirmation et mon pelage, je blanchis à vue d'œil, titube les yeux dans le vide et mon estomac se soulève. Mes amis paniquent quand je m'effondre de tout mon long sur le comptoir. Mon corps… grouillant de bestioles toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres, la chair déchiquetée, je vois même les bêtes sauvages savourer mes os, lécher mon sang et se régaler de mes boyaux…

_« - Microbe. Arrête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. _

- _M'éventrer, m'arracher la tête, dévorer mes globes oculaires, éclater mes yeux et puis la puanteur… Les mouches qui viennent se poser sur mes restes… _

- _Arrête, t'es pire que moi là. _

- _… en lambeaux et qui pondent des œufs blancs dans mes entrailles. Je vois même les gens découvrirent mon corps en état de décomposition avancée et prendre les flambeaux. Mon corps, brûlé, devient cendre. Tu es poussière et tu redeviendras poussière. _

- _Tu deviens philosophe maintenant ? _

- _Je suis et resterai renard pour tout le reste de ma vie. _

- _Stop ! Temps mort ! Arrête de déprimer comme ça. T'as pris la pire des suppositions ! _

- _J'ai jamais eu de chance. Pourquoi tout d'un coup j'en aurai ? _

- _C'est quoi cette histoire de chance ? _

- _À chaque fois qu'il y avait pire comme situation, c'était sur moi que ça tombait. Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. _

- _Parce que moi je veux pas rester un renard toute ma vie ! Et puis… j'ai réfléchi. _

- _Hm ? _

- _Il y a peut-être une autre possibilité qui me plaît mieux que les autres. _

- _Ah oui ? Laquelle ? _

- _Si comme je le pense mon corps et mon esprit ont été séparés, alors mon corps rempli de chakra est toujours scellé dans le tien. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Mon chakra pourrait empêcher ton corps de pourrir. Par contre, comme je ne suis pas dedans, il est… sans rien. C'est un corps qui respire seul mais qui est vide à l'intérieur. Pas d'esprit, pas d'âme. En apparence, tu es vivant mais tu es mort. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Pour résumer, sans esprit et sans âme mais avec du chakra, ton corps est plongé dans un coma profond. Ton corps n'a donc pas pourri. Et si quelqu'un s'en est occupé pour les besoins minimums, alors tout va bien. _

- _C'est super ! Je vais pouvoir redevenir moi-même !_

- _Enfin… jusqu'à ce que mon chakra s'épuise totalement. _

- _Hein ? Mais il est inépuisable ton chakra. _

- _… _

- _Il est inépuisable, n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Tout a une limite. Mon chakra en a donc une aussi. _

- _Mais… combien de temps tu crois… _

- _Je n'en sais rien. Normalement, pour faire battre un cœur humain pendant toute sa vie, je ne dépense qu'un dixième du total de mon chakra. Mais comme mon esprit et mon corps sont séparés, mon corps n'a peut-être pas bien régulé la quantité de chakra et en a gaspillé. Il a pu aussi ne pas en laisser filtrer suffisamment et ton corps a quand même… enfin tu vois ? _

- _Non. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans mon sous-entendu ? _

- _Je veux pas comprendre, je veux pas savoir. Je veux pas m'imaginer. _

- _Ah… Mais t'as compris ? _

- _Non. _

- _MAIS T'AS FINI ! SI T'AS PAS COMPRIS JE VAIS TE LE HURLER DANS LA TÊTE ! TON CORPS EST SÛREMENT DEJÀ EN TRAIN DE POURRIR DANS SA TOMBE ! _

- _ARRÊTE ! C'EST DEJÀ ASSEZ DUR COMME ÇA ! Je vais vomir… »_

Et comme pour prouver ce que je dis, je vomis… du sang. À part les quelques lapées de ramen de tout à l'heure, je n'ai toujours pas mangé et mon estomac est vide. J'entends des cris venant de mes amis, je me sens soulevé puis je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**Moi : **Alors ? _

_**Tsunade (finit de lire) : **Mouais... _

_**Moi : **Comment ça "Mouais..." ? T'es pas contente ? _

_**Tsunade : **Bof... C'est déjà vu, Naruto en renard... Et après tu vas transformer Sasuke en corbeau et Sakura en fromage ? (pauvre Sakura xD)_

_**Moi :** Mais non ! Pas du tout ! C'est pas ma faute si Lafontaine a fait une fable avec un renard et que je les trouve trognons ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est mon histoire ! Alors je fait ce que je veux, Nah ! _

_**Tsunade :** Et sinon, j'apparais au moins ? _

_**Moi (ferme la fermeture éclair de sa bouche) : **..._

_**Tsunade :** C'est pas stupide au moins ?  
_

_**Moi (secoue énergiquement la tête) :** **#parle pas... pas de spoil !#**_

_**Tsunade (veine apparaissant sur la tempe et fermant sa main en un poing dangereux) : **VAGABONDE !_

_**Moi (ouvre précipitamment la fermeture éclair et court vers l'écran d'ordi de ses lecteurs) :** À L'AIDE ! _

_**(**Plus tard, Tsunade me poursuivit, en vain, afin de connaître le prochain chapitre. Mais... elle le lira comme tout le monde, quand je l'aurai posté xD !**)**_

_**M**erci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! Reviews ? Non ? Pas reviews ? **#boude#**_


	2. Deuxième Partie : Je suis

_**J**'avais dit qu'il ne viendrait pas vite mais au final, j'ai déjà fini le troisième chapitre ! Alors je poste celui-ci qui est encore plus long, il fait 12 171 mots ! Je rassure tout le monde, le troisième est beaucoup plus court que celui-là xD ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD_

_**Note : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Note 2 : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 3 : **La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru : Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**Note 4 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Kawu93 :** Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et pour la description du corps de Naru, c'était un humour assez… glauque j'avoue. Mais j'adore cette partie, je la changerai pas xD ! Et pour les longs chapitres, tu vas être servie ! En voici un de 12 171 mots alors…_

_**Orphée :** La voilà, la suite ! _

_**E**t merci pour vos reviews ! _

_**B**onne lecture !_

_**J**e fais en sorte que les moyens d'expressions soient compréhensibles par tous, mais si par hasard vous n'arrivez pas à suivre ma logique, veuillez regardez la légende tout en bas (J'ai pas envie de spoiler mon histoire quand même xD !)_

* * *

_****__Vulpes_

**Je suis...**

J'entends des cris venant de mes amis, je me sens soulevé puis je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je suis couché sur une surface moelleuse. Un coussin. Et je suis de nouveau dans une cage. Je reconnais la pièce. Je suis de retour chez Kiba. Une gamelle remplie de – berk ! – morceaux de viande crue est posée près de moi. En même temps, c'est ce que mange habituellement les renards.

Mon ventre gargouille et je ne fais pas le difficile. Je commence à dévorer un morceau de viande.

- Tiens ! On dirait que tu t'es réveillé ?

Kiba s'approche de moi en souriant et ouvre la cage.

- Tu aimes ?

Est-ce que j'aime ou pas des bouts de viande crue ? Non, absolument pas. C'est infecte. Mais comme j'avais que ça à me mettre sous la dent…

Pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'ai horreur de ça, je lâche mon morceau de viande que j'avais dans la gueule et le repousse avec ma patte.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Bien sûr que non j'aime pas ! Tu veux que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

_« - Essaye celle des humains. _

- _Très marrant. _

- _Je ne blague pas ! Les jappements, pour se faire comprendre, c'est pas terrible. _

- _… _

- _Et puis je pense pas que ton ami comprenne le langage renard. _

- _Et Akamaru ? _

- _Qui ? _

- _Akamaru. C'est le chien de Kiba. _

- _Essaye d'abord avec le maître, ça serait plus pratique. »_

Ignorant le sarcasme dans la voix de mon Kyuu – Oui, je sais, tu ne m'appartiens pas, Kyuu – j'inspire avant d'ouvrir la gueule et d'émettre… des sons. Des jappements étranglés. Enfin tout sauf un mot correct. Et en plus de ça, Kiba s'inquiète.

- T'as avalé de travers ?

Mais non baka ! J'essaye de parler abruti ! Et il s'en va ! Il referme la cage et il s'en va ! Ah non, il revient. Une coupelle d'eau vient rejoindre la gamelle encore garnie de ses morceaux de viande. Je lape l'eau et m'en gorge. J'avais soif ! J'essaye de lui dire merci mais seuls des jappements aigus et étranges sortent de ma gueule.

Kiba fronce des sourcils et appelle quelqu'un. Une femme, celle que le renard avait surnommée affectueusement la femelle Homme arrive et Kiba lui explique le problème. Sauf qu'il est complètement à côté de la plaque. Non, je n'ai absolument pas de problèmes pour produire des jappements de renard mais juste un énorme problème pour parler en langage HUMAIN !

_« - Tu t'énerves microbe ? _

- _Toi, la ferme ! _

- _Elle est au bout du village ! _

- _Tu te crois marrant ? _

- _Absolument ! _

- _… _

- _Mais quoi ? C'est pas non plus la mort d'être enfermé dans une mini boule de poils ! _

- _Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Tout à l'heure tu déprimais ! _

- _C'était hier ça. _

- _Hier ? _

- _Ouais. T'as dormi toute la journée et la nuit d'hier. _

- _Tant que ça ? _

- _Peut-être que le fait de prendre la place du vrai renard t'as plus épuisé que tu l'aurais cru. _

- _Au moins, j'ai gardé le contrôle. _

- _Fais gaffe. Si je te vois faiblir, c'est pas la boule de poils et son instinct de survie qui va contrôler ce petit corps ! _

- _C'est une menace ?_

- _Disons que je ne veux plus être mis à l'oubliette. »_

Je le comprends. Dire que j'ai agi comme un véritable renard… Je fixe la viande crue et frissonne. J'ai sûrement chassé et dévoré des êtres vivants. Heureusement que Kiba m'a trouvé.

La jeune femme s'approche de moi. Elle fait peur. Elle ne sourit pas, elle est totalement sérieuse. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me pose sur une table surélevée. Elle m'ausculte la gorge de ses mains expertes.

- Il n'a aucune lésion. C'est peut-être parce qu'il a la gorge sèche ?

- Je viens de lui donner de l'eau.

- Hum… Je vois.

Et, sans prévenir, elle me tire la queue. Un jappement plus fort que les précédents retentit dans la pièce.

- Et voilà ! Tu vois qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! Il va très bien !

Je lui jette un regard noir avec mes yeux amandes et elle me sourit. Mais son sourire me fait peur. C'est une malade, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier.

Kiba est apparemment soulagé et soupire. Tous des malades dans cette famille ! Ils sont contents quand les animaux hurlent de douleurs ! N'importe quoi !

- Tu peux le relâcher maintenant. Mais tu le lâches à l'endroit où tu l'as trouvé. Apparemment, il ne retrouve plus son terrier.

- Ok.

Je suis soulevé et Kiba me porte dans ses bras. Sincèrement, j'aurai préféré Sakura-chan.

_« - Pendant que tu divagues, on te fout dehors. _

- _Et heureusement ! J'en ai marre des fous dangereux ! _

- _Sauf que l'endroit où on t'a retrouvé, c'est la forêt. _

- _Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. _

- _Tu devrais peut-être t'échapper maintenant ? _

- _Mouais… _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- _Même si je reste au village, je fais comment pour qu'on sache qui je suis réellement ? Parler, ça marche pas et en plus ça fait mal à la queue. _

- _Je sais, j'ai senti moi aussi. _

- _Ah bon ? Tu peux ressentir ce que je ressens ?_

- _Oui. On dirait que je suis plus sensible dans ce corps de renard que dans ton corps. _

- _Hm… _

- _Hé microbe ! Déprime pas ! _

- _Je déprime pas ! _

- _À peine ! _

- _Mais c'est vrai ! _

- _Alors si tu déprimes pas, barre-toi et court ! »_

Et sans protester, je saute des bras de Kiba, atterris souplement sur mes petites pattes et détale vers le village. Je vois Kiba renoncer et retourner chez lui. Tant mieux !

Je suis à présent sur la place du village. J'aperçois Ichiraku et m'y dirige, sûr de moi. Quelque chose m'arrête pourtant. Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Il paie deux bols de ramen et je le vois partir en direction… de l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?

_« - Suis-le et arrête de me saouler avec toutes tes questions ! »_

Et sans même répliquer une seule pensée, j'obéis. Je suis Sasuke qui passe les portes de l'imposant bâtiment. Ça y est, je suis dedans. J'ai horreur des hôpitaux. Si j'y vais et que ce n'est pas pour moi, ça veut dire que quelqu'un y est, blessé, peut-être mourrant.

_« - T'es toujours aussi pessimiste microbe ? _

- _Non. J'avoue qu'être enfermé dans un corps de renard ne me réussit pas. _

- _Ah si ! Tu parles mieux depuis ! _

- _Zut ! »_

Il m'énerve ce renard ! Enfin ce démon ! Oh et puis zut ! Tout le monde a compris !

Je continue à suivre discrètement Sasuke sur ses talons. Les infirmières ne m'ont pas remarqué et heureusement. Je crois que les animaux sont interdits ici.

- Sasuke-kun !

Sakura-chan fait des signes vers Sasuke qui se dirige vers elle. Et comme personne ne regarde les pieds de Sasuke, personne ne m'a vu.

- Tiens.

Incroyable ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Sasuke vient de donner un bol de ramen à Sakura !

- Encore des ramen ?

Sasuke hausse des épaules et tous les trois, moi suivant derrière, entrons dans une chambre. Il y a un lit, comme d'habitude, et deux chaises de chaque côté. Il n'y a pas de décoration comme dans toutes les chambres d'hôpital et tout est blanc. Les draps sont blancs, les murs sont blancs, le sol est blanc et même les appareils électroniques sont blancs ! À croire que le directeur est trop radin pour mettre des couleurs dans cet hôpital !

Sakura s'approche d'un mixeur – qu'est-ce qu'un mixeur fait dans une chambre ? – et verse les ramen dedans. Elle actionne le petit bouton et – j'hallucine ! – fait de la bouillie de ramen. Sacrilège !

Le contenu est versé dans une autre machine qui est reliée par des tuyaux. Tuyaux qui rejoint le lit. Quelqu'un y est couché, ça se voit. Mais qui est-ce ? Et surtout, pourquoi Sasuke mange des ramen ICI ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Je m'approche un peu plus du lit pour essayer de savoir qui a autant d'importance aux yeux de ce glaçon coincé mais Sakura me remarque.

- Hé ! Mais c'est le renard de Kiba ! Il t'a suivi jusqu'ici ?

- On dirait. La petite boule de poils ne peut plus me quitter ?

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite boule de poils ? Non, tu sais pas puisque j'arrive pas à produire un seul mot.

- Les animaux sont interdits dans l'hôpital.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

- D'accord. Je vais voir Lee.

- Ok.

Lee ? Pourquoi Sakura va voir Lee ? Il est malade ?

J'ai juste le temps de formuler ces pensées que deux mains me soulèvent et me posent sur des genoux. Les genoux de Sasuke !

- T'en veux ?

Des ramen ! Il est trop gentil ! Heu… Sasuke ? Gentil ? J'ai vraiment pensé ça ?

Je fais pas le difficile non plus, je grignote les nouilles, boit la soupe… Aah… Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour manger des ramen… Sasuke pose sa main sur mon beau pelage – oui Kyuu, je me vante – et me caresse. C'est agréable, surtout derrière les oreilles. Mais c'est qu'il est doué ! Je ronronnerais si je pouvais.

_« - Après l'homme et le renard, je demande le chat ! _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

- _Je commence une collection de corps qui m'ont abrité._

- _N'importe quoi ! »_

N'empêche, il caresse bien. J'ai fermé les yeux et me détends sous ses mains qui parcourent mon corps.

_« - Tu pourrais au moins ouvrir les yeux pendant que tu te prélasses. »_

Hein ? Ah oui... La personne qui a réussi à ramener Sasuke à son chevet est juste devant mes yeux. Je les ouvre donc et…

_« - AAAAAAAAAAAH ! _

- _ARRÊTE DE HURLER ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR ! _

- _JE… Je… suis… là… _

- _D'accord… Oui, moi aussi j'ai vu que tu étais là. _

- _Non, je veux dire… C'est mon corps sur le lit ! _

- _Comme ça on n'a pas à le chercher partout ! C'est bien !_

- _Tu comprends pas… je suis… pâle, je suis branché à des tas de machines et… et… JE MANGE DE LA BOUILLIE DE RAMEN ! _

- _Bien sûr. Ils se sont occupés des besoins minimums. _

- _Besoins… minimums… ? _

- _La nourriture, être lavé, etc… _

- _Ils ont vraiment fait ça ? Pour moi ? _

- _Bien sûr ! Mon chakra a pu empêcher ta décomposition mais ça nourrit pas ! _

- _… _

- _Microbe ? _

- _… »_

Je suis… heureux. Ils se sont occupés de moi pendant tout ce temps. Je vais pleurer…

_« - Dans un corps de renard ? _

- _Zut ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! »_

Je n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux ce corps si blanc. Le mien. J'ai l'air paisible. Ça me fait bizarre de regarder ce corps. Je me suis déjà regardé dans un miroir mais c'est pas pareil. C'est… Je frissonne. J'en ai marre ! Je veux retrouver mon corps !

_« - Essaye déjà de faire savoir qui tu es ! L'Uchiwa doit être plus réceptif que l'autre. _

- _Tu crois ? _

- _C'est un Uchiwa. »_

Je quitte les genoux de Sasuke et saute sur le lit. Je m'approche de mon corps.

- C'est Naruto.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il me parle ? Oui, c'est bien à moi qu'il parle. Je continue de le fixer. Je le vois m'observer – enfin, mon corps – et il ajoute d'une voix tendue :

- Il est plus qu'un frère pour moi. Il est plus important que tout à mes yeux.

C'est… vrai ?

_« - Microbe, on sait pas encore combien de temps ton corps tiendra. Plus vite tu lui fais savoir qui tu es, plus vite vous pourrez parler. _

- _T'as raison. »_

Alors je détourne ma tête et me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir faire. Je m'assois et jappe pour avoir l'attention de Sasuke. Déjà, j'ai son attention. Je fais un va-et-vient avec ma tête en partant de Sasuke pour aller sur mon corps et ainsi de suite. Non, ça marche pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a boule de poils ? Il te fait peur ?

Heu… oui quand même. Mais c'est pas la question !

Finalement, je lève une patte avant et essaye de la pointer vers moi. Pas facile.

- Tu t'es fait mal à la patte ? Fais voir.

Et voilà, comme un gros crétin, je suis de nouveau dans les bras de Sasuke qui fait bouger ma petite patte. Je lui mords la main et il me lâche. Je ressaute sur le lit et là, je ne tiens plus. Je vais sur le torse de mon corps – ça devient vraiment bizarre – commence à sauter sur lui – enfin moi. Aaaah ! C'est compliqué ! – mais Sasuke intervient et me soulève. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Houla… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise on dirait. Ses sharingan sont enclenchés et ses yeux rouges sont remplis de colère.

_« - T'as réussi à énerver l'Uchiwa ! C'est malin ! Mais t'as quoi dans ta cervelle de moineau ? _

- _Si t'es pas content, essaye un peu de faire comprendre à un abruti que je suis dans un corps de renard ! _

- _T'avais quand même mieux à faire que de sauter sur ton corps ! _

- _Je savais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça ! _

- _C'est pas une raison pour te piétiner ! _

- _Pourquoi ? T'avais une meilleure solution ? _

- _OUI ! T'AURAI PU AGIR EN HUMAIN ! _

- _C'EST CE QUE JE FAIS DEPUIS TOUT À L'HEURE JE TE SIGNALE ! _

- _UN HUMAIN NE SAUTE PAS SUR UN CORPS D'AUTANT PLUS QUAND C'EST LE SIEN ! _

- _ET BEN JE SAVAIS PAS ! »_

La discussion s'arrête à ce moment-là à cause d'une chute qui m'aurait dû être mortelle. Sasuke m'a jeté par la fenêtre ! Je m'écrase sur le sol et roule deux bons mètres sur l'herbe. Un peu sonné, je me relève quand même rapidement pour regarder à travers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Heureusement que c'était au rez-de-chaussée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Enervé et mis à la porte – enfin à la fenêtre – je ne sais pas où aller.

_« - Essaye l'Hokage. _

- _La vieille ? _

- _Je ne sais pas si elle est vieille ni même si c'est une femme mais oui. _

- _Si j'ai pas réussi avec Sasuke, pourquoi ça marcherait mieux avec elle ? _

- _Parce que c'est l'Hokage ! Un renard qui se pointe dans son bureau, ça passe pas inaperçu et déjà, on fera attention à toi plus qu'à un autre renard ! _

- _Pas bête. _

- _Par contre… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Evite de te faire tuer. _

- _QUOI ? _

- _On va sûrement te prendre pour un espion qui vient assassiner l'Hokage. _

- _C'est pas vraiment ça. _

- _Mais c'est la seule solution. _

- _… _

- _… _

- _Dis ? _

- _Microbe ? _

- _Si je meurs, tu crois qu'on va aller au paradis des renards ? _

- _Au paradis des… Mais y'avait quoi dans tes ramen ? _

- _… _

- _En tout cas je peux t'assurer que si on meurt, je ferai en sorte de te pourrir ton éternité, même si pour ça je dois aller au paradis des renards ! _

- _Gloups… Bon ! On va faire en sorte que je reste en vie ! _

- _Bien dit ! Et c'est parti ! »_

Sur ces belles paroles, je me dirige vers le bâtiment de Tsunade-baa. J'escalade les marches avec agilité mais je suis un peu essoufflé lorsque j'atteins la dernière marche.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

_« - Oh oh. _

- _Barre-toi et fonce ! Te laisse pas attraper ! _

- _Ok ! »_

Je détale et passe sous les jambes de l'ANBU – pourquoi c'est un ANBU d'ailleurs, ça aurait pas pu être le livreur de pizza ? – qui finalement me course après et gueule aux autres ninja de m'attraper. Il crie qu'il faut m'empêcher d'atteindre l'Hokage, que je suis peut-être un espion, enfin tout ce qui lui passe par la tête – surtout protéger Hokage-sama – et pendant ce temps moi je cours jusqu'au bureau de la vieille. La porte s'ouvre au moment où je l'atteins et je saute dans les premiers bras que je rencontre qui sont, en l'occurrence, ceux de Kakashi-sensei. C'est rare qu'il passe par la porte mais cette fois, je le bénis !

_« - Ouais, c'est ça, bénis-le, t'as que ça à faire ! »_

Je niche mon museau noir dans ses bras croisés et espère de tout mon cœur que les autres ninja qui veulent m'étriper vont y renoncer.

- Hatake-san. Veuillez lâchez cet animal. Il pourrait être une menace pour Hokage-sama.

- Un simple petit renard ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'un simple renard.

- Pourtant il ressemble beaucoup à un renard.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots Hatake-san.

- Enfin ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'effrayez ?

- Pas assez pour que ça l'empêche d'aller dans le bureau d'Hokage-sama.

- Peut-être que vous l'avez tellement effrayés qu'il s'y est dirigé sans le vouloir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

_« - YATAAAAAAAA ! _

- _Arrête de crier dans cette tête ! T'es pas tout seul ! _

- _TSUNADE-BAA EST VENUE ME SAUVER ! _

- _Non, pour l'instant elle demande juste ce qui se passe. »_

Ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de Kyuu, je relève ma petite tête triangulaire et cherche de mes yeux amandes la grosse poitrine de la vieille.

_« - Pervers !_

- _Je suis pas pervers ! C'est juste que c'est la première chose qu'on voit chez elle. »_

Finalement, je la vois – Tsunade-baa, pas sa poitrine ! – et je saute à terre. Elle est à son bureau, les mains croisés sous son menton et attend une réponse. Réponse que je vais me faire le plaisir de lui donner. Je cours vers son bureau, passe derrière et ouvre un tiroir dans lequel se trouve… des bouteilles de saké ! Hé la vieille ! Faudrait arrêter de boire, c'est pas bon pour toi ! Et après lui avoir jeté un regard ambre rempli de malice, je ferme ma mâchoire sur le goulot d'une des bouteilles et m'éloigne.

_« - Tu comptes picoler ? _

- _Mais non ! J'ai un otage maintenant ! Regarde-la s'exciter comme une puce pour une petite bouteille ! »_

Et comme je l'avais prévu, elle se lève de son bureau et tente de récupérer sa bouteille.

- Tsunade-sama ! Je croyais que vous aviez arrêtés !

Shizune la sermonne en même temps mais la vieille ne l'écoute pas. Sa bouteille d'alcool passe avant tout le reste !

_« - Génial comme idée ! Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? _

- _Hé hé ! Tu vas voir ! »_

Je reviens vers le tiroir resté ouvert et m'en sers de marche pour accéder enfin à son bureau. Et là, je m'arrête. Je pose la bouteille près du rebord et assois mon petit postérieur, ma queue m'entourant. Il ne manque plus que ma petite tête sur le côté et le tour est joué ! Je suis trop mignon !

L'agitation de Tsunade-baa ne s'arrête pas pour autant. J'entame alors le plan B : ma queue s'approche dangereusement de la bouteille qui est au bord du bureau. Ah ? Elle s'arrête ? Super ! Elle a compris.

_« - C'est une bande de malade dans ce village ! _

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

- _Oh… Pour rien ! C'est juste que j'avais jamais vu un renard faire du chantage à un Hokage ! _

- _Je fais du chantage ? Moi ? _

- _Arrête de faire ton innocent. »_

J'observe la réaction des autres autour de moi. Ils sont tous aussi surpris que Kyuu de voir que moi, un petit renard, ait réussi à prendre en otage la seule chose que Tsunade aime : l'alcool.

- J'ai compris, je t'écoute.

Ouah ! On me considère comme un être humain ! Même si je peux toujours pas parler, on commence à avancer.

_« - Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée d'aller voir l'Hokage ! _

- _Ouais. Sauf que j'ai le même problème qu'avant. Je fais comment pour dire que c'est moi ? »_

Alors que j'attends sa réponse, Tsunade-baa congédie Shizune et l'ANBU qui m'avait poursuivi depuis l'entrée. Kakashi-sensei reste et explique notre rencontre à Ichiraku et comment je suis arrivé dans le village. Elle reporte son attention vers moi et je me dis que ça ne sert plus à rien que je la menace. Ma queue revient s'entourer autour de mon corps et elle comprend. Elle récupère sa bouteille qu'elle range dans le tiroir puis se rassoit dans son fauteuil.

- Je t'écoute, tu peux parler maintenant.

Pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne peux pas, je jappe. Un peu surprise, elle écarquille les yeux.

_« - Microbe ! _

- _Oui ? _

- _Y'a de l'encre sur le bureau. »_

J'aperçois en effet un pot d'encre. Mon esprit fait tilt. J'agite ma queue pour qu'elle atteigne le pot. C'est pas facile. Mais Tsunade-baa a compris. Elle empoigne ma queue un peu brutalement et trempe le bout blanc dans l'encre noire. Elle sort un petit paquet de feuilles et l'étale sur son bureau. Je tente alors d'écrire. Un trait. Deux traits. Trois traits. Un **N**. Un premier trait. Un deuxième trait. Un troisième trait. Un **A**. Maintenant le **R**. Pas facile. Bon, un trait vertical. Un trait de biais. Un trait arrondi. Voilà ! Je relève la tête pour savoir s'ils commencent à comprendre.

- **IVAR**… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**IVAR** ? Mais elle a mal lu !

_« - C'est toi qui écrit mal._

- _Essaye d'écrire avec ta queue, on verra après. _

- _Laquelle ? _

- _Hein ? _

- _J'en ai neuf je te rappelle. Et puis elles sont trop grosses pour ta mini feuille._

- _Tu fais de l'humour ? _

- _Parfaitement !_

- _… _

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est pas terrible. _

- _Grumbl… _

- _C'était quoi ça ? _

- _Ça_ _signifie que tu m'as mis en rogne. _

- _Ah… »_

Je vais le laisser bouder. C'est pas ma faute si ses blagues sont pourries ! – Encore "grumbl" – Mais zut ! J'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux !

La vieille et Kakashi-sensei m'observent et attendent d'autres informations. Alors… D'abord refaire le **N**. Je fais presque un gros pâté sur la feuille et occasionnellement sur le bois du bureau. Mais j'ai réussi ! C'est un **N** !

- **NAR** ? C'est ça ?

J'hoche vivement ma tête de haut en bas. Ils sont encore plus surpris. Ils ont sûrement l'habitude des invocations qui parlent et qui accomplissent des techniques mais apparemment c'est la première fois qu'ils voient un renard secouer sa tête énergiquement.

Je continue et commence à tracer un **U**… mais c'est pas le moment ! Il y a déjà plus d'encre au bout de ma queue alors je me dépêche de la plongée dans le petit pot – c'est que la poigne de la vieille fait aussi mal que la folle d'Inuzuka – mais renverse l'encre sur tout le bureau. À présent, Tsunade-baa est éclaboussée jusque dans son profond décolleté – Kyuu, je suis pas un pervers ! – et la feuille comportant les précieuses lettres est fichue. J'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer. Je me dirige vers une autre feuille qui a réussi par un miracle inespéré à échapper à l'inondation. Enfin j'essaye. L'encre sous mes pattes est glissante et je m'étale, les quatre pattes sur le côté, patauge bien dans l'encre avant de me remettre tant bien que mal sur mes pattes.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui m'a foutue d'un empoté pareil ?

Ah la vieille, te plains pas ! Si le pot était plus grand et que tu m'avais pas fait mal tout à l'heure, on n'en serait pas là !

Maintenant, mon beau pelage – arrête de te moquer de moi Kyuu ! – est recouvert de cette espèce d'encre visqueuse. Mais je me rends compte que mes petits coussinets sont aussi empreints de ce liquide noir. Ça sera plus pratique !

Je continue de patauger dans le liquide que Tsunade-baa et Kakashi-sensei tentent malgré tout d'éponger et j'attrape la feuille que j'avais repéré.

- NON PAS ÇA !

Je sursaute et lâche la feuille qui était dans ma gueule. Quoi ? Pourquoi pas celle-la ? Donne-moi une feuille alors !

Et comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle sort une nouvelle feuille. Après avoir soigneusement éponger toute l'encre – même si de toute façon, mes pattes refont des traces sur le bureau – elle dépose la nouvelle feuille sur le bois devenu noirâtre de son bureau. Et je m'applique. C'est beaucoup plus facile. Avec les griffes c'est encore plus rapide !

- Mais arrête ! Tu troues la feuille et… AAAAAAAAHH ! STOP ! ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore la vieille ? Ah... Héhé. J'ai rayé son bureau. Je crois qu'elle va en changer très bientôt.

C'est pas tout mais pour l'instant, j'ai tracé que le **N** et le **A**. J'ai plus le droit d'écrire et j'ai pas fini. Je fais comment ?

Pour bien sentir que je suis embarrassé, je tourne ma tête – à moitié couverte d'encre – et nos yeux se rencontrent. Elle soupire et me fais signe de continuer. Chouette !

_« - Bon, tu écris oui ?_

- _Oui oui, ça vient. »_

Le **R**. Le **U**. Le **T**. Et le…

- NARUTO !

Ah bah voilà ! On y arrive quand on veut !

Je me sens soulevé dans les airs et mon museau s'approche dangereusement du nez de la vieille. Même si elle n'a pas de rides. Sa peau a vraiment l'air jeune et son teint est…

_« - Bon, t'arrête ? »_

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer que Sasuke et Sakura entrent dans le bureau. Ils s'arrêtent devant la scène qui se déroule devant eux c'est-à-dire Tsunade-baa, Kakashi-sensei et un renard tous les trois barbouillés d'encre de Chine. Le bureau est jonché de mouchoirs ou de paperasses teintés du même liquide visqueux et je suis dans les mains de la vieille qui sourit comme une gamine. On va dire qu'ils sont… surpris. Non, soyons franche, ils en tombent sur le cul – c'est une expression Kyuu, ils sont debout la bouche ouverte, ça te va ? – et restent plantés devant la porte ouverte.

C'est Sasuke qui reprend ses esprits le premier et qui referme la porte.

- Hokage-sama ? Vous nous avez demandés ?

Sakura-chan, toujours à rappeler le pourquoi du comment.

Un silence s'installe mais la vieille continue de me sourire. On dirait qu'elle a compris.

- Ce renard… Il sait quelque chose sur Naruto !

- Qu… Quoi ?

- La boule de poils ?

- Il vient d'écrire « **NARUTO** ». Lisez.

Kakashi-sensei leur tend la feuille empreinte de mes petits coussinets et de mes traces de griffes. Sasuke lève les yeux du bouts de papier et me fixe. Je commence à m'agiter. C'est pas très confortable de rester dans le vide tenu seulement par deux mains de vieille.

Voyant mon agitation, Tsunade-baa me dépose sur le bureau – décidément, il va falloir qu'elle en change – et je m'assois en enroulant ma queue autour de moi. Et j'attends.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Dis tout de suite que je fais une grosse blague bien débile, Sasuke !

_« - Maintenant que tu as leur attention et un moyen de communiquer, tu pourrais leur expliquer ? _

- _Mais il me croit pas ce baka ! _

- _MAIS T'AS ENCORE RIEN EXPLIQUE ! _

- _D'ACCORD ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! »_

Pendant ma petite conversation intérieure – d'ailleurs à part intérieure, je fais pas d'autres conversations – la vieille a sorti un bloc géant – enfin pour moi – et me prend la patte droite pour me l'enduire d'encre avec un mouchoir imbibé. J'ai compris. Je trace mes mots.

_« - Fais pas trop de fautes. _

- _Je t'ai pas parlé ! »_

J'ai fini ma phrase. Je commence à m'habituer.

« Je suis Naruto. Je suis coincé dans ce corps de renard avec Kyuu. »

- Kyuu ? C'est qui Kyuu ?

_« - NON ! T'AS PAS OSE ECRIRE ÇA ?_

- _Bah si. _

- _Je te préviens. Si l'Hokage me surnomme aussi Kyuu, je ferai en sorte qu'elle brûle dans les flammes de l'Enfer !_

- _D'accord… »_

Bon, on va tout de suite prévenir. Ils me regardent tous bizarrement. On dirait qu'ils ne me croient pas. Je continue.

« Kyuu est timide, il veut pas que la vieille l'appelle comme ça. En réalité, c'est Kyuubi. »

_« - QUOI ? »_

Je sursaute sous son cri.

_« - JE NE SUIS PAS TIMIDE ! »_

Il a pas fini de jouer avec les mots ? À chaque fois que je vais penser ou écrire quelque chose, je vais me faire incendier ?

_« - EXACTEMENT ! »_

- Kyuubi ? Le Kyuubi ?

Je hoche de la tête, c'est plus rapide.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu es à l'hôpital !

Sakura-chan a… les larmes aux yeux. Ça me fait mal au cœur. Je lui ai autant manqué ?

_« - Arrête de t'émouvoir, microbe, et explique-leur. »_

Je hoche une nouvelle fois de la tête et confirme ce qu'à dit Sakura et Kyuu.

« Je vais vous expliquer. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est du type avec son masque orange… »

- Tobi, me coupe Sasuke.

« Oui, c'est ça. Après j'ai ressenti une douleur atroce et c'est le trou noir. D'après Kyuu, il aurait fait une technique qui aurait séparé mon esprit, mon âme et mon corps. »

Je ne vois aucun visage surpris. Ils ont compris du premier coup ?

_« - Oui, parce qu'eux, ils sont intelligents. Pas comme toi microbe._

- _… »_

Je boude. Je ne suis pas bête !

_« - J'ai jamais dit que tu étais bête. J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas intelligent. Nuance. _

- _Grumbl… »_

Et na ! Je t'ai piqué ton expression ! Je boude ! Bon, il faut que je reprenne, ils sont tous les – un… deux… – quatre en train de me fixer comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

_« - Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas marrant ! Je compte comme je veux ! _

- _C'était trop tentant. »_

Je l'ignore une nouvelle fois et me replonge dans le bloc-notes.

« Vous avez tout compris ? »

Hochement de tête. Raaah !

« C'est pas juste ! Kyuu a dû m'expliquer ! Pourquoi vous avez tout compris ? »

- Parce que nous on a suivi les cours à l'académie, réplique Sakura, sourire aux lèvres.

Je fais une petite moue qui ne passe pas inaperçue auprès des autres et quelques sourires – cachés bien sûr, mais je les vois – apparaissent au coin de leur bouche. J'écris.

« Si vous avez compris, tant mieux pour vous ! Tobi a enfermé mon esprit et mon âme dans le corps du renard et l'esprit de Kyuu… »

Comment je pourrais formuler ça ?

_« - Mets : a suivi le mouvement. _

- _Ouais ! C'est bien ça ! »_

J'écris donc la suite.

- A suivi le mouvement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, me demande Tsunade-baa.

Mais… mais…

_« - KYUUUUUUU ! _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ils ont pas compris ! Je fais comment ? _

- _Mais j'en sais rien moi !_

- _Tu veux pas m'aider ?_

- _Bon, je te dicte alors. _

- _MERCI ! _

- _Mouais mouais… Le merveilleux renard à neuf queues, se faisant plus communément appeler Kyuubi et dont actuellement est enfermé dans un humain de bas-étage qui se fait affectueusement appeler Microbe, a été… _

- _Kyuu. _

- _Oui ? _

- _Je peux pas. _

- _Mais si, tu trempes ta patte un peu plus dans le mouchoir et tu traces les lettres sur la feuille blanche juste devant toi. _

- _Non. C'est pas de ça que je parle. Je peux pas mettre que tu es merveilleux ET JE NE M'APPELLE PAS MICROBE ! _

- _Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais faire ça plus simple. _

- _Ça serait mieux. _

- _T'es prêt ? _

- _Vas-y. _

- _L'esprit de Kyuubi et son corps ont aussi été séparés pendant la technique… »_

« L'esprit de Kyuubi et son corps ont aussi été séparés pendant la technique … »

_« - … et l'esprit de Kyuubi a suivi celui de Naruto. »_

« … et l'esprit de Kyuubi a suivi celui de Naruto. »

_« - Ça fait bizarre de parler de soi à la troisième personne._

- _Débrouille-toi. Je reprends : Le renard avait déjà un esprit et… »_

« Le renard avait déjà… »

_« - …il a réussi à garder le contrôle de son propre corps ce qui fait… »_

« … un esprit et il a réussi à… »

- Pourquoi t'écris à la troisième personne, dobe ?, s'est moqué de moi Sasuke.

- Et l'âme de Kyuubi ? Tu as parlé de son esprit et je présume que son corps est resté dans le tien mais son âme ?, me demande Sakura-chan.

- Attends, laisse-le finir, l'arrête la vieille.

_« - … qu'un minuscule petit animal de rien du tout nous à ECRASER ! ET EN PLUS DE ÇA… » _

J'arrête. Comment voulez-vous que je suive ? Kyuu, j'ai dit STOP ! Je pose ma patte enduite d'encre et jette un regard noir sur les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Continue boule de poils !

- Je pense qu'on l'a perturbé.

« PARFAITEMENT ! »

- Il a pas l'air content.

« STOP ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! J'ESSAYE DE ME CONCENTRER SUR LES PAROLES D'UN DEMON QUI PIGE MÊME PAS QUE J'ARRIVE PAS À SUIVRE ET QUI S'ENERVE CONTRE UN RENARD DANS MA TÊTE EN HURLANT ! ALORS MAINTENANT : STOP ! »

- Je suis heureuse qu'il soit un renard en ce moment. Au moins mes oreilles ne souffrent pas comme cette pauvre feuille, dit Tsunade-baa.

- Pourquoi Kyuubi hurle dans la tête du renard, heu… de Naruto ?, veut savoir Sakura-chan.

Heureusement que je leur ai dit de se taire.

_« - Bon, microbe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon explication n'était pas assez claire ? _

- _Ah si ! Parfaitement claire ! Sauf que JE N'ARRIVAIS PAS À SUIVRE ! TU VAS TROP VITE ! _

- _C'est toi qui vas trop lentement. _

- _RAAAAAAHHHHHH ! _

- _C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'irai moins vite la prochaine fois. _

- _Bien. Mais attends un peu. »_

Je quitte ma tête et observe les autres. Ils m'observent en retour. Bien. Je détache la page avec mes dents – pratique les blocs-notes ! – et écris sur la nouvelle page blanche. Ça m'évitera de réécrire mon début d'explication sur le renard.

« Première question : pourquoi j'ai écrit à la troisième personne ? Kyuu me dicte. Et trop vite.

Deuxième question : où est l'âme de Kyuu ? Il en a pas, ça résout beaucoup de problèmes.

Troisième question : … »

_« - Tu te souviens de tout ça et pas d'une malheureuse petite phrase ? _

- _La ferme ! »_

« … pourquoi Kyuu hurle dans la tête du renard ? J'y viens. MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI FINIR ! »

Je quitte la feuille et reprends l'autre.

_« - Continue Kyuu. _

- _Quelle autorité ! _

- _Tais-toi ! _

- _Remarque qu'ils te regardent et ne disent plus rien. _

- _VAS-Y ! _

- _D'accord, d'accord ! T'en es où ? _

- _À : Le renard avait déjà un esprit et il a réussi à… _

- _Non, barre cette phrase. _

- _Mais… _

- _Barre-la ! _

- _… »_

Je fais ce qu'il dit sous les yeux suspicieux des autres. Et amusés pour Kakashi-sensei.

_« - Hum hum !_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

- _Je me racle la gorge, ça se voit pas ? _

- _… _

- _… _

- _Si t'en as envie. _

- _Bien ! Je commence : Le renard avait lui aussi un esprit. _

- _Si c'est pour mettre la même phrase, pas besoin de me faire barrer l'ancienne. _

- _ECRIS ! »_

« Le renard avait lui aussi un esprit. »

_« - Il y avait donc trois esprits et une âme, celle de Naruto, dans le corps du renard. _

- _Je suis obligé de mettre : celle de Naruto ?_

- _Je t'ai déjà dit de te débrouiller pour ça. _

- _… »_

« Il y avait donc trois esprits et une âme, la mienne, dans le corps du renard. »

_« - Kyuubi étant déjà affaibli par le sceau, il n'a pas pu prendre possession du corps du renard. _

- _Ha ha ha ! Battu par un simple renard ! _

- _Toi aussi je te signale ! _

- _Oui mais toi, tu es « un démon supérieur ! » Ha ha ha !_

- _Grumbl… _

- _Boude pas. _

- _…_

- _Ah non ! J'ai encore besoin de toi ! _

- _Mouais… Mais seulement parce que ça m'arrange. _

- _Ouais ! »_

« Kyuubi étant déjà affaibli par le sceau, il n'a pas pu prendre possession du corps du renard. En fait, il s'est complètement fait battre par un mini renard ! Trop marrant ! »

_« - Tu devrais arrêter microbe ou je cesse de t'aider, que ça me laisse dans un corps de mini renard ou pas !_

- _Ah… Hé hé… D'accord. _

- _Naruto a été affaibli par la technique elle-même et finalement, c'est l'esprit du renard qui a pris le dessus sur eux deux. »_

« J'ai été affaibli par la technique elle-même et finalement, c'est l'esprit du renard qui a pris le dessus sur nous deux. »

Voilà. Explication fournie, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre les questions ! Et elles n'attendent pas.

- Et pourquoi Kyuubi hurle dans la tête du renard ?

Dans le genre je veux tout savoir, Sakura est parfaite !

« Kyuu est un démon supérieur. Son orgueil l'oblige à être en colère envers celui qui a réussi à l'écraser. Et il se trouve que c'est l'esprit du renard. »

- Le renard a aussi une âme ?

_« - Kyuu ?_

- _Microbe ? _

- _Est-ce que le renard a une âme ? _

- _Il n'a pas de chakra. Je présume qu'il n'en a pas. _

- _Ok. »_

« Non. Il n'a pas de chakra donc logiquement il n'a pas d'âme »

- Depuis quand le baka de service connaît autant de choses ?

« Depuis qu'un démon peut répondre à vos questions ! Et je ne suis pas un baka, baka ! »

- Bien ! Et est-ce que Kyuubi sait comment remettre ton esprit et ton âme dans ton corps d'origine ?, nous coupe la vieille.

_« - Kyuu ?_

- _Moi je ne sais pas, mais Tobi, lui, devrait savoir. »_

« Non, il ne sait pas. Il pense que Tobi devrait savoir inverser le processus »

- Décidément, tu écris mieux dans un corps de renard que tu ne parles dans ton corps d'origine.

Je vais l'étrangler ! Non, je vais lui sauter dessus et lui enfoncer mes griffes dans la peau ! Et je me vengerai en plus de mon expulsion brutale à l'hôpital !

Mes poils se hérissent, mes babines se retroussent et je me prépare à sauter sur lui.

- NARUTO !

La voix de Tsunade-baa me fait hésiter et finalement, je me décontracte. Je souffle pour évacuer ma rage et jette un regard noir sur Sasuke. Qui me fait un sourire en coin. Je lis dans ses yeux un brin de soulagement. Je dois pas aller bien. Sasuke qui laisse transparaître ses émotions ? Impossible.

Je repose mon attention sur les autres et évite de croiser ne serait-ce que le visage de Sasuke.

« Maintenant, à moi ! Depuis quand je suis dans ce renard ? »

Ils s'échangent un regard puis reviennent sur moi.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

« Non, j'ai commencé à émerger quand Akamaru m'a mordu. Et c'est qu'à Ichiraku que j'ai pris le contrôle total du corps. Avant ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé. Et Kyuu était aussi dans le noir jusqu'à ce que je reprenne totalement mes esprits. »

Je vois les visages gênés de mes amis. Sakura joue avec ses mains et tente de soutenir mon regard quand je la regarde mais elle n'y arrive pas, Tsunade-baa fait une grimace, Kakashi-sensei est totalement sérieux et Sasuke… reste Sasuke. Il changera pas lui. Mais il desserre les dents et souffle :

- _Il est retourné à la nature._ C'est ce qu'à dit Tobi quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il t'avait fait.

Un silence suit sa déclaration. Un silence lourd. Bien. C'est vrai, si j'ai agi comme un renard, je suis _retourné_ à la nature. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Je suis anxieux. Déjà, un an, c'est long. Et si c'était plus ?

_« - J'ai dit un an comme j'aurai pu dire une semaine, microbe ! Ce n'est qu'une estimation très évasive. _

- _Mais si elle était vrai ? Un an… Imagine que ça fait un an qu'ils attendent une réponse et que j'apparais d'un seul coup, en renard ! Je me rends compte que… qu'ils ont, peut-être, attendu… longtemps. _

- _Attends leur réponse, déprime pas avant. _

- _Oui. _

- _Et puis, si ça tombe, tu n'es sur ce lit d'hôpital, ou dans ce corps de renard, que depuis un mois. _

- _Hm… »_

J'attends donc leur réponse. Elle se fait longue, d'ailleurs. Je relance la question d'un « Alors ? » assez impatient.

- Ça fait un peu plus de deux ans et demi.

La voix de Sakura-chan est étranglée mais elle tente de me rassurer en souriant. Deux ans ?

_« - Et demi. _

- _Tu te formalises pour ça alors que ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on est coincé tous les deux dans ce corps de renard ! _

- _Ça fait deux saisons d'amours. _

- _Hein ? _

- _Je dis que ça fait deux saisons d'amours. _

- _Saisons d'amours… ? _

- _T'es long à la détente microbe. _

- _Ça veut dire que… _

- _Oui. Il y a peut-être des petits renardeaux qui se baladent dans la forêt en ayant ton code génétique dans leurs veines. _

- _QUOI ? C'EST TOUT CE QUI TE VIENT À L'ESPRIT DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ? _

- _C'est plus facile pour moi de compter comme ça ! Les années, c'est pour les humains !_

- _… _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

- _N'importe quoi… _

- _… _

- _… _

- _Tu devrais peut-être réagir à la nouvelle à l'extérieur. Pas seulement devant moi. _

- _Ouais… »_

« C'est long. »

Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à exprimer. Si j'avais mon corps, on aurait pu voir un sourire crispé sur mon visage. Mais mon expression de renard est neutre.

Contre toute attente, c'est Sasuke qui arrive à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors c'est normal que tu fouettes autant. Et puis, comment t'as fait pour te retrouver couvert d'encre ?

« Je suis pas le seul je te signale et puis pour l'odeur, si t'es pas content, tu sors ! »

- Non. Il a raison. Un bain s'impose, déclare Tsunade-baa.

Un bain ? Pas question !

- Viens là, me fait Sasuke, son sourire narquois sur le visage.

NON ! J'échappe à ses mains et commence une autre course poursuite – c'est ma journée ! – et tous les quatre tentent de m'attraper dans le bureau.

- Allez Naruto ! C'est juste un bain !

Sur ce coup-là, même Sakura-chan et sa poitrine ne pourront me faire changer d'avis !

Une chance inespérée apparaît soudain devant mon nez. J'étais encerclé, pas moyen de fuir, quand Shizune a ouvert la porte. Et hop ! Je suis sorti !

La course poursuite continue mais cette fois la vieille a renoncé et préfère engueuler son assistante. J'épargne le reste, les bousculades, les cris, mes traces de pattes sur le sol qui me trahissent et ma capture. Mais je me suis bien défendu ! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan et Sasuke sont couverts de griffes et d'encre par la même occasion. Je suis dans les bras de Sasuke et je me débats comme un diable, il a du mal à garder sa prise mais il tient bon. Même mes crocs entrent dans le jeu mais rien à faire, il me lâche pas !

- J'espère que t'as pas la rage !

Je m'arrête d'un seul coup de bouger. La rage ? C'est…

_« - Une maladie typiquement animale qui peut être transmise à l'homme par une griffure ou une morsure de l'animal infecté. C'est mortel si tu n'es pas vacciné. _

- _QUOI ? JE VAIS MOURIR ? _

- _Qu'est-ce qui te dit que t'as la rage ? _

- _Akamaru m'a mordu. _

- _Et alors ? _

- _On sait jamais… _

- _C'est un chien domestique qui vit sous le toit d'un vétérinaire, qui fait mal d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas la rage. _

- _Ouf… _

- _… »_

Comme j'ai arrêté de me débattre, Sasuke a pu refermer sa poigne plus fermement et je ne peux plus bouger. C'est malin ! Je vais devoir prendre un bain ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Comme c'est priorité à mon bain, Sasuke m'emmène chez lui – pourquoi c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi d'abord ? – et prépare le bain. Il m'a attaché les pattes préalablement – quelle honte ! – et j'attends sur le canapé. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds – enfin les pattes – chez lui depuis son retour de chez Orochimaru. Je frissonne. Ce serpent me fait toujours peur, même mort.

_« - Microbe ?_

- _Oui ? _

- _On a oublié de leur dire que le temps était compté, pour ton corps. _

- _Zut ! C'est à cause de cette histoire de bain ! _

- _C'est pas plus mal… Tu sens vraiment pas bon ! _

- _Comment ça ? ON sent pas bon ! Je suis pas le seul à être dans ce corps ! _

- _Tu avoues enfin que tu pues ! _

- _Grumbl… _

- _C'est pas bien de me piquer mon expression. _

- _Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! _

- _T'es vraiment un gamin… Tu te rends compte que tu as 17 ans ? _

- _… Me parle pas de ça. _

- _Oh la la ! Déprime pas ! _

- _Mais j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie ! _

- _Mais moi aussi ! _

- _MAIS TOI TU PEUX VIVRE PENDANT DES SIÈCLES ! _

- _Tu devrais te calmer microbe. _

- _POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS T'ECOUTER ? T'ES KYUUBI ! UN DEMON À QUEUES ! TU PROFITES TOUJOURS DE MES FAIBLESSES POUR ESSAYER DE TE LIBERER ALORS DIS-MOI POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS T'ECOUTER ? _

- _… Certes, j'ai profité de tes faiblesses et de tes états d'âme pour prendre possession de ton corps et pouvoir enfin retirer le sceau qui me retient prisonnier en toi, et je continuerai d'essayer, mais pour le moment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais d'un corps de renard qui ne contient même pas un gramme de mon chakra. Alors maintenant, calme-toi. Et l'Uchiwa arrive. »_

Il a raison. Sasuke s'approche de moi. Moi qui tremble comme une feuille de colère, de peur, de fatigue aussi. J'ai envie de redevenir moi. J'en ai assez. C'est pas marrant d'être un renard.

- Baka ! T'as froid ?

Je fais un signe négatif de la tête mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de trembler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si t'as pas froid, t'as quoi ?

Mais il a pas bientôt fini d'être mère poule ?

Pour que je puisse lui répondre, il m'a détaché les pattes et m'a tendu une feuille. Puis il est parti chercher de l'encre et un mouchoir. Il m'enduit ma patte droite d'encre comme dans le bureau de la vieille.

- Ecris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sauf que je ne sais pas moi-même quoi écrire.

_« - Dis-lui, pour ton corps. _

- _Hum… »_

« Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps mon corps tiendra. »

- De quoi tu parles ?

« Le chakra de Kyuu empêche la décomposition de mon corps. Mais comme son esprit est avec moi, il ne sait pas si son corps a bien diffusé le chakra à travers mon corps. Si c'est pas le cas… Je ne pourrai jamais revenir dans mon corps. Qu'on connaisse le moyen de le faire ou pas. »

Il s'est tendu lorsqu'il a fini de lire. Il a relevé les yeux vers moi. Un silence lourd s'est installé mais est rapidement rompu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tsunade-sama fera son possible. Maintenant, au bain !

J'écarquille des yeux – vous n'avez jamais vu un renard écarquiller des yeux ? – et entame encore et toujours une course poursuite.

- Arrête de courir baka ! Tu fous des traces de pattes partout ! J'ai pas envie de laver toute la maison !

Mais je continue de courir. J'arrive devant la porte d'entrée et au même moment, quelqu'un sonne. Quelle chance ! J'attends que la porte s'ouvre mais… Mais je suis bête ! Pour qu'elle s'ouvre il faut que…

- Je te tiens !

Il faut que Sasuke arrive. Je boude. Je me suis fait avoir comme un gamin. Il me met sous le bras comme si j'étais son journal du matin et ouvre enfin la porte sur Sakura. Sakura souriante qui tient un petit paquet dans la main et qui essaye de retenir un fou rire en me voyant sous le bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier la laisse entrer et referme la porte, moi toujours sous le bras.

Sakura-chan s'est apparemment changée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de l'encre partout. Ses traces de griffes ont disparu elles aussi. Elle s'est probablement soignée.

- Alors ? Comment se passe le bain ?

- Il n'y a pas encore été.

Elle sourit et me caresse la tête.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Nh… Peut-être qu'il arrêtera de s'enfuir avec toi.

C'est peu probable. À moins qu'elle vienne le prendre avec moi – KYUU ! JE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS ! – mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

On revient dans la salle de bain. Elle est classique. Il y a une douche, une baignoire et un lavabo blanc. Je vois pas les toilettes. Ça doit être dans une pièce spéciale. Le bain est rempli et on voit la buée commencer à se former sur le miroir. Un grand miroir placé juste au-dessus du lavabo. Sasuke coupe l'eau – il l'avait laissée couler ? – et Sakura referme la porte de la salle de bain. Elle pose le petit paquet sur le rebord du lavabo. Je suis coincé. Pas moyen de fuir à part par la petite fenêtre qui est situé juste au-dessus de la baignoire mais elle est trop haute – Hé hé ! Sasuke est pudique quand même ! – Je renonce. Sakura me prend dans ses mains et me fait un petit sourire. Je frissonne. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu ?

Sasuke remonte ses manches – Sakura a mis un T-Shirt donc ses manches sont courtes, logique – et trempe sa main dans l'eau du bain. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ?

- C'est bon. Ça doit être suffisamment chaud.

Ah… C'était pour ça… Je suis vraiment bête des fois.

Sans prévenir, Sakura me plonge tête la première dans l'eau. Elle éclate de rire et un sourire arrive aux coins des lèvres de Sasuke. C'est malin ! Je suis trempé maintenant ! Elle me ressort de l'eau et je me débats. Tellement bien qu'elle me lâche. Dans le bain.

Je les éclabousse et tente de m'agripper au rebord de la baignoire mais c'est glissant. Sakura continue de rire. Mais je vais me noyer pendant ce temps ! Les mains de Sasuke plonge pour me récupérer et comme je n'ai pas envie de retomber dans l'eau, je me laisse faire. L'eau a déjà bien enlevé l'encre et commence à se teinter en noir.

- Sakura, le shampoing est là. Tu peux le mettre ?

- Oui…

Elle tente tant bien que mal de faire taire son fou rire et attrape le shampoing. J'écarquille des yeux et réalise.

_« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _

- _Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? _

- _Ils vont me mettre du shampoing ! _

- _Et alors ? _

- _Mais… mais… je veux pas ! _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _C'est pas le bon. _

- _Hein ? _

- _J'utilise toujours le même, celui qui pique pas aux yeux. _

- _T'es une chochotte ou quoi ? _

- _Mais non ! C'est juste que… _

- _… _

- _J'en ai marre ! Je veux redevenir moi ! _

- _En attendant, tu pues ! Et c'est agréable de se faire papouiller. _

- _Papouiller ? _

- _Oui… Enfin bichonner. Tu vois ? _

- _C'est bizarre. _

- _De quoi ? _

- _J'aurai jamais cru que tu aimais prendre des bains. _

- _J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Une baignoire à ma taille, ça n'existe pas encore. _

- _Normal. Le jour où ça existera, je me demanderai vraiment qui aura eu cette idée stupide. _

- _Hé ! Je te signale que pour moi, ça serait la seule chose intelligente qu'aurait pu faire un homme. _

- _N'importe quoi ! »_

Je vois Sakura s'approcher, l'objet maléfique entre ses mains.

_« - T'exagère un peu microbe. C'est juste du shampoing ! _

- _… »_

Complètement captivé par Sakura qui met le shampoing dans sa main et repose le flacon à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé, je ne lui réponds pas. Elle s'approche de moi. Je la laisse appliquer le produit sur mon pelage qui mousse rapidement. Il sent le henné. Ça sent bon. Je me détends. C'est vrai, c'est juste du shampoing. Le shampoing de Sasuke. Et je suis lavé par Sakura-chan. Et je suis dans la salle de bain de Sasuke.

Et je suis un renard.

Je peux même pas me laver seul ! Je baisse ma tête et les laisse faire. Sasuke me remet dans l'eau et me rince. Il ne reste plus que ma tête. Je me tends mais reste immobile pendant que Sakura applique le shampoing. Elle frotte doucement, contourne mes yeux et les protège ainsi que mes oreilles lorsque que Sasuke me rince. Ils sont doux. Ils sont attentifs. Je crois que ma passivité les inquiète. Mais je m'en fiche. Je dois être un peu fatigué.

Sakura m'enroule dans une grande serviette beige et me porte dans ses bras. Sasuke a tiré sur le bouchon et la baignoire se vide peu à peu.

- Je dois informer Tsunade-sama de quelque chose. Elle te le dira sûrement.

Il me jette un coup d'œil que je ne vois pas à cause de la serviette qui me couvre les yeux.

- Ok. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Le bloc-notes est dans le salon.

- D'accord.

Sasuke quitte la pièce et je me retrouve seul avec Sakura. Elle me dépose finalement sur une petite table où elle continue de frotter la serviette contre mon pelage. Je suis quand même plus beau propre. Mon pelage roux brille de mille feux et ma queue est ébouriffée. Sakura tente tant bien que mal de la coiffer mais finit par renoncer.

- Et voilà ! Maintenant tu es tout propre !

Elle me fait un grand sourire qui pourtant ne me réchauffe pas beaucoup le cœur. Elle me reprend dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeons dans le salon.

- Avant tout, je vais t'informer des dernières nouvelles. Ça t'évitera peut-être de faire des bêtises.

Je lève des yeux un peu éteints vers elle mais elle continue sur sa lancée.

- D'abord Sasuke. C'est le même qu'avant sauf qu'il est peut-être encore plus renfermé qu'avant après heu… ton accident. Il vient tous les jours à ton chevet, enfin celui de ton corps, et il s'est mis à manger des ramen… Par contre ça, il ne le fait pas tous les jours !

Elle émet un petit rire et s'installe confortablement dans le canapé. Elle me dépose sur ses genoux et reprend :

- Lui, moi et Kakashi-sensei avons recherché ce Tobi partout mais il reste introuvable. L'Akatsuki existe toujours mais elle ne fait plus parler d'elle.

Je hoche de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écoute et elle poursuit :

- Apparemment, Tobi serait le chef de cette organisation et après la mort de nombreux membres, il s'est retiré un moment pour en recruter de nouveaux. D'après nos sources, le nombre maximum de places est de dix. On a déjà tué Akasuna no Sasori, Kakuzu et Hidan. Sasuke à lui tout seul a éliminé Deidara et son frère. Et puis Orochimaru en faisait partie mais il est mort aujourd'hui. Heureusement…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure et je sens dans sa voix tout le soulagement qu'elle a ressenti en prononçant ce dernier mot. Oui. Heureusement que ce serpent est mort.

- Bon, après… Moi je suis une excellente medic-nin ! J'en suis fière quand même !

Et ça se voit. Elle se trémousse sur place et j'ai du mal à tenir debout sur mes petites pattes. À moins que ce ne soit la fatigue.

- Temari et Shikamaru sont inséparables mais chut ! C'est un secret ! Ils ne se l'avoueront jamais alors ne dit rien sinon tu ne vas plus beaucoup ressembler à un renard.

C'est bon à savoir… Je baille.

- Hé ! Dis tout de suite que je t'ennuie !

Je hoche rapidement ma tête négativement et évite ainsi à un traitement très ancien enseigné par le poing de Sakura. Ouf…

- Bon… Maintenant je vais te donner des nouvelles de Lee. Le pauvre, tu te souviens qu'il avait subi une opération pour sa jambe ? Elle avait marché mais aujourd'hui, des problèmes plus graves sont apparus. Tsunade-sama elle-même s'inquiète pour son cas. Il se pourrait qu'il doive en subir une autre et elle est aussi dangereuse que la première. Mais c'est ça ou on l'ampute de sa jambe et je crois que… et bla bla bla… bla bla bla…

Sakura… chan…

Je me suis assoupi en l'écoutant me compter les risques de l'opération, que Lee était déprimé, qu'elle allait le voir tous les jours quand elle pouvait, qu'elle venait aussi voir mon corps le plus souvent possible en essayant d'accorder ses missions, ses horaires en hôpital en fonction de ses visites pour mon corps et pour Lee… Je me suis endormi d'un sommeil profond sans rêves, plongeant dans les ténèbres et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, aussi serein, aussi fatigué, aussi faible…

* * *

_**L**a légende, comme promis ! _

_**L**es_ - Blabla _servent à la parole orale._

_**L**es_ _« - Blabla » servent à Naruto et Kyuubi pour parler entre eux. _

_**L**es_ « Blabla » _servent à communiquer par écrit. _

_**L**es couples sous-entendus sont très sous-entendus ! Ce que Sakura raconte par exemple est soit totalement vrai, soit totalement faux. Prenez-le comme vous voulez ! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura des couples alors... Et le SakuLee, c'est pas fait exprès !_

_**S**inon, ça vous a toujours autant plu ? Le prochain, changement de point de vue ! Essayez de deviner xD !_

_**J**'ai une petite question... Si jamais, je dis bien si jamais, je mettais un couple, vous préférez le SasuNaru ou le NaruSaku ? Ou pas de couple du tout ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi faire... En tout cas, ce sera le seul couple qui sera présent dans la fic ! Vous pouvez aussi me souffler quelques demandes, mais pas sûre que je les respecte. _

_**A**h oui, j'oubliais ! Si jamais c'est ex aequo (le SasuNaru, NaruSaku ou rien du tout), je fais un NaruKaka ! Non, c'est bon, je rigole xD ! J'ai pas envie de me faire trucider non plus xD !_

_**M**erci de m'avoir lue. Et oui, je suis nourrie aux reviews xD ! _


	3. Merveilleux renard ou boule de poils

_**C**oucou tout le monde ! Pour être gentille, je vais poster le troisième chapitre de **Vulpes **! Je vous préviens tout de suite, je me suis concentrée sur une de mes anciennes histoires et je l'ai terminée (C'est sur One Piece. Moi ? Faire de la pub ? Jamais !) ! Ceci explique que le quatrième chapitre n'est pas encore terminé. Mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD_

_**Note : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Note 2 : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 3 : **Changement de point de vue ! Personne ne m'a donné d'avis la-dessus d'ailleurs (snif snif) ! Tout le monde était beaucoup plus concentré sur les couples xD !_

_**Note 4 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 5 : **J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple et seulement des sous-entendus... Vous avez été nombreux à me faire des propositions et voyant que je ne pourrais pas satisfaire tout le monde, je vais faire comme ça ! (Et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé un NaruHina, **#Aarg ! Crise cardiaque#** J'essayerai de faire un effort ;) !)_

_**R**éponses aux reviews :_

_**Stelfarze :** Pour le couple, voir **Note 5**. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (moi aussi je l'adore xD) et voici donc le troisième chapitre ! _

_**L*Yoko* :** J'ai l'impression que je vais me répéter mais pour le couple, voir **Note 5**. L'originalité est sûrement ce qui plaît le plus, et puis je suis pas normale non plus, pourquoi faire dans le normal xD ! Et donc voici la suite ! _

_**Jack :** La voilà la suite !_

_**Magnanalove :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et rassure-toi, pas de couple fixe. Voir **Note 5**. Mais j'espère que les sous-entendus te feront encore plus aimer cette histoire ! _

_**Anne-Laure :** Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise (c'est rare qu'on me le dise dans la réalité si tu veux savoir xD) Pour les couples, voir **Note 5** ! Et je précise que j'ai horreur du NaruHina... Je préfère le GaaHina ou le KibaHina mais pas du tout du tout le NaruHina... (sauf cas exceptionnel très exceptionnel) Je tenterai de faire des sous-entendus, mais pas sûr que j'y arrive ! _

**_Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !_**

_**! WARNING ! : **Hem... je préviens tous ceux qui ont faim et qui font régime : ne pas lire ce chapitre après les repas xD ! Ou vous allez vous goinfrer ! (À moins que vous vomirez ? o.O) _

_**B**onne lecture !  
_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**Le merveilleux renard à neuf queues destructeur de villages... ****Ou plutôt les catastrophes d'une boule de poils...**

Le microbe s'est endormi, encore une fois. Ça l'épuise réellement de garder le contrôle du corps de ce mini renard. Et en plus l'esprit de cette boule de poils s'agite de plus en plus, elle ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe mais elle a bien envie de redevenir elle-même. Du coup, elle pousse du coude le microbe et elle essaye même de le mordre ! Et l'autre s'en aperçoit même pas ! J'ai dû remettre à sa place plus d'une fois la boule de poils remuante à coups de dents et de griffes pour qu'elle se calme.

Mais elle est coriace celle-là ! Elle recommence ! Elle profite que le microbe soit épuisé pour revenir à la charge ! Mais je ne la laisserai pas faire !

Au final, j'ai réussi à la repousser suffisamment pour qu'elle renonce. Mais comme le microbe est totalement KO, je vais prendre sa place pour me dégourdir les jambes – enfin les pattes – Ça fait quand même 17 ans que je ne me suis pas fait une petite balade.

La fille à la crinière rose – Sakura je crois – continue de parler sur la mignonne petite fille de Kurenai-sensei qui aura bientôt ses 2 ans dans les mois prochains. Bof. Pas intéressant. Je m'étire en plantant mes griffes dans les cuisses bien ferme de la jeune fille tout en baillant. Ouah… ! J'avais oublié à quel point j'adorais faire ça après une longue sieste !

- Aïe ! Naruto ! Tu me plantes tes griffes dans les cuisses !

Je tourne ma tête triangulaire vers elle d'un air dédaigneux puis j'accède à sa requête et décroche mes griffes de sa peau. Après tout, elle m'a agréablement lavé tout à l'heure, je peux bien lui faire ce petit plaisir.

Je descends de ses genoux sous ses yeux un peu perplexe et j'hume l'air. Ah… Les odeurs affluent vers ma truffe noire et me font frissonner. J'adore cette sensation ! Savoir ce qui m'entoure juste en humant l'air, ça me donne tellement de pouvoir et puis, cette impression lorsqu'on découvre de nouvelles odeurs ainsi que celles qui me rappellent d'agréables souvenirs… Le sang, en particulier. Il me fait saliver rien qu'à son odeur métallique si particulière. Mais ici, il n'y a pas de sang. Dommage.

Je sens d'abord le shampoing au henné qui avait fait tellement peur au microbe. Normal. Et puis le doux parfum de la fille. Plaisant. Mais ce que je recherche dans cette maison, c'est à manger. Le microbe se satisfait peut-être d'un bol de ramen mais moi les nouilles, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je préfère la viande bien juteuse… Je ferme les yeux en imaginant un beefsteak aussi grand que le canapé et me pourlèche lentement, savourant cette vision tellement appétissante.

J'ai faim.

- Naruto ? Ça va ?

Je tourne une nouvelle fois ma tête vers la fille. Je l'avais presque oubliée.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Oui, mais ça pourrait aller mieux… avec toi en brochette peut-être ! Mais bon, je pense que le microbe va taper une crise si je te croque.

Je fais un bond pour atterrir sur la petite table où se trouve le bloc-notes ainsi que le pot d'encre. J'y trempe délicatement une griffe, trace quelques mots sur la feuille puis me décale pour la laisser lire. Elle se penche sur la feuille et ses sourcils se froncent.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as écrit ? C'est illisible.

Comment ça c'est illisible ? J'ai pourtant écrit dans la calligraphie la plus belle que je connaisse pour qu'elle comprenne ! Elle sait lire au moins ?

Bon, je vais pas non plus démoraliser parce que cette idiote ne sait pas lire la plus belle calligraphie au monde ! Je recommence et cette fois-ci, je fais beaucoup moins attention, allant même jusqu'à écrire comme le microbe avec ses courbes affreuses et ses détachements en plein milieu de la phrase. Quelle honte ! Tout ça pour que cette cruche puisse m'apporter une tonne de viande ! C'est même pas le quart de ce que je mangeais avant ! Mais je sais que déjà une tonne c'est beaucoup, même pour une personne, alors s'il en fallait quatre, les villageois n'aurait plus rien à manger.

Pauvres villageois. Mourir de faim à cause d'un démon qui leur vole toute leur nourriture… Ça serait trop marrant !

- QUOI ? Mais Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Je vais les mettre en décoration dans ma gueule enfin !

« Manger. J'ai faim. »

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt des ramen ?

« Ah non ! Pas question ! J'ai horreur de ces nouilles pâteuses et en plus y'a des légumes et je déteste ça. Moi, je n'aime que la viande ! »

Elle me regarde bizarrement, comme choquée. Oh non… C'est une défenseuse des bêtes sauvages ? Ou alors elle milite pour que tout le monde devienne végétarien ? J'espère pas ! Moi je suis cent pour cent carnivore, et je le resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

- Naruto… Tu n'aimes plus les ramen ?

Naruto… Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Elle pense que je suis toujours le microbe ! Je me demande s'il faut lui dire réellement qui je suis ou si je m'amuse un peu… Très grande question... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

…

Alors d'abord je vais repeindre le salon avec le pot d'encre noire et après je vais éventrer les coussins rouges du canapé et puis jouer à faire les plus grandes traces de griffes sur les murs, et en plus de ça je vais me défouler sur les quelques livres de l'Uchiwa qui traînent par terre et après, j'improviserai. Ah ! Et il ne faut pas oublier d'aller piller le frigo ! Et comme je serai complètement recouvert d'encre, je vais aller me refaire papouiller dans un bain bien chaud ! Ouais, c'est décidé, je reste Naruto !

Je vais donc d'abord réparer ma petite bêtise.

« Bien sûr que si ! J'adore ça ! C'était une blague ! »

Elle me fixe, méfiante. Je crois que ça n'a pas bien marché.

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? T'es vraiment bizarre… Enfin, je parie qu'être resté trop longtemps dans la peau de ce renard t'as rendu plus carnivore qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Youpi ! Elle me tend une perche sans même s'en apercevoir !

Par contre, il ne faut pas me réjouir sinon elle me croira pas. Je baisse mes oreilles en un air penaud puis la tête avant d'écrire.

« Sûrement. »

Tout de suite après, je la vois se sentir coupable et s'excuser. Moi ça me fait bien rire. J'adore jouer la comédie !

Pour la rassurer, je ressaute sur ses genoux et lui demande une caresse en poussant de mon museau sa main. Elle comprend et se met à me caresser mon beau pelage – le microbe avait raison, il est magnifique – puis derrière les oreilles. L'Uchiwa a du talent pour ça mais elle se défend. Je me couche sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air et me mets à jouer à attraper ses mains comme un chiot.

Aaaarg ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me dégage brutalement de cette position plus qu'humiliante pour moi et m'en vais de l'autre côté du canapé. Heureusement que le microbe n'était pas là pour me voir ! Pour me calmer, je sors mes griffes acérées de mes petits coussinets et commence à m'acharner sur le coussin rouge. Les dents rentrent rapidement en jeu, déchiquetant un coin du pauvre coussin.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Tu vas abîmer le coussin !

Mais oui, je sais, et je vais même faire bien plus ! D'un coup de tête, le magnifique coussin rouge se voit être amputé d'une de ses oreilles.

- Naruto ! Arrête ça ! Regarde ce que t'as fait !

Oh oui, je regarde, j'admire même ! Et encore, c'est pas assez déchiqueté à mon goût. Je plonge mon museau dans le trou que je viens de créer et mords dans la ouate blanche. Je tire d'un coup sec et un énorme morceau du duvet blanc s'échappe de la housse du coussin. Je secoue la tête et grogne en essayant de déchiqueter encore plus la ouate.

- Naruto !

Je me sens soulever dans les airs mais je ne lâche pas le duvet doux.

- Lâche ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Elle m'arrache de la gueule ma victime et me jette un regard rempli de colère. Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis un démon supérieur quand même ! Je lui lance un regard plein de malice et lui tire la langue.

- Si tu penses qu'être un renard te permet de faire tout et n'importe quoi, tu te trompes !

Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ? Me punir ?

- Mais comme j'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, je vais te punir sévèrement !

Gagné ! Je savais que t'allais dire ça ! Alors alors ? C'est quoi ma punition ? Jusqu'où iras-tu pour me faire flancher ?

- Interdiction de manger de la viande !

Ha ha ha ! Interdiction de… DE QUOI ? NON MAIS ELLE EST MALADE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS MANGER MOI ?

Et elle me sourit en voyant mes yeux s'écarquiller, victorieuse. Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu veux la guerre ? Alors prépare-toi !

Je m'agite le plus possible si bien qu'elle est obligée de me lâcher. Je retombe brutalement sur le canapé, me remets vite sur pattes et détale. Elle me poursuit en courant dans la maison. Je vais lui en faire baver, tellement que son « Sasuke-kun » ne reconnaîtra plus ni elle ni sa maison. Elle croit avoir en face d'elle le microbe, mais je suis bien pire que ça. Je suis Kyuubi ! Le magnifique et puissant renard à neuf queues ! Lorsque l'on croise ne serait-ce que le bout de ma queue, le monde entier tremble de peur ! Alors ce n'est pas une gamine qui va m'interdire de faire ce que je veux, surtout si c'est pour m'interdire de manger convenablement !

Mon flaire me guide jusqu'à l'immense cuisine – style américaine avec un immense bar qui crée un espace d'intimité où se trouvent tous les appareils ménagers – et je glisse sur le carrelage beige comme sur une piste de patins à glace. Je saute sur un des tabourets du bar avant de sauter sur le bar lui-même. Là, mon regard se pose sur le frigo juste en face de moi et plus précisément sur la poignée du frigo. Zut ! C'est fait pour les humains ces trucs-là ! Ils auraient pu au moins inventer un autre système pour ouvrir la porte ! À moins que… Oui c'est ça !

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

La fille à la crinière rose est encore à mes trousses ! En plus de ça, elle pose le bloc-notes devant mon petit museau et tâche ma fourrure fauve entre mes coussinets d'encre de Chine. Puis elle me fait le geste d'écrire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis que t'es sorti du bain, tu n'es plus le même !

Je pense que c'est normal puisque je suis pas le microbe. Mais bon, je vais pas lui dire ça, je ne pourrai plus m'amuser.

« J'ai faim. »

Elle pose sa main sur son front de façon à ne plus voir son visage puis soupire bruyamment. Air désespéré pour un cas désespéré. Moi, en l'occurrence.

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

« De la viande bien juteuse, crue de préférence ! »

Je suis ravi qu'elle veuille m'aider. Je commence peut-être à l'apprécier…

- J'ai dit : Interdiction de manger de la viande. Alors propose autre chose.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle est trop butée, pire que le microbe !

Je lui jette un regard rempli de haine puis tourne la tête en boudant. Non mais ! Pour qui elle se prend la biche ? Je veux de la viande et si elle se met entre nous, je la croque. Une cuisse de biche bien saignante… Miam ! Je passe ma langue sur mes babines tout en rêvant de goûter à cette viande.

Mais je ne veux pas faire QUE rêver ! Je veux MANGER ! J'AI FAIM BORDEL !

- Ça sert à rien de bouder, je te donnerai autre chose que de la viande !

Et bien soit ! Donne-moi autre chose si t'en as envie, moi je vais me servir tout seul !

Je me mets en position, mon petit derrière relevé, ma queue s'agitant nerveusement, et me prépare à sauter sur le plan de travail juste en face de moi. Il y a bien deux mètres vingt de vide – enfin de vide… Et puis j'ai déjà fait des bonds de plus 500 mètres alors deux petits mètres vingt, ça me fait pas peur ! – et mon mini corps fait environ la moitié, queue comprise, alors c'est possible. Je saute et m'accroche au rebord puis remonte doucement sur le plan de travail. Et voilà ! J'ai réussi ! Maintenant…

- Tututut ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

La biche m'attrape, me soulève puis m'emmène une nouvelle fois vers le salon. Ah mais non ! J'avais réussi, je n'avais plus qu'à ouvrir le frigo et elle, ELLE ! Cette biche va me pourrir la vie ! Il faut que je l'occupe si je veux manger en paix.

Elle me dépose une nouvelle fois sur le canapé, me lance un regard tu-bouges-tu-meurs avant de repartir pour jeter les restes en lambeaux du coussin rouge de tout à l'heure. Je lui obéis ou pas ? Allez, en temps de guerre, PAS DE QUARTIERS !

Je saute du canapé et cours vers les livres de l'Uchiwa que j'avais repéré. Je me soulage de la façon la plus malpropre possible. Je suis content, mon odeur recouvre bien les livres et les pages se gorgent de mon urine. Ensuite je saute dans l'énorme pot où une plante verte géante s'épanouit tranquillement. Je gratte vivement la terre avec mes petites pattes et lance de grosses mottes de terre sur la moquette. Un coup de patte, la motte de terre s'écrase juste à côté des livres. Un autre coup de patte, plus fort que le précédent… Bingo ! La motte de terre a atterri sur la pile de livres !

D'un nouveau bond, je quitte mon perchoir et me précipite dans le couloir, vers la salle de bain. Plus loin, j'entends déjà la biche revenir dans le salon.

- NARUTOOOOO !

Houla… Je l'ai énervée. Pauvre petite biche. Elle va devoir tout nettoyer… Je ris aux éclats en pensant à sa tête lorsqu'elle découvrira ce que je vais faire !

Je saute sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvre un peu, juste assez pour me laisser me faufiler. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol puis entre enfin dans la pièce que j'aime le plus. Je cours rapidement, prends appuie sur mon arrière-train puis m'élance sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ça glisse ! Je dégringole dans le fond de la baignoire mais ça tombe bien, je pourrai accéder plus vite à l'objet de mes rêves !

Contrairement au microbe, moi j'ai toujours vécu avec neuf queues et je sais parfaitement en contrôler individuellement le mouvement. Alors si je ne dois n'en bouger qu'une, c'est du gâteau !

J'approche l'extrémité de ma queue vers le robinet d'eau chaude et l'ouvre. Je place le bouchon d'un coup de patte, bondis une nouvelle fois sur le rebord puis me laisse retomber vers le tapis de bain. Je ressors rapidement de la salle de bain pour aller m'occuper, le temps que la baignoire se remplisse.

Je retrouve la biche en train de nettoyer la moquette à coups d'éponge savonnée. Ses coups énergiques me préviennent qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur, limite elle pourrait réduire en bouillie la pauvre éponge qui est dans sa main. Bon, je vais filer, c'est pas le moment de mourir, j'ai faim ! Je fonce vers la cuisine, et après d'autres sauts agiles, je reviens enfin sur le plan de travail qui est juste à côté du frigo.

Ai-je déjà dit qu'une queue c'était bien pratique ? En tout cas, c'est bien pratique. Grâce à mon expérience, je sais où placer ma queue de façon à utiliser le peu de force qu'elle contient. Mais c'est dur… Mais qu'est-ce que fait la boule de poils avec sa queue ? Il faut s'entraîner à la muscler enfin ! C'est un atout à ne pas oublier dans un combat ! Non mais franchement, ils n'ont aucune jugeote ces minis renards !

Je réussis enfin à ouvrir la porte du frigo après quelques minutes de dur labeur. Pff… Je suis crevé… L'air frais me chatouille le visage et j'en profite. Je plonge enfin mon museau dans les étalages et me laisse guider par mon flair. Il me mène jusqu'à une nouvelle porte, presque congelée sur le dessus. Ah non ! Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces humains à toujours mettre des petites boites dans les grandes ?

Je fais pas le difficile non plus, je rentre ma queue dans le frigo, ouvre la porte bien plus facilement que l'autre et découvre avec horreur que les bouts de viande sont congelés ! Comment je mange ça ? QUI A EU L'IDEE STUPIDE DE CONGELER DE LA VIANDE ?

De rage, je pousse la viande glaciale pour qu'elle tombe par terre. Je descends du plan de travail et réfléchis à un stratagème qui me permettra de réchauffer la viande. Et si… Pff… Faut que je fasse la poule maintenant ! Je pose mon arrière-train sur le bout de viande et attends.

C'est froid… C'est très froid… C'est glacial… AAAH ! JE VAIS ME TRANSFORMER EN GLAÇON SI JE FAIS ÇA !

Je lève mon petit derrière précipitamment et m'éloigne de la viande qui a à peine verser quelques larmes, signe qu'elle commence à décongeler mais que c'est pas pour bientôt. J'ai une autre idée. Je prends le morceau de viande congelé dans ma gueule et cours jusqu'à la salle de bain. FROID ! FROID ! FROID ! Je dépose enfin le bout de viande sur le tapis de bain. J'attends d'abord que ma langue reprenne sa température naturelle avant de coincer une nouvelle fois la viande dans ma gueule. Je bondis sur le rebord blanc de la baignoire et plonge dans l'eau brûlante. CHAUD ! Je lâche la viande et patauge jusqu'au robinet. Ma queue le referme d'un coup gracieux et je tente de remonter sur le rebord. Mais bon, ça glisse trop, alors j'abandonne. Et puis je suis bien ici, dans cette eau agréablement chaude avec ma viande qui décongèle très vite et la couleur rouge qui commence à envahir la baignoire… Ouah… Ça fait beaucoup de bien. Et puis l'odeur du sang atteint ma truffe. Je suis au paradis des renards…

Pff… Ce microbe invente vraiment des trucs bizarres des fois, et en plus ça reste dans la tête !

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et la voix de l'Uchiwa résonner jusqu'ici. Je tends un peu l'oreille mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre la conversation entre la biche et lui. À moins qu'il parle tout seul ? Mouais. Peu probable.

Je vais aller savourer mon morceau de viande, il a l'air d'avoir assez décongelé. Je le grignote, léchant quelques gouttes de sang puis croque dedans sans en laisser un petit morceau. Miam ! C'était super bon ! Rien ne vaut un morceau de viande pour vivre heureux !

Les voix dans le salon s'élèvent un peu plus… On dirait qu'ils m'appellent.

- Naruto ! Viens ici !

- Abruti, ramène tes fesses !

J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? Bon allez, je bouge. Je m'ébroue – mais comme je suis toujours dans l'eau, ça sert strictement à rien – puis saute au-dessus du rebord pour atterrir sur le tapis de bain. Mes petites pattes font des traces rouges et mon pelage est recouvert de sang mais comme j'adore le sang, ça me dérange pas.

Je me faufile derrière la porte de la salle de bain et me dirige vers le salon d'un pas nonchalant. J'ai encore le goût de la viande dans les crocs et je me pourlèche, satisfait. Je sautille vers eux, un sourire aux babines – si on suppose qu'un renard sourit – fier de moi. Mais je me fige en voyant les regards effarés posés sur moi.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Naruto… ? Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Pourquoi la biche est tendre avec moi ? Houla, faut pas que je parle de biche tendre moi, ça va me redonner faim. Quoique… en guise de dessert…

Elle approche sa main doucement vers mon pelage puis la pose délicatement dessus.

- Tu as mal ? Comment t'as fait pour avoir autant de sang sur toi ?

Ouah ! J'ai compris ! C'est à cause de ça !

Je pouffe de rire – difficile d'imaginer un renard pouffer de rire mais bon – devant leur visage étonné jusqu'à ce que la biche remarque que ce n'est pas mon sang. Elle fronce des sourcils, se relève et va voir dans, il me semble, la cuisine.

- NARUTO ! JE T'AVAIS DIT PAS DE VIANDE ! REGARDE DANS QUEL ETAT EST LA CUISINE !

L'Uchiwa fronce à son tour des sourcils, me jette un regard noir et accourt vers sa cuisine en détresse. Après avoir vu le carnage avec ses livres et sa moquette, il doit vraiment être inquiet pour sa maison.

Pauvre maison. Je la plains. Vraiment. Mais c'est pas ma faute Maison, c'est à cause de la méchante biche qui voulait pas me donner de la viande !

En attendant, je grimpe sur le fauteuil et m'installe sur un coussin rescapé. Je tourne en rond avant de poser délicatement mon arrière-train dans le creux du coussin moelleux. Je me roule en boule puis entoure mon mini corps de ma queue. Ça fait bizarre, d'habitude j'en ai neuf et chacune a sa place pour me tenir chaud et former une agréable couverture. Je me sens un peu perdu sans elles. Mais je suis content d'en avoir une, au moins je suis pas dépaysé.

J'entends à nouveau des pas résonner dans la pièce avant d'être pris par la peau du cou – dans le sens littéral du terme – avant que deux yeux noirs, furieux, ne viennent s'encrer dans les miens.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Gloups… Et le microbe a plus peur de la biche que de l'Uchiwa ? Mais il est complètement à côté de la plaque ! Bon, ok, je suis un démon supérieur, sauf que là, je suis aussi un mini renard et que j'ai énervé un Uchiwa. Donc… je suis mal, très mal…

Il me jette brutalement sur le canapé, me barbouille la patte d'encre noire et lance le bloc-notes à côté de moi.

- T'as intérêt à trouver une bonne raison.

Je prends un air battu et lui fait des yeux tout mignon mais… son regard se durcit et m'oblige à écrire quelque chose… une bonne raison par exemple.

« J'avais faim. »

Vu son air, ça n'a pas eu l'air de le convaincre alors j'en rajoute.

« Très faim. »

Mouais… Je suis aussi très mal barré. Peut-être que si j'accuse la biche, je vais sauver ma peau ? Allez, j'essaie !

« En plus la biche voulait pas me donner de viande alors que je suis un carnivore confirmé ! »

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça ? J'avais rien fait !

Enfin si, mais la mort d'un petit coussin ne vaut pas la mienne !

- La biche ? De quoi tu parles dobe ?

Gné ? Dobe ? IL ME CHERCHE OU QUOI ?

« Dobe toi-même Uchiwa ! Et la biche, c'est la fille qui a des cuisses super juteuse et qui doit être en train d'éponger ta cuisine ! BAKA ! »

Quel abruti ! Pour une fois je suis totalement d'accord avec le microbe : cet Uchiwa avec son air hautain est vraiment une tête à claque !

J'ai dû le choquer parce qu'il a écarquillé des yeux. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi parce que la biche est de retour et j'espère pour pas me jouer un mauvais tour.

- Sasuke-kun ? J'ai terminé de nettoyer la cuisine.

Elle me jette un nouveau regard noir que je soutiens, un air malicieux parcourant mes yeux, avant qu'elle reprenne :

- J'avais amené un cadeau pour lui mais je me demande s'il le mérite vraiment. Après tout ce qu'il a fait…

Et encore, t'as pas vu la salle de bain… Et ton cadeau, à moins que ce soit à manger, je vois pas en quoi il pourrait m'intéresser… En plus, ça m'est même pas destiné alors…

- Sakura… Je crois que ce n'est pas Naruto.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle fronce des sourcils et insiste du regard pour que l'Uchiwa lui réponde.

- Je crois que c'est « l'autre »…

- L'autre ? De qui tu parles ?

Aarg… L'Uchiwa a compris !

- C'est Kyuubi.

- Kyuubi ?

Tout en disant ça, elle tourne lentement vers moi des yeux interloqués, presque paniqués.

Il faut croire que ma réputation n'a pas diminué depuis que je suis dans ce corps de boule de poils. Je leur souris d'une grimace plus animal qu'avant, content de l'effet que j'ai produit sur la biche. Celle-ci se reprend rapidement et une lueur malicieuse traverse ses yeux.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses… Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu tenais tant à ta viande ! J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas pensé à vouloir me manger !

- Si Sakura… Regarde ce qu'il a écrit.

Elle lit ma phrase et je peux voir son visage pâlir. Hé hé… Je lui fait peur on dirait ! La petite biche est en train de paniquer devant le méchant…

- JE SUIS PAS UNE BICHE !

Gné ? Elle palissait pas de peur ?

Je croise de nouveaux ses yeux et frissonne devant son air furieux. Elle se précipite sur moi et tente de venir me donner un coup de poing mais l'Uchiwa s'interpose entre nous et la calme d'un regard. Elle baisse son poing mais garde son air furieux sur le visage. Je l'ai échappé belle…

- Sakura, c'est aussi Naruto alors calme-toi.

- Mais tu te rends compte ! Regarde ton salon ! Regarde ta cuisine !

Et la salle de bain, n'oublie pas la salle de bain. Ah oui, elle l'a pas encore vue. Je leur dit, je leur dit pas ? Bon allez ! Je me lance !

« Et tu n'as pas encore vu la salle de bain. »

- La salle de bain… ?

J'ai juste le temps de voir son air paniqué avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers la pièce.

- AAAHHH ! JE VAIS LE TRUCIDER !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ?

« J'ai décongelé la viande dans la baignoire et j'ai pris un bain. Pourquoi ? »

J'entends l'Uchiwa pousser un petit soupir de désespoir et murmurer un « C'est pour ça qu'il était couvert de sang. » Je confirme ! C'est bien pour ça !

- Je vais aller calmer Sakura avant qu'elle ne vienne te tuer et je vais lui demander de repasser un peu plus tard, d'accord ? Après on parlera.

J'acquiesce. C'est vrai qu'il doit se poser beaucoup de questions. Et puis parler avec moi sans mourir tout de suite après, c'est un honneur ! En même temps, je peux pas vraiment faire de mal dans mon état.

Après une rapide conversation entre la biche et l'Uchiwa, je vois de belles cuisses bien juteuses traverser le salon puis sortir par la porte d'entrée. Ouah ! Quand l'Uchiwa parle, la biche obéit ! J'aimerais bien faire ça moi aussi.

L'Uchiwa s'installe à côté de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je sens qu'il n'est pas très content. Ça doit être à cause de toutes les bêtises que j'ai faite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Naruto ?

« Absolument rien. »

- Alors pourquoi c'est toi et pas l'idiot qui contrôle ce corps ?

« Il est juste crevé. Et pour éviter que l'esprit du renard ne prenne sa place, j'ai dû prendre le contrôle. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de petite promenade. »

- Nh…

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce – enfin l'Uchiwa était le seul à parler mais disons que là, je n'écrivais pas non plus – et j'en profite pour faire ma toilette. Je lèche les tâches rouges de mon pelage, appréciant le goût métallisé dans ma gueule.

- Et sinon…

Je lève ma tête vers lui, attendant la suite de sa phrase. Il a l'air assez gêné.

- C'était toi, enfin lui, heu… vous… qui étiez à l'hôpital ?

Je hoche de la tête. Tout ça pour ça…

- Est-ce que je peux parler à Naruto ?

« Non, il dort. Hier aussi il a fait ça. Je crois que garder le contrôle, ça l'épuise. Il a de la chance que je sois là. »

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je reprends ma toilette avant d'ajouter distraitement sur la feuille de papier :

« Il serait redevenu un renard. »

Un nouveau silence revient à la charge. Pas causant l'Uchiwa. Et il voulait parler ?

Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand il boude !

« J'ai faim. »

- Tu penses qu'à manger toi.

« Non. C'est ce corps qui a faim tout le temps. Moi je ne fais qu'obéir à ses envies. »

Et c'est vrai. Les envies de ce petit corps sont vraiment énormes par rapport à ce qu'il a réellement besoin !

- Tu veux de la viande je suppose ?

« Exactement ! »

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'en donner.

« Parce que sinon, tu affames aussi Naruto ! »

- Il dort. Alors tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé, il n'aura pas besoin de manger.

Quoi ? Mais j'en ai marre ! Le microbe peut pas avoir des amis normaux oui ?

« Mais j'ai faim ! »

- Je suis pas à ton service.

« Je vais me servir tout seul alors ! »

- Et remettre ma cuisine dans l'état pitoyable qu'elle était tout à l'heure ? Pas question !

« Mais donne-moi à manger alors ! »

L'Uchiwa soupire puis se lève. Youpi ! Je vais manger !

Il part dans sa cuisine puis m'apporte un plateau. Miam ! Je me pourlèche les babines et découvre des petites boites en plastique.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, dis le tout de suite. Je peux t'apporter de la viande à la place.

Je découvre dans les petites boites un peu de tout : des rillettes à du thon en passant par de l'emmental et quelques tomates. Ouah… Je n'en demandais pas tant !

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais me contenter de ça ! »

Je me goinfre ensuite de tous les aliments que l'Uchiwa m'a apporté. Je l'adore ! Après ça, totalement repu, je m'allonge sur les genoux de l'Uchiwa. Puis je repousse une nouvelle fois la boule de poils remuante d'un coup de dents bien placé. Certain qu'elle ne viendra plus m'embêter et surtout, qu'elle n'essayera pas de me voler la place, je m'endors, serein.

* * *

_**Moi #s'étire# : **Ouaah ! J'ai bien travaillé ! Maintenant, c'est parti pour un nouveau point de vue ! Et ça sera sur... _

_**Sasu : **Attends ! Qu'est-ce que je vois là ? J'ai des rillettes dans mon frigo ? Depuis quand ? _

_**Moi : **Depuis que j'avais envie de varier un peu le menu. Viande, viande et toujours viande, Kyuu est vraiment trop prévisible ! Au moins il va manger des tomates et du poisson, ça lui fera du bien, en plus y'a de l'emmental, il aura mauvaise haleine et tu vas devoir lui brosser les dents xD ! _

_**Kyuu :** POURQUOI JE REAGIS COMME CA ? JE SUIS UN RENARD, PAS UNE SOURIS ! _

_**Moi : **Grumbl... _

_**Sasu : **C'est quoi ça ? _

_**Kyuu : **Elle m'a piquée mon expression ! Elle est comme le microbe ! Voleuse voleuse voleuse ! Grumbl... _

_**Sasu :** D'accord... Si j'ai bien compris, vous boudez ?_

_**#Kyuu et Moi hoche la tête#**_

_**Sasu #goutte derrière la tête# : **Donc je finis tout seul ? _

_**#Kyuu et Moi hoche la tête#**_

_**Sasu #se frottent les mains# : **Alors je vais vous annoncer que le seul couple qui figurera dans cette fic sera... **#roulement de tambour#**_

_**Moi #panique et plaque sa main sur la bouche de Sasu# :** Un KyuuSasu ! _

_**Sasu et Kyuu : **QUOI ? **#se regardent, deviennent vert tous les deux, puis me fixe d'un air dégoûté# **_

_**Sasu : **T'es malade ou quoi ? _

_**Moi #frissonne# :** Hé hé... Non non, ça va, merci. _

_**Kyuu :** Je te bouffe si tu fais ça. Compris ? _

_**Moi :** Gloups... Compris. _

_**Sasu :** Juste pour une blague... (C'était vraiment une blague !)_

_**Kyuu :** De très mauvais goût d'ailleurs. _

_**Sasu :** La ferme ! _

_**Kyuu :** Elle est au bout du village ! _

_**Sasu :** Grumbl..._

_**Moi #pense# :** Que des gamins. **#parle#** Sinon, qui d'après vous sera le prochain point de vue ? Et aussi, je dépéris sans reviews !_


	4. La biche se perd dans la fumée noire

_**C**omme promis ! J'ai respecté le délai ! Même si ce chapitre est plus court (et que celui qui suit l'est encore plus) il révélera des détails et puis, place à l'action ! Sûrement beaucoup moins d'humour, Naru et Kyuu ne vont pas apparaître ni dans ce chapitre, ni dans le prochain (qui est fini, nananère !) Donc ne m'en voulez pas, mais vous allez enfin savoir... Oh et puis non, pas envie de spoiler... Vous n'avez qu'à lire ! :P_

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD_

_**Note : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Note 2 : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 3 : **Et encore un nouveau point de vue ! Ce sera centré sur "la biche" xD ! _

_**Note 4 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 5 : **J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple et seulement des sous-entendus... Vous avez été nombreux à me faire des propositions et voyant que je ne pourrais pas satisfaire tout le monde, je vais faire comme ça ! (Et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé un NaruHina, **#Aarg ! Crise cardiaque#** J'essayerai de faire un effort ;) !)_

_**R**éponses aux reviews : _

_**Anne-Laure :** Je suis contente que tu me respectes (et heureusement xD !) et sache que j'essaye de satisfaire TOUS mes lecteurs (mais oui, c'est possible !) !  
C'est dingue comme c'est facile de faire faire n'importe quoi à Kyuu... Il suffit qu'il ait un petit creux xD !  
Et tu peux me répéter deux, trois, mille fois que tu aimes mon humour, je me plainderai pas xD !_

_**Magnagna Love (je t'ai reconnue xD) :** T'inquiète pas pour toooooutes ces reviews en plus, moi je suis affamée et j'adore les reviews en entrée, en plat de résistance et... en dessert aussi xD ! Bref, tu peux me déranger autant de fois que tu veux, ça me fait plaisir !  
Alors comme ça tu ne lis pas tout ce que j'écris ? Pff... plus besoin que je fasse une intro alors... C'est dommage, c'est là où je te réponds... (essaye de faire semblant d'être sérieuse mais n'y arrive pas et éclate de rire)  
Donc non, pas de SasuNaru mais j'espère que les sous-entendus te plaisent quand même ! Et, S'il te plaît (enclenche son mode kawai suppliant) LIS TOUT ! (Ca t'évitera de faire autant de bourdes xD !)_

_**Shashiin :** Je suis contente que Kyuu plaise autant xD ! Et justement, c'est pour "casser" le mythe du "grand méchant renard" que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Pour les couples, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de sous-entendus dans le manga, et c'est parfois très marrant de s'en apercevoir xD !_

_**Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! (à mon estomac affamé de reviews aussi xD !) **_

_**Dernière petite chose :** Vous aurez une petite surprise dans le prochain chapitre... Pas sûr qu'elle vous plaise mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'éviter et... j'ai pas réussi x3... C'est dû au fait que j'ai fait une petite bourde au tout début... Et c'est irréparable... (va se faire massacrer au prochain chapitre) Gloups ! À part ça... _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**La biche se perd dans la fumée noire...**

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

Je shoote dans une pierre qui était malencontreusement devant moi et poursuis mon chemin, inconsciente que la malheureuse s'est transformée en poussière dès qu'elle a touché mon pied.

Une biche… UNE BICHE ! J'AI VRAIMENT LA TÊTE D'UNE BICHE ?

Je m'arrête au beau milieu de la rue et tente tant bien que mal de me calmer. Inspire. Expire. DOU-CE-MENT. Je tremble tellement j'ai envie de coller mon poing dans la face d'un certain renard.

Il m'a fait tourner en bourrique et ça l'amusait on dirait ! Il l'a fait exprès ! Il savait que je ne ferai rien parce qu'il était Naruto ! SALOPERIE DE DEMON !

On dirait que ma petite séance de relaxation ne m'a pas beaucoup calmée. Mais comment pourrai-je rester calme après cette humiliation ? Heureusement que Sasuke-kun était là sinon, pas sûr qu'on reconnaisse encore un renard après un petit rendez-vous particulier avec moi.

Je vois passer Shikamaru et Choji juste à côté du restaurant. Je dois vraiment me calmer sinon ils vont me remarquer. Il faut que je respecte l'ordre que m'a donnée Tsunade-sama : personne ne doit savoir que Naruto est de retour, coincé dans un… renard.

Un renard… Quelle coïncidence ! L'autre démon est le renard à neuf queues ! Et bien sûr il a fallu qu'il _suive le mouvement_ ! Crétin.

Bon, je vais reprendre ma route parce que là, j'ai l'air bête à rester plantée au milieu de la rue et à rien faire. Je me racle la gorge et commence à marcher d'un pas assuré. Pourvu que Shikamaru me remarque pas… Pourvu que Shikamaru me remarque pas… Pourvu que Shikamaru me remarque

- Oh ! Sakura !

pas… Merde. Il m'a vue.

Ma fille, c'est pas grave, tu souris, tu réponds, tu t'éclipses.

- Bonjour Shikamaru, Choji !

- Ça va ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout à coup ?

- Je sais pas… T'as l'air heu… différente…

- Différente… ? Comment ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par différente ? J'espère qu'il ne va rien se douter… Il est beaucoup trop intelligent à mon goût.

- T'as l'air plus… motivée.

Motivée ? Je fronce des sourcils avant de lui répondre :

- Mais je le suis toujours !

- Mouais… bah disons que c'est plus que d'habitude.

J'hallucine… Peut-être que… Ça doit être à cause de Naruto. Mais je peux pas lui dire ça ! Je vais tout nier en bloc. J'ai des frissons dans le dos… Ce mec me lit presque comme dans un livre !

- Mais non, je t'assure, je suis comme d'habitude ! Bon, faut que j'y aille alors… Salut !

Je souris aux deux garçons et je m'éloigne rapidement d'eux. Pffiou… Sauvée… Mission éclipsement réussie ! Ou éclipsation ? Eclipsage… ? Et voilà ! Je sais même plus comment parler !

Tout en marchant dans la rue, je repense à Naruto. Je souris. Je suis contente. Il est de retour ! Coincé dans un renard mais il est vivant ! Dire que ça fait deux ans… Je soupire en traînant un peu des pieds. Grâce à lui, j'ai survécu et j'ai pu sauver de nombreux shinobi. Mais à force de sauver tout le monde, il en a payé le prix… _Il est retourné à la nature… _

**_/Flash Back : deux ans et demi auparavant/_**

_Nous courons dans la forêt bordant Konoha à une vitesse fulgurante, en direction d'une épaisse fumée noire dépassant de la cime des arbres. Nous, c'est Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sai et moi. Yamato-taicho est avec l'équipe de Shikamaru et court juste derrière nous, sur notre gauche. Ils nous couvrent. De quoi ? J'aimerai bien le savoir ! _

_J'ai peur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre pendant qu'on traverse un champ de bataille. Les arbres sont déracinés, calcinés et je vois un morceau de tissu sur le sol labouré. Rouge et noir. L'Akatsuki. Kakashi-sensei aussi l'a vu. Il fait un signe de tête à Yamato-taicho pour lui montrer. _

- _Akatsuki… _

_Naruto sert les dents et accélère son allure. Je peine à le suivre. Il rattrape rapidement Kakashi-sensei mais ne le dépasse pas. Il a dû lui dire de se calmer. Moi je reste à leur droite tandis que Sai assure notre gauche. Je sens ma gorge commencer à brûler au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche du véritable champ de bataille. Je ressens un chakra immense envahir la zone. Il est tellement puissant que je sens mes entrailles vibrer sous son poids. _

- _Qu'est-ce que… ? _

_Je vois Kakashi-sensei soulever son bandeau et j'entends un léger « Galère… » derrière moi. Non. Pas galère, on ne peut pas appeler ça une situation galère. On ne peut l'appeler que catastrophique. Ce chakra appartient à un membre de l'Akatsuki, un brun ténébreux aux yeux rouges douloureusement familiers… Celui qui a volé le bonheur de son frère : Itachi Uchiwa. Il avait déjà mis KO Kakashi-sensei d'un simple regard, et il avait réussi à l'affronter avec Naruto en n'utilisant pas tout son chakra. C'est un ennemi à ne pas prendre à la légère. Et maintenant que je ressens toute cette puissance m'envahir, je sais que le combat à venir sera le plus dangereux et le plus dur de toute ma vie. Mais s'il faut le vaincre pour retrouver Sasuke-kun, je n'ai pas peur de l'affronter ! _

_Nous arrivons à la lisière d'une clairière. Là aussi les arbres sont déracinés et calcinés, des flammes noires en lèchent encore la base des troncs, des trous béants parsèment le sol et l'air est lourd, opaque. Le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus, la fumée cachant le soleil. _

- _L'Amaterasu, souffle Kakashi-sensei en fixant les flammes noires. _

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, ai-je demandé. _

- _C'est une technique qui avale tout sur son passage. Son utilisateur en a l'entier contrôle. _

_Je déglutis lentement. La boule au fond de mon ventre s'agrandit et devient plus lourde. _

- _Et comment ça fonctionne ?, a voulu savoir Shikamaru. _

- _Je n'en sais pas plus. _

_À ce moment-là, une énorme explosion retentit à l'endroit où s'élève l'épaisse fumée et on s'y précipite. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser à force de m'approcher de ce chakra. L'air devient encore plus sec que dans la clairière et bientôt la soif se fait ressentir. On fonce ainsi directement dans la fumée noire en oubliant la chaleur, vers le champ de bataille, en espérant en profiter pour créer un effet de surprise. _

_Nous ne nous quittons pas dans la masse dense et sombre. Nous avons reformé nos deux équipes, Yamato-taicho et les autres ayant pris un chemin un peu plus long. Ils pourront ainsi prendre un autre côté pour entrer dans la bataille. _

_On voit rien, absolument rien du tout, et nous fonçons dans cet amas de gaz suffocants, insensibles aux picotements de notre peau et à mon cerveau qui me conseille de reculer. Mais mon instinct est plus fort que tout. Derrière ce nuage, il y a une chance de retrouver Sasuke-kun, de le sauver et de le ramener ! _

_Une autre explosion fait voler de la terre et me fait tomber lourdement sur mon pied. Je grimace mais me relève rapidement. Lorsque je pose de nouveau mon pied sur le sol, je constate que je viens de me fouler la cheville. Raaah ! C'est pas le moment ! Tant pis, je vais faire abstraction de la douleur, après tout j'ai été entraîné pour ça. _

_Pendant que je constate les dégâts, je remarque que je suis seule avec Sai – qui bien sûr n'a rien, évidemment ! – et que les autres nous ont perdu dans le nuage noir. C'est malin ! _

_Sai me demande si on peut y aller et j'acquiesce. Je mets ma main devant la bouche en toussant. L'air est âcre et me pique la gorge. C'est vraiment désagréable. Mes yeux me brûlent et quelques larmes m'échappent. Je regarde le visage de Sai. Il est dans le même état et en plus de la suie noire lui recouvre le corps. Quoique je ne suis pas mieux. _

_On se met à courir de nouveau à une allure plus modérée à cause de ma cheville. On arrive enfin au pied d'une petite colline qu'on grimpe. Le vent commence à disperser la fumée. Je souffle avant de m'accroupir et de concentrer mon chakra vert dans ma paume. _

- _Nous sommes allés trop loin. _

_Je hoche la tête en commençant à me soigner. _

_De là où nous sommes, on peut voir que le vent éloigne la fumée noire de Konoha. Le lieu du combat est en plein milieu des gaz aux vues des explosions et de rares flammes rouges qui s'échappent de temps en temps. On s'est plus perdu qu'autre chose, on est même beaucoup plus loin qu'avant de rentrer dans le nuage ! _

- _Ça va mieux ? _

- _Oui, c'est bon. _

_Je me relève et teste mon pied. Ça ira. Au moins je n'ai plus mal. _

_Le chakra immense ressenti tout à l'heure a disparu, on dirait qu'Itachi a fui. Ou alors il est mort. Dans les deux cas, ça m'arrange pas. Si au moins on savait comment tout a commencé ! _

_D'un coup d'œil vers Sai, je lui signale qu'on y retourne. On se remet à courir vers le nuage noir après avoir pris une bonne respiration. Si on meurt pas intoxiqué, on aura de la chance ! _

_Brusquement, une tornade se crée juste devant nous et sillonne le sol en zigzag. On l'évite facilement, se demandant d'où provient l'attaque. Mais tout ce que je constate, c'est que le nuage est moins épais à un certain endroit. Sai part devant moi et ouvre le chemin. On ressort ainsi de l'épaisse fumée et on entre dans un endroit désertique où la vue est beaucoup plus claire. Devant nous se dressent un blond ayant une queue de cheval manchot, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, Choji et Ino en train de soigner le bras de Shikamaru. _

- _Sakura ! Sai ! Allez rejoindre au plus vite Naruto ! Il est parti par là ! _

- _Ok ! _

_On suit ainsi la direction du bras de Kakashi-sensei, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans ce nuage opaque. On voit vraiment rien ! En plus mes yeux ne veulent pas cesser de pleurer et j'ai la gorge en feu ! Je n'ai même pas encore combattu que je suis déjà dans un état pitoyable ! _

_Nous courons le plus vite possible. Pendant le trajet, je me demande comment un mort peut ressusciter… C'était bien Deidara face à Kakashi-sensei ? Pourtant, il s'était fait exploser, je l'ai vu ! Vraiment, l'Akatsuki est composé de membres très dangereux… _

_Enfin, nous sortons de la fumée noire et ce que je vois me pétrifie. Sasuke-kun… Il est là, à quelques mètres, un genoux en terre et couvert de sang. Il s'aperçoit de notre présence et tourne ses pupilles noires vers moi. Il halète pour reprendre son souffle. Il a dû faire un combat très puissant vu son état. Il se relève finalement et se met à courir pour nous fuir. Nous le poursuivons et entrons dans la forêt sombre. _

_Il court vite mais ses blessures l'ont affaibli. Une chance ! Enfin ! Peut-être que ce moment tant attendu va arriver ! Sasuke-kun va revenir à Konoha ! Je me force à accélérer, réveillant la douleur de ma cheville, mais je m'en fiche, Sasuke-kun est là ! Il est juste à porter de main ! Je lui montrerai que j'ai changé, que j'ai évolué et que je suis devenue plus forte ! _

_Pendant notre course-poursuite, je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que le fou des bombes et l'équipe de Kakashi-sensei se sont déplacés et qu'ils se dirigent vers nous. Leur combat les a amenés de façon à ce qu'ils soient juste devant nous. Ça devient dangereux, nous risquons de prendre une attaque de plein fouet. Et pourtant… Pourtant, je ne renonce pas et Sai suit mon rythme. Dès qu'il a vu Sasuke-kun, il est devenu beaucoup plus sérieux et je sens que je pourrai compter sur lui jusqu'au bout. _

_Un immense chakra apparaît subitement. Il est tellement énorme que je n'arrive pas à savoir exactement d'où il vient. C'est pire qu'Itachi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi, d'un seul coup, sans qu'on ait eu une seule information, l'Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun et d'autres débarquent sans prévenir ? Et si près de Konoha ? _

_Une énorme quantité de chakra se propage dans la forêt et le sol se met brusquement à vibrer. Au-dessus de nos têtes, une immense vague de dix mètres de hauteur apparaît et s'apprête à nous écraser ! _

- _Sakura ! _

_Sai me tire le bras et me serre contre lui avant d'invoquer un de ses dessins. Un abri nous protège de l'attaque mais du coup, on ne voit plus rien ! Sasuke-kun ! Où est-il ? L'impact de la vague est brutal et je sens le sol trembler de plus en plus. Mes entrailles, sous tous ces chakra effrayants, ont envie de sortir... C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? _

_La vague passe et le danger écarté, Sai me libère de ses bras et annule sa technique. Je découvre un nouveau paysage : tout est trempé mais surtout, plus rien, tous les arbres ont été déracinés et il n'y a aucune trace de Sasuke-kun. Où est-il ? OÙ EST-IL ? _

_Une silhouette surgit finalement devant nous : grand, bleu, une énorme épée dans le dos, c'est un monstre-poisson, horrible et très moche. Berk ! Comment peut-on créer des trucs pareils ? _

- _Oh… Des survivants ? Ceux de Konoha sont vraiment difficiles à tuer de nos jours… Je vais régler ça vite fait ! _

_On se met en garde, prêts à se battre contre ce requin. Mais avant que l'un de nous n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas que Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, Shikamaru et Ino dans les bras de Choji, inconsciente, se postent juste devant nous. _

- _Ino… _

- _Elle va bien, m'affirme Kakashi-sensei. Je vous ai dit d'aller chercher Naruto ! Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, on s'en charge ! _

- _On a vu Sasuke-kun ! _

- _Il est venu alors…_

_Kakashi-sensei se retourne vers moi et pèse bien ses mots : _

- _Priorité à Naruto ! Secourez-le au plus vite et empêchez-le de faire des bêtises ! _

- _Oui ! _

_Je maudis Naruto d'avoir autant de cervelle qu'un moineau et poursuis mon chemin avec Sai dans la même direction qu'avant. Le poisson géant tente de nous arrêter mais il est gêné par Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-taicho. _

- _Et faites attention à Deidara ! Il s'est enfui !, nous crie au loin Shikamaru. _

- _Pouvez pas le dire plus tôt ?, ai-je grogné dans mes dents. _

_Je suis légèrement en rogne. Non, plutôt complètement en rage. Naruto ! Si tu meurs je te tue ! À cause de toi, Sasuke-kun va repartir très loin ! BAKA !_

_Le paysage désolé que nous traversons est déprimant. Cette région était auparavant recouverte d'une épaisse forêt, agréable refuge lorsque le soleil tapait fort en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Bon nombre de shinobi s'y promenait pour se relaxer et ici se trouvaient de nombreuses plantes très utiles pour certains médicaments. Quel gâchis ! _

_Des cris… Naruto ! Toujours en train de gueuler celui-là... Enfin, au moins on l'a retrouvé ! Il suffit juste de passer au coin de ce rocher et… _

_Je m'arrête et Sai me rentre dedans me poussant en plein milieu de deux attaques mortelles… _

_Je vais mourir ? _

_Avant de mourir, peut-être devrai-je expliquer d'abord à nos très chers lecteurs ce qu'il se passe… Derrière ce rocher, la végétation a été épargnée par l'attaque du poisson sur pattes et ainsi, nous retrouvons une petite clairière en bordure de forêt. Je suis plantée entre deux mâles très dangereux : Naruto est à ma droite, un rasengan à la main, le visage déformé par la colère, ses yeux d'un rouge sang prononcé, signe de la présence de Kyuubi, tandis qu'à ma gauche se trouve Deidara, lançant oiseaux, insectes, araignées – Aaaah ! DES ARAIGNEES ! – ainsi que d'autres bêtes en tout genre, toutes bien sûr composées d'un explosif très dangereux – le jour où les explosifs seront sans danger, je vous appelle – et ces deux mâles sont prêts à me mettre en charpie à cause d'un certain brun juste derrière moi. Aarg… Je vais mourir. _

_Les deux mâles m'aperçoivent et je vois leur visage se déformer. Naruto panique et commence à freiner tandis que l'autre blond sourit à pleines dents. Je sens Naruto me prendre par la taille, son rasengan dans l'autre main, je vois des explosions un peu partout, le chakra bleu tourbillonnant s'écraser sur le sol pour nous protéger et… le noir complet. _

_Je suis morte ?_

* * *

_**Naru :** AAAHHH ! SAKURA-CHAN EST MORTE ! **#court comme un débile, les larmes aux yeux en hurlant#**_

_**Kyuu :** Il est stupide... _

_**Sasu :** Sincèrement, ça me dérange pas. _

_**Kyuu :** De quoi ? Que la biche soit morte ou qu'il soit stupide ? _

_**Sasu :** Un peu des deux... _

_**Moi #pense# :** Sadique... **#parle#** Sakura n'est pas morte Naru... Regarde, c'est qu'un flash-back... Tu vois, tout en haut c'est écrit en gras **/Flash-Back : deux ans et demi auparavant/** donc Sakura ne peut pas mourir dans le passé alors qu'elle se le remémore... Tu comprends ? _

_**Naru #sèche ses larmes# :** Oui... **#grand sourire et sautille de joie#** Sakura-chan est vivante ! Sakura-chan est vivante ! Sakura-chan est **#BAM#**_

_**Sakura #après avoir assommé Naru# :** BAKA ! Comment t'as pu croire que j'étais morte ? **#se tourne vers "son Sasuke-kun chéri d'amour"#** Et toi Sasuke-kun, je parie que tu ne l'as pas cru une seule seconde ! N'est-ce pas ? **#Grand sourire de fille amoureuse# **_

_**Sasu #pense# :** Merde, c'était encore un délire de l'auteur... **#soupire et pense tout haut#** J'aurai préféré que ce soit vrai... _

_**Moi, Kyuu et Sakura :** O.O _

_**Sasuke :** Oups... J'ai parlé tout haut... _

_**#Moi et Kyuu pouffons de rire#**_

_**Sakura #blessée au coeur# : **Ah... _

_**Naru #qui se réveille# :** Aïe... ça fait mal... _

_**Sakura #complètement déboussolée, se jette dans les bras de Naru# : **Naru ! **#pleure sur l'épaule du blond#** Sasuke-kun veut ma mort ! Tu veux bien me protéger ? _

_**Sasu #alerte générale !# :** Naru ! Y'a une nouvelle promo sur les ramen ! Je t'invite ! Tu viens ? **#tire sur la manche de Naru avec obstination# **_

_**Kyuu #va bientôt s'étouffer avec son rire# :** Le microbe a du succès ! **#reprend son sérieux et parle d'une voix d'un reporter de foot#** Lequel des deux va emporté le coeur de notre cher baka blond ? Quel miracle pourront-ils accomplir pour avoir l'exclusivité de son corps... ?_

_**Moi #joue le jeu# :** Son sourire, sa beauté... ? _

_**Kyuu :** Son QI de cervelle d'oiseau... ? _

_**Moi :** Qui pourra supporter toutes ses bêtises, ses ramen matin, midi et soir... ? _

_**Kyuu :** Et surtout qui a le compte en banque qui lui correspond... ? _

_**Moi :** Mais ce que tu oublies mon cher Kyuu... _

_**Kyuu :** Oui, ma chère Vague... ? _

_**Moi :** C'est... MAIS POURQUOI ILS LE DESHABILLENT ? _

_**Kyuu :** Non, c'est plutôt... POURQUOI LE MICROBE SE PLANQUE DERRIÈRE MOI ? _

_**Naru :** Kyuu... Ils me font peur ! **#pointe du doigt Sasu et Sakura, les yeux rouges et leur bouche dégoulinante de bave# **_

_**Moi #se tape le front, désespérée# :** Ils sont intenables... Alors ? Reviews ? _


	5. Un shinobi et la Volonté du feu

_**H**eum... Bon bah... Je vais faire court... Voici le chapitre le plus démoralisant de cette fic (enfin pour l'instant). Sachez que je n'ai absolument aucune rancoeur envers un certain brun beau gosse que j'adore (donc pas Sasuke) et que ce n'est qu'à cause d'une bourde de ma part que vous allez devoir lire un chapitre déprimant... Par contre, il y a UN couple ! Pas officiel, certes, ni réciproque (enfin ça c'est vous qui décidez) mais il y en a bien un. _

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD_

_**Note : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Note 2 : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 3 : **Il y aura plusieurs point de vue : d'abord Sai (le beau brun super sexy qui n'est pas Sasuke xD), puis Sakura et enfin, le mien (la narratrice le retour ! xD)_

_**Note 4 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 5 : **J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple et seulement des sous-entendus... Vous avez été nombreux à me faire des propositions et voyant que je ne pourrais pas satisfaire tout le monde, je vais faire comme ça ! (Et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé un NaruHina, #Aarg ! Crise cardiaque# J'essayerai de faire un effort ;) !) _

_**R**éponses aux reviews : _

_**Anne-Laure :** Alors... Bah, Sakura, elle va bien, les autres aussi, ils doivent être en train de prendre une tasse de thé dans mon salon... (xD) Hum... sinon, à part ça, Naruto ne va pas encore être transplanté, comme tu dis... ça, c'est pour après (et j'ai l'impression que ce sera dans longtemps si ça continue -_-) Là aussi, pas d'humour, c'est chapitre totalement triste... Mais je vais me rattraper au prochain chapitre ! _

_**Magnagna Love :** Bravo pour avoir tout lu ! xD Et je m'excuse d'avance pour heu... les morts d'Itachi et Deidara (j'avais déjà prévenu dans le deuxième chapitre) Je doute que la bourde te plaise (à moins que tu n'aimes absolument pas un certain brun super sexy qui n'est pas Sasuke xD) mais je peux toujours espérer ! Encore quelques sous-entendus (très très sous-entendus pour le SasuNaru si on est vraiment accroc) et un vrai couple secondaire ! Je l'adore celui-là, et on pourra pas me faire changer d'avis xD !Et donc, voici la suite ! _

**_Et encore plein de reviews ! Yahoo-hoo ! Continuez, j'adore ça ! _**

_**Dernière petite chose :** Beaucoup étaient impatients de connaître la mauvaise surprise... Pas sûr qu'elle vous plaise mais bon, moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre, on apprend comment Sasuke est revenu à Konoha et j'ai tenté de mettre un peu d'humour en appelant Deidara "la blonde" mais ça aussi, pas sûr que ce soit si marrant. Je vais me rattraper, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _

**POUR CAUSE DE VACANCES DE NOËL ET RAISONS FAMILIALES, CE SERA PROBABLEMENT LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE L'ANNEE. JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOËL, UNE BONNE ANNEE ET DE BONNES VACANCES !**

_**E**t maintenant, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Vulpes**_

**Un shinobi et la Volonté du Feu **(ou comment réparer une bourde monumentale signée Vagabonde)

_Point de vue de Sai :_

**_/Flash Back : Toujours deux ans et demi auparavant/_**

_Courir. Depuis que Naruto a vu Sasuke, nous courons dans les bois. Je porte Sakura sur le dos. De nombreuses brûlures plus ou moins graves parsèment son corps et la blonde derrière nous – Deidara – nous poursuit. Elle a créé un de ses oiseaux immenses, prêt à exploser à tous moments, et rit de nous. Nous, qui courons en **le** poursuivant. _

_Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire. Pourtant, c'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Naruto continue de courir, fou de **l'**avoir vu. Je le comprends, en un sens. J'ai toujours voulu voir le lien qui existait entre ces deux-là. Et maintenant qu'il est près de nous, blessé et donc plus facile à attraper, j'espère pouvoir le voir aujourd'hui. Voir ce lien indestructible et unique qui changera leur destin. _

_Finalement, Sasuke arrive au bord d'une crevasse assez profonde et saute pour atteindre l'autre rebord. Mais lorsqu'il pose son pied sur le sol, il glisse et dégringole vers le fond. Quelque fois, il se rattrape à une roche mais à chaque fois, sous son poids et sa vitesse, elle se casse et le laisse tomber. Il s'écrase assez lourdement au sol après avoir fait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. _

_Naruto n'a pas attendu qu'il finisse sa course vers le sol pour venir à son secours. S'aidant de notre chakra, nous accédons facilement au fond du précipice. L'Uchiwa est encore conscient mais ses nombreuses blessures l'empêchent de se relever. Il est couvert de sang et porte des traces d'une lutte violente contre un autre adversaire. Sa chemise blanche est déchirée, teintée de sang comme son pantalon. Il lève vers nous des yeux un peu éteints et on peut lire dans ses pupilles noires sa colère. _

_Il est à environ cinq mètres de nous. Naruto et moi s'avançons plus lentement vers lui, prudents. J'entends presque le cœur de Naruto battre dans sa poitrine. À moins que ce ne soit celui de Sakura ? _

- _Sasuke… _

_L'Uchiwa ne répond rien et je doute qu'il le puisse même s'il le voulait. Il respire fort, des gouttes de sueurs s'écoulent sur tout son corps... C'est impressionnant… Toutes ces blessures, la bataille en elle-même, la course-poursuite de tout à l'heure en plus d'éviter les attaques monstrueuses de certains membres de l'Akatsuki et une chute qui aurait dû lui être mortelle, il reste éveillé et commence à s'accouder, haletant. Il est d'une endurance à toute épreuve… _

- _Hé hé hé !_

_Je relève la tête, de même que Naruto et Sasuke, et aperçoit tout en haut de la crevasse la blonde et son oiseau. Elle s'écarte rapidement du rebord et j'entends son rire au loin. _

- _Katsu ! _

_L'oiseau explose juste au-dessus de nos têtes. D'énormes rochers tombent vers nous, prêt à nous écraser. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je jette loin de tout le corps de Sakura, prêt du corps essoufflé de Sasuke pour la protéger et entame moi aussi une retraite plus que nécessaire. Mais les pierres sont plus rapides que prévues et d'autres explosions retentissent. Je cours pour leur échapper mais une pierre me frappe lourdement le dos. Je tombe, incapable de retenir un cri de douleur. _

_Sur le sol, ma vue devient floue et un mal naît au niveau de mon dos. Il ne faut pas que je reste ici… Je pose mes mains au sol, me relève vite – trop vite – et je commence à voir du rouge. Je titube mais me force à rester debout. Il faut… me sortir… de là… Un pas… Deux pas… Ma vue s'éclaircit, je vois le rocher tomber, tomber, tomber… Naruto… Ma gorge est sèche, mes yeux ne peuvent que s'agrandir devant l'horreur… J'ouvre la bouche… Aucun son ne sort, rien, seul un gémissement rauque arrive à traverser ces lèvres si sèches… _

_Se reprendre… Je me mets à courir vers Naruto, coincé à plat ventre sous un rocher d'un peu plus de deux mètres… Seules ses jambes sont sous la roche mais d'autres tombent autour de nous et il faut se dépêcher. Il est conscient, c'est déjà ça. Je trace quelques monstres à cornes crochues. Je les invoque puis ils se mettent au travail. Ils arrivent à dégager la jambe gauche de Naruto mais une explosion projette d'autres pierres et détruit mes dessins. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas touchés et je me mets à faire le travail de mes invocations. Je pose mes mains sur le lourd rocher et commence à pousser. _

_Trop vite… Pas vu… Pas le temps… _

_Une petite bestiole blanche se pose juste au niveau de mes mains et explose. Je sens mon corps voler puis percuter le sol brutalement. Noir à rouge. Je ne vois rien. Un son strident résonne en permanence dans mes oreilles et, couché sur le côté, je ne sens plus mes mains. Mes mains… _

_Le sol tremble sous l'impact des roches et c'est lorsque plus aucune secousse ne traverse mon corps que je comprends que la pluie de pierres est terminée. Peu à peu, ma perception des choses aux alentours commence à redevenir claire. Mon visage plaqué au sol, je peux voir Sasuke toujours tremblant de fatigue et Sakura un peu plus loin derrière lui, à l'abri, tandis que Naruto essaye de s'extirper en forçant sur sa jambe « valide » : elle saigne abondamment au niveau du genoux tandis que son pantalon orange est méconnaissable, noir et sali par le sang, il est tailladé tout le long de sa jambe, découvrant d'autres blessures légèrement moins graves. _

_Mais ce qui attire le plus mon regard, c'est la blonde qui est postée juste devant Sasuke. Celui-ci tente de se relever et attrape son katana dans le dos. Deidara rit, fier de lui, et lance un regard supérieur au brun. L'Uchiwa se relève finalement, incertain de pouvoir tenir longtemps sur ses pieds, le katana juste devant lui, tenu à deux mains, il renvoie un regard rempli de haine à son vis-à-vis. _

- _Alors, Uchiwa…, commence la blonde en insistant bien sur le « Uchiwa ». Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu peux plus marcher ? Quel dommage… _

- _… _

- _Pff… Ça doit être de famille de pas parler. Tu vas mourir, tu devrais profiter de tes derniers instants ! _

- _… _

- _Tch… C'est ça, fais le fier ! De toute façon, tu le sais, tu vas mourir… La fierté avant tout, hein ? Tu aurais pu me supplier de t'épargner, me baiser les pieds, et même me promettre d'être mon serviteur à condition de te laisser la vie sauve ! Mais non, les Uchiwa, pas moyen de les faire fléchir ! Tu ressembles vraiment à ton frère. _

_Je vois les muscles de Sasuke se tendre et ses mains blanchir. Il ne doit vraiment pas aimer son frère. _

- _Je suis content de me débarrasser de toi définitivement, reprend la blonde en souriant. Tu arrêteras d'interférer lorsqu'on voudra accomplir nos missions « Récupérations des Jinchuriki ». _

_« Récupérations des Jinchuriki »… ? Il serait venu pour protéger Naruto… ? Il y aurait donc encore de l'espoir pour qu'il revienne… ? _

_Mon esprit commence à s'engourdir, mes membres aussi d'ailleurs, à part mes mains… Je ne sens plus mes mains. Je tente de bouger et mes muscles se crispent… Je retiens mon souffle et sers les dents sous la douleur. Je plisse mes yeux pour réfréner cette torture que mon corps me fait subir. Arriverai-je à me lever ? Je vais essayer, mais ce n'est pas sûr. _

- _LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ENFOIRE !_

_Je renonce un instant à faire le moindre geste pour observer la scène devant moi. La blonde s'amuse à frapper le corps affaibli de Sasuke ce qui a provoqué la colère de Naruto, toujours coincé sous le rocher. Le brun s'écroule au sol en se tenant les côtes, le souffle court. Son katana, traînant aux pieds de la blonde, brille sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui parviennent jusqu'ici… La lame m'éblouit un instant lorsque la blonde s'en empare et l'élève au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux l'observer. _

- _Hmm… Kasanagi… D'après la légende, il est indestructible et rien ne lui résiste… L'une des plus belles lames du monde… Comment un môme comme toi a pu mettre la main dessus ?_

_La blonde fait semblant de réfléchir, posant un doigt sur son menton et émettant un long son grave. _

- _Suis-je bête !, dit-elle en se frappant le front avec le dos de sa main unique. C'est à cause de ce vieux serpent tout pourri ! _

_La blonde reporte ensuite son attention sur l'Uchiwa et sourit à nouveau. Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto. Il trépigne de rage, je vois même des larmes couler sur ses joues, il frappe le sol, incapable de bouger. _

_Je teste mes forces… Je tremble sous la douleur, l'effort et la fatigue… La blonde abaisse le katana et le positionne de façon à transpercer le corps de Sasuke. Bouge... Bouge... BOUGE ! _

_Un corps, lorsque les muscles ne répondent plus, lorsque le cerveau lui hurle de ne plus bouger, lorsque la douleur le transperce pour lui dire qu'il ne peut plus continuer, peut accomplir un miracle. D'après les médecins, c'est de la folie pure, mais pour le corps, c'est un exploit. Car un esprit est derrière lui, le provoquant, lui soufflant de ne pas abandonner, de donner son maximum et même plus, l'esprit est incontrôlable, il ressent la douleur mais fait abstraction, il l'oublie et la surmonte. Cet esprit et ce corps ne font plus qu'un et seule la Volonté les pousse à accomplir des exploits. Cet esprit et ce corps appartiennent à un shinobi. Ils m'appartiennent ! ALORS BOUGE ! _

_Le miracle s'accomplit. Mon corps bouge, mes pieds courent, je m'interpose entre la lame et Sasuke et mes mains l'attrapent. Mes mains ! Elles sont… là… _

_La lame me transperce et mon corps bloque la garde, empêchant la blonde de toucher à un seul cheveu de Sasuke. Le miracle qui m'a permis de bouger ce corps s'arrête ici… Toute cette douleur refoulée, ajoutée à celle du katana dans le corps, remonte à la surface et m'agenouille, impuissant face à elle. _

- _SAI ! TEME ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! _

_Naruto… _

_Un filet de sang coule de ma bouche. Du sang, tout autour, commence à s'échapper de mon corps, en même temps que ma vie. Durant mes quelques minutes restantes de conscience, j'aperçois l'Uchiwa se relever difficilement et fouiller dans ma sacoche. Un kunai… Je croise son regard déterminé un instant puis il se retourne vers la blonde qui tente malgré tout de retirer Kasanagi de mon corps. Mes mains, qui bientôt deviendront aussi froides que le marbre, se cramponnent à la garde, empêchant la blonde de reprendre la lame et peut-être bien sa main aussi… Cette main qui reste bloquée par ma faible poigne de mourant l'empêche de bouger. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. _

_D'un coup sec et bien placé, Sasuke lui tranche la gorge. Dans le sillage du kunai, une traînée de sang s'envole et s'éparpille tout autour de moi. Je relâche la garde du katana et libère la main de la blonde. _

_Je… ne peux… plus… tenir… _

_Avant de m'écraser sur le sol poisseux, deux mains tremblantes me soutiennent par les épaules. Je n'entends plus rien, mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes doigts ne veulent plus bouger, à chaque respiration, je sens le sang remonter dans ma bouche et je repense soudain à ce frère qui m'a quitté il y a si longtemps… _

_Sasuke se penche doucement vers moi et murmure à mon oreille : _

- _Pourquoi… ?_

_Je souris, de ce sourire si éclatant que Naruto apprécie tant, que mon frère appréciait tant, que tout le monde aimait tant… Ce sourire, je lui offre, parce que je suis heureux, ce lien existe, il vient de me le prouver, en me posant cette simple question… _

- _Je voulais savoir… si ce lien… existait vraiment… _

- _Qu-_

- _Il existe… Prends soin de… ces deux-là… _

_Je me laisse envahir par cette sensation étrange, un bien être jamais ressenti, comme si tout ce que je devais faire avait été fait, comme si je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire : me laisser aller… _

_Je ne sombre pas. Je prends mon envol…_

**_/Flash Back End : Retour au présent/_**

* * *

_Point de vue de Sakura_

Je m'étais réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital, couverte de bandages mais vivante. Peu de temps après, on m'a appris la mort de Sai…

Sai…

Il avait sauvé Sasuke-kun qui lui-même nous avait sauvé, Naruto et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est resté au village et ce qui l'a décidé à rester avec nous. Sa vengeance n'était même pas encore accomplie. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette crevasse, mais personne n'a voulu me dire ce que c'était. Sai avait dû être un élément important pour son changement d'attitude à notre égard. Mais je crois que je ne saurai jamais comment il a fait.

Je soupire en sentant une brise légère me chatouiller le visage. J'ai pleuré pendant longtemps sa mort. Naruto est devenu pendant une courte période plus triste… et acharné aussi. Je crois qu'il s'en est voulu. Il s'en veut sûrement encore. Pourtant, je ne lui en veux pas. Même si on ne m'a rien dit, je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien. Après tout, c'est Naruto…

Sasuke-kun n'a pas été réintégré tout de suite. Seul le témoignage de Naruto – que je n'ai pas entendu – lui a permis de garder la tête sur les épaules. Tsunade-sama l'a cru et ainsi, elle lui a collé toute une patrouille d'ANBU sur le dos, en plus de moi, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-taicho. Il avait l'obligation de révéler les moindres détails de son séjour chez Orochimaru. C'est ainsi qu'on a appris que ce serpent était mort. Par contre, il est resté évasif sur son retour à Konoha. Pourquoi est-il resté ?

Les jours puis les semaines se sont écoulés… Sasuke-kun commençait peu à peu à regagner la confiance du village. Seuls Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et moi lui faisions totalement confiance. C'était Sasuke-kun après tout. Il avait acquis de la puissance, et il était revenu. Peut-être que c'était prévu depuis le début… On ne s'inquiétait pas, on savait qu'il resterait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Notre priorité était Itachi et l'Akatsuki. Lorsque cette menace serait définitivement écartée, on pourrait enfin vivre sans contrainte, sans ce poids permanent qu'est la peur. Encore une fois, j'étais entre eux, mise un peu à l'écart… Ma performance dans cette crevasse était, après tout, la meilleure que je puisse faire devant Sasuke-kun ! Être inconsciente, être un poids mort, pendant que mes amis ont besoin de moi ! C'est génial non ?

Si j'avais été plus forte à ce moment-là, si j'avais été plus attentive, si j'avais été plus rapide, si cette boule au fond de mon ventre m'avait empêchée de tourner derrière ce rocher, si… si… si… Alors j'aurai pu faire quelque chose… Mais on ne revient pas en arrière… Sai est mort et le restera…

Il est devenu un MAC, un Mort Au Combat. Son nom de substitution est gravé sur la stèle des héros de Konoha. Il nous a été impossible de connaître son véritable nom. Tant mieux. Moi, j'ai connu Sai, pas un vulgaire agent de la Racine tombé du ciel.

Je plonge ma main dans ma sacoche et frôle un petit paquet… Le cadeau de Naruto. Finalement, je l'ai repris. Après tout, c'était même pas lui mais ce baka de démon sournois ! Tss… Il suffit que je repense à lui pour que je sois en colère !

Je passe juste devant la vitrine des Yamanaka et croise l'image de mon reflet. Mes cheveux courts sont un peu plus décoiffés que d'habitude et j'y passe ma main. J'aperçois à travers la vitre Ino en train de fignoler un bouquet de glaïeuls roses. Me remémorer le passé me fait penser que je n'_y_ suis pas allée depuis longtemps. En entrant dans la boutique, la petite clochette tinte lorsque je pousse la porte.

- Oh ! Sakura !

- Bonjour Ino !

Elle me sourit et me demande :

- Tu viens acheter des fleurs ?

Je réponds à son sourire.

- Oui.

- C'est pour qui ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore pour Naruto ou Lee ou je déprime. Il faut sortir un peu !

Elle dit ça d'un ton mielleux tout en s'accoudant au comptoir mais je la connais depuis longtemps. Malgré sa désinvolture et son sourire, elle aussi a payé le prix.

- Mais figure-toi que je sors, Ino ! Regarde ! Dès que j'aurai acheté une fleur de lys, je vais franchir la porte et sortir !

Je lui tire la langue, malicieuse.

- Maieuh… ! Sakura !

Elle fait une petite moue, jouant le jeu. Elle croise les bras et me regarde d'un air boudeur.

- Alors ? C'est pour qui ?

Je grimace. Je sais comment elle va réagir si je lui dis. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne me lâchera si je ne lui dis pas.

- _Lui_.

Son air boudeur disparaît et je vois son visage pâlir à vue d'œil.

- A…ah…

- Tu… Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Heu… N…non… J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…

Elle tente de me rassurer en faisant un sourire crispé mais elle ne me trompe pas. Ça lui fait toujours aussi mal de parler de _lui_. Malgré les années… J'espère qu'un jour, elle ira _là-bas_ et lui dira enfin « au revoir ». Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Elle me donne la fleur de lys, une blanche, comme toutes celles que j'offre à ceux que j'aime, et entame le chemin pour rejoindre le monument consacré aux morts. Je dépose délicatement la fleur à ses pieds et repense à Ino. Je soupire…

Le vent fait voltiger quelques feuilles rouges et jaunes dans la petite clairière. C'est encore l'été mais déjà les feuilles tombent, mourant dans leurs plus belles couleurs. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'une fumée noire est apparue au bord de Konoha, Ino a perdu plus que moi dans cette bataille.

Elle ne pourra jamais donner vie.

* * *

Dans une rue commerçante où un groupe de jeunes enfants s'amusent à jouer à chat, une jeune fille blonde les observe avec un regard triste à travers la vitrine de sa boutique fleurie. Elle place sa main au niveau de son ventre, sentant à travers le tissu de la robe d'été une cicatrice. Elle sait qu'elle restera marquée à vie et que ce n'est pas joli à voir. Mais ce qui la chagrine le plus, c'est que cette cicatrice lui a enlevé un don précieux.

La jeune fille penche sa tête et laisse sa mèche cacher son visage. Quelques larmes tombent sur le comptoir en bois, silencieusement.

* * *

_**Sai :** Je suis mort. _

_**Deidara :** Aaaaah ! Je suis mort aussiiii ! _

_**Sasu, Sakura et Kyuu :** ... -_-_

_**Moi #de la sueur commence à perler sur le front# :** Hé hé hé... _

_**Sasu :** Tout ça pour ça... Pff... Fallait pas en faire tout un plat. _

_**Sakura :** Ah la la... **#soupire en signe de désespoir#** Digne de la plus belle bourde du monde... _

_**Kyuu :** Quelle bourde ? Moi je trouve plutôt que c'est pas assez sanglant ! _

_**Sasu et Sakura :** o.O _

_**Moi :** Moi aussi mais bon, je suis partie sur Humour et Aventure, pas Glauque et Sadique ! Il fallait tuer Sai et je voulais pas d'une fin débile où il meurt pour rien ! Au moins ça a servi à quelque chose ! T'es revenu Sasu ! _

_**Sasu :** Mouais... _

_**Naru :** Sakura-chan est vivante ! Sakura-chan est vivante ! Sakura-chan est **#BAM#** (tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose xD)_

_**Deidara #passablement énervé# :** TA GUEULE ! MOI JE SUIS MORT ! **#s'effondre en pleurant#**_

_**Sai :** Moi aussi. _

_**Deidara :** Oui mais toi c'est en héros ! **#renifle#** Moi je suis le pauvre type qui est méchant avec tout le monde ! OUUIIINNN ! _

_**#Sasu et Sakura l'assomment, on se demande bien pourquoi...#**_

_**Kyuu :** Bah pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? _

_**Sasu #ignore Kyuu# :** C'est moi qui l'aie frappé en premier ! _

_**Sakura #ignore également Kyuu# :** Oui mais moi j'ai frappé plus fort ! _

_**Sasu et Sakura #synchro# :** ALORS IL EST À MOI !_

_**Kyuu :** Gné ? De quoi ils parlent ? _

_**Sai :** Je pense qu'ils parlent de Naruto qui a été assommé par Deidara qu'ils ont assommé. _

_**Moi #se trémousse sur place# :** Kyaaaa~ ! Kawaiiiiii~ ! Ils se battent pour Naru-chan ! _

_**Kyuu #chuchote à Sai# :** T'as de la chance d'être mort, au moins elle t'embêtera plus. _

_**Sai #chuchote à Kyuu# :** Peut-être mais je crois qu'elle a trouvé un autre moyen de me torturer même dans l'au-delà... _

_**Kyuu :** Galèèèèèèèèèè... **#BAM#** _

_**Ino #a assommé Kyuu O.O !# :** Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? On n'imite pas Shika sans mon autorisation !_

_**Tout le monde s'arrête pour fixer la nouvelle arrivante #c'est-à-dire que Sasu et Sakura arrêtent de tirer sur les bras d'un Naru dans les vapes et que j'arrête de me trémousser# :** Ino ?_

_**Sasu :** Merde, pourquoi elle est pas morte aussi ? _

_**Ino :** Sympa... Tu pourrais me réconforter au moins ! Je viens d'apprendre que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants ! _

_**Sasu :** Et que tu aimais Sai, par la même occasion. Alors fiche-moi la paix ! Va le rejoindre, il est juste là-bas. **#pointe du doigt Sai#**_

**_#Sai se fait sauter dessus par une blonde, devient sourd à cause d'un certain "Sai-kuuun" hurlé dans les oreilles puis s'écroule sous le poids d'Ino, s'étouffe et meurt#_**

_**Moi : **Hum... Je vais arrêter là les massacres de Sai... Reviews ? _

**POUR CAUSE DE VACANCES DE NOËL ET RAISONS FAMILIALES, CE SERA PROBABLEMENT LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE L'ANNEE. JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN JOYEUX NOËL, UNE BONNE ANNEE ET DE BONNES VACANCES !**


	6. Kyuu & Naruto VS Boule de poils

_**C**oucou tout_ _le monde ! Je fais mon grand retour dans le monde de la fanfiction ! Mais avant toute chose : _**TOUTES MES EXCUSES POUR CE RETARD ! **_Et même si je ne mérite absolument pas d'être pardonnée, s'il vous plaît, me tuez pas ! Je vous ai concocté un super long chapitre ! Il fait 9 792 mots ! Même si j'avais espéré en faire 10 000, j'ai préféré coupé ici ! Mais c'est quand même un long chapitre... non ? _

_**Désolé de ne pas vous répondre personnellement mais je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir mis un p'tit mot ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisaient sans rien dire et ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu !**_

_**D**isclaimer : Si c'était moi l'auteur de Naruto, je pense pas que la série serait aller aussi loin x3 ! _

_**Note : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Note 2 :** Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 3 :** J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple, que des sous-entendus, pas plus ;) ! Comme ça tout le monde est content !_

_**Note 4 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 5 :** La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru : Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**E**t merci encore pour vos reviews ! _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**Kyuu et Naruto, ensemble face à un renard bien remonté ! (Et vive le retour de Naru!)**

Aaaah… Des ramen… Un immense bol de ramen… Je plonge dedans, avale le liquide salé avant de reprendre une bouffée d'air, sentant délicieusement l'odeur des ramen… Exquis… Les yeux toujours fermés, j'ouvre la gueule bien grande et la referme sur une nouille plus grosse que les autres et qui a une couleur orangée… Etrange… Je me rappelais pas que j'avais une gueule… Et encore moins que les nouilles étaient recouvertes de longs poils roux… En plus, elle bouge… Bizarre… Très bizarre… Mais tellement délicieuuUUUX !

_« - AAAHH ! MICROBE ! LÂCHE-ÇA ! LÂCHE-ÇA JE TE DIS ! »_

Je me fais gentiment jeter loin de Kyuu – enfin gentiment, je fais un vol plané et atterris sur mon petit derrière – et surtout, je lâche ce que j'avais pris pour une nouille… Oups… C'était la queue de Kyuu…

Minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je suis où ?

_« - ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? TU PEUX PAS DORMIR COMME TOUT LE MONDE SANS ME MORDRE LA QUEUE ? _

- _J'ai pas fait exprès… Je rêvais juste d'un immense bol de ramen et… J'ai cru que je mangeais une nouille… Hé hé… _

- _T'AS RÊVE DE ME MANGER ? IL A… Il a… » _

Je le vois écarquiller des yeux et imiter les poissons. Il doit être choqué.

J'en profite pour observer le lieu où je suis. Heu… C'est tout noir, on voit même pas où le sol et le plafond se rejoignent… C'est flippant. En plus, je suis dans le corps du renard mais je peux voir Kyuu – dans son corps de renard avec neuf queues – et une tâche orange – sûrement le vrai renard – un peu plus loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_« - Heu… Kyuu ? »_

Kyuu revient dans son état normal et me fusille du regard. Hé ! J'ai encore rien dit !

_« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _

- _Où est-ce qu'on est ? _

- _Tu le sais pas ? _

- _Bah je vais pas te poser la question si je le savais ! _

- _On est dans le corps du mini renard. _

- _Hein… ? _

- _Faut tout t'expliquer à toi ! On est dans la tête du renard, avec le véritable renard, le truc là-bas… _

- _Ah… _

- _T'as rien compris. _

- _Heu… ouais. On était déjà dans le renard. Alors on est dans le renard du renard ? _

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Tu sais ce que tu dis au moins ? _

- _Pas vraiment… _

- _Crétin. _

- _Héé ! Je suis pas un crétin, baka ! _

- _Mouais… _

- _… _

- _… _

- _Kyuu ?_

- _Microbe ? _

- _On est où alors ? _

- _Dans une partie du corps du renard où ton esprit, le mien et celui de la boule de poils résident. En gros, on peut se promener, dormir, courir…_

- _Mordre la queue… _

- _Mordre la queue… Mordre la queue ? NON PAS MORDRE LA QUEUE ! _

- _Bah si… C'est ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ! _

- _Recommence plus ! _

- _Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis que ramenivore ! _

- _Pff… On dirait pas. __»_

Un blanc s'installe pendant que j'observe le vrai renard qui me jette un regard noir. Il me donne froid dans le dos…

_«_ - _Mais au fait, pourquoi je suis là ? _

- _Parce que je t'ai pris ta place. _

- _Héé ! Voleur ! Rends-la moi tout de suite !_

- _Pas question ! Je l'ai, je la garde ! Je t'avais prévenu de toute façon. _

- _C'est pas juste, j'étais là avant toi ! _

- _Techniquement, c'était le mini renard mais je pense pas que tu veuilles lui rendre, n'est-ce pas ? _

- _Non, c'est bon… Mais ça fait bizarre… Mon corps agit tout seul et je peux rien faire ! _

- _C'est moi qui bouge depuis tout à l'heure crétin ! _

- _Alors arrête de tourner en rond ça me donne le tournis ! _

- _Je m'installe confortablement, je suis pas comme toi à dormir n'importe où n'importe comment !_

- _Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les genoux de Sasuke seraient confortables ? Parce que là je te suis plus…_

- _Tu comprends rien… Tu sais même pas apprécier les bonnes choses ! _

- _Bien sûr que si ! Mais les jambes de Sasuke en font pas partie !_

- _Pff ! Pour te faire plaisir je vais changer de lieu ! Na !_

- _Et non, att- __»_

Ouah ! Je sens mes pattes – enfin celles du renard – qui bougent toutes seules, c'est trop bizarre ! Et en plus j'ai comme une petite télé devant mes yeux du coup je peux voir ce que voit le corps du renard… Kyuu nous fait sauter des jambes de Sasuke et trottine sur la moquette en agitant sa queue.

_« - Hé ! Comment t'arrives à faire ça ? _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Agiter ta queue comme ça… Ça fait… _

- _Classe ? Oui, je sais... Je me suis entraîné toute ma jeunesse pour me donner cette allure et tu sais je peux même détruire… _

- _Nan, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Ça fait vraiment… bizarre… Je sais pas l'expliquer… _

- _Ah… Super… Tant mieux pour toi… Quand tu sentiras quelque chose de bizarre dans ta gueule, surtout préviens-moi, ça devrait sûrement être des ramens à la queue de renard ! _

- _Hé ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je disais juste que c'était bizarre ! _

- _Hmm… Bah attends, tu vas sentir autre chose de bizarre ! »_

À ce moment-là, j'ai pas pisté le mauvais coup de Kyuu. C'est seulement quand il a ouvert la porte du frigo avec sa queue que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter…

_« - Heu… Kyuu ? _

- _Microbe ? _

- _Tu fais quoi là ? _

- _Bah je me sers, tu vois bien ? _

- _Tu te sers ? _

- _3, 2, 1…_

- _Mais de quoi tu… ?_

- _FROID ! _

- _AAAAAAHH ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ?_

- _TA GUEULE C'EST FROID ! »_

En fait, pour éclaircir la situation pour le moins brumeuse, ce con de Kyuu a voulu me montrer que les sensations du corps du renard pouvait m'atteindre, et il a décidé de mettre de la viande congelée dans sa gueule, du coup j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus de langue et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je peux pas lâcher ce foutu bout de viande parce que JE L'AI JAMAIS VRAIMENT EU DANS MA GUEULE !

_« - ENFOIRE ! _

- _Plus que quelques centimètres … Sauvé ! »_

ENFIN ! Il dépose sa viande glaciale dans une assiette elle-même dans le micro-ondes et s'amuse avec les boutons avant de le mettre en route. Tout souriant il se retourne vers moi.

_« - J'adore cette invention ! Celle que je préfère parmi toutes celles des humains ! _

- _Ah bon ? Avant c'était pas la baignoire ? _

- _… _

- _Kyuu ? _

- _Ah oui… C'est vrai… J'avais oublié… _

- _Ha ha ha ! Tu deviens sénile ! _

- _Même pas vrai d'abord ! J'ai seulement… »_

DING ! Kyuu et moi sursautons en même temps – même si moi c'est seulement dans le renard – et je sens qu'une de mes pattes arrières – enfin celles du corps du renard. Raah ! C'est trop compliqué ! – est dans le vide. Qui ne touche plus la surface lisse du plan de travail de la cuisine. Et qui…

_« - KYUU ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? ON TOMBE !_

- _Je sais bien microbe ! Mais la boule de poils m'attaque ! Tu peux pas t'en occuper plutôt que de crier ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas tout seul dans cette tête de renard ! ÇA RESONNE !_

- _OUAIS, OK ! _

- _Microbe !_

- _Ouais, c'est bon… »_

Et je me jette sur le renard qui, voyant la situation désespérée à laquelle il s'apprêtait faire face, préfère fuir. Poule mouillée !

Elle court se réfugier dans un coin quand elle s'effondre en poussant un cri… Soudain ma patte avant me fait horriblement mal… On était tellement occupé à la faire fuir qu'on a pas pu empêcher la chute… Merde, j'ai entendu un craquement quand la patte a percuté le carrelage !

_« - Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait un angle bizarre…_

- _Kyuu… Comment tu fais pour lire dans mes pensées ? _

- _Je sais pas… L'habitude peut-être ?_

- _Très marrant ! Ha ha aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de bouger, ça fait mal ! _

- _C'était pour te faire taire. _

- _Il existe d'autres moyens pour ça ! _

- _Comme quoi ? _

- _S'il te plaît tais-toi… ? _

- _Ça n'aurait jamais marché sur toi ! _

- _T'as raison, le mieux c'était de dire gentiment « La ferme ! »_

- _Elle est au bout du voyage ! _

- _Voyage ? Tu deviens vraiment vieux ! Tu sais même plus parler correctement ! _

- _TA GUEULE ! JE SUIS PAS VIEUX ! _

- _Kyuu est sénile ! Kyuu est sénile ! Kyuu est AÏE ! C'est bon je me tais MAIS ARRÊTE, ÇA FAIT TROP MAL !_

- _JE SAIS ! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN LÀ ! _

- _QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? »_

C'est atroce ! Ma patte m'élance de plus en plus ! Et ça fait trop mal ! Pas que je suis une chochotte non plus – après tout Kyuu aussi souffre et c'est un « Démon Supérieur » _–_ mais d'habitude c'est dans mon corps, le chakra de Kyuu agit tout de suite et parfois rien que l'adrénaline d'un combat me fait oublier la douleur. Mais là, dans ce corps de renard il n'y a pas de chakra et apparemment il n'a pas non plus l'habitude de ressentir la douleur… Alors on est tous les trois – avec le vrai renard – à souffrir comme des martyrs et à attendre le secours de quelqu'un… Ce quelqu'un arrivant décidément TRÈS LENTEMENT !

- J'ai encore entendu le micro-ondes sonner ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à toujours manger ? Tu es pire que Naruto avec ses ra…

Sasuke se rend enfin compte que le fameux Naruto est tombé, qu'il s'est fait très mal et qu'il faut venir le secourir ! Quoique se faire secourir par lui ne m'enchante pas vraiment… Raah ! Je veux mon corps, là, maintenant, tout de suite, immédiatement ! J'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire et j'en ai marre D'AVOIR MAL !

_« - Quel crétin celui-là ! IL FAIT MAL ! _

- _Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec toi microbe, c'est qu'un crétin d'incapable d'Uchiwa ! Être doux et attentionné fait pas partie de ses talents cachés ! »_

Il y a une raison rationnelle derrière le fait que Kyuu et moi sommes super énervés contre cette brute de Sasuke, c'est qu'en nous voyant étendus sur son carrelage blanc immaculé, il s'est précipité sur nous et nous a soulevé en écrasant la patte déjà TRÈÈÈS douloureuse. Du coup Kyuu montre les dents, grogne, jette des éclairs avec ses yeux à l'attention de notre très cher crétin sans qu'il s'en occupe ! J'AI MAAAAAL !

Kyuu se débat de plus en plus ce qui nous donne encore plus mal. Ils vont arrêter ces deux-là ? Et Sasuke qui commence à nous balancer de gauche à droite en essayant de nous éviter une deuxième chute… Kyuu se met à mordre la main de Sasuke qui pousse un cri et commence lui aussi à s'énerver…

_« - Tiens ! Prends ça Uchiwa ! Et lâche-moi, t'es qu'un handicapé, tu fais souffrir le merveilleux démon à neuf queues ! »_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? J'essaye de t'aider et toi tu me mords ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

_« - Tu veux savoir c'est quoi mon problème ? Tu me fais… _

- _KYUU ! ARRÊTEZ ! ÇA SUFFIT ! SI ÇA CONTINUE ON VA ENCORE SE FAIRE MAL ! _

- _MAIS C'EST LUI ! Il… Il… me… f… chier… _

- _Kyuu… ? _

- _…_

- _Hé Kyuu ! »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kyuu me répond plus et quand je le regarde – dans le renard – il a les yeux clos et il bouge plus !

Pendant ce temps, comme Kyuu a arrêté de s'agiter dans tous les sens, Sasuke a pris le dessus et nous pose délicatement sur le bar avant d'examiner le corps du renard.

- Tch… C'est pour ça que tu me mordais ! Si tu n'avais pas bougé dès le début j'aurai vu que tu étais blessé. Je vais t'amener à Sakura ou à Tsunade-sama comme ça… Hé tu m'écoutes ?

Sasuke constate enfin que non, Kyuu ne l'écoute plus et ça depuis quelques minutes déjà… Il a dû s'évanouir à cause de la douleur, qui diminue pas d'ailleurs. Mais c'est bizarre, c'est quand même un démon, il aurait dû la supporter. Peut-être que… Oui, ça doit être ça. Comme moi avant, il a dû être fatigué de garder le contrôle du corps du renard et il ressent peut-être plus de douleur que moi…

_« - C'est pas bête ! Ha ha ha ! Je suis trop intelligent ! T'as entendu Kyuu ?_

- _… _

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il peut pas me répondre. »_

Je me sens un peu bizarre maintenant. Je suis tout seul – enfin seul avec le vrai renard mais il compte pas – et j'ai plus personne à qui parler. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que si Kyuu n'avait pas été là, j'aurai ressenti la solitude tout le temps, parce qu'après tout je me marre bien avec lui. Houla… Je commence à divaguer à cause de la douleur. Et à parler tout seul, hé hé… Et à rire tout seul aussi. Ça devient grave…

- Ce crétin s'est évanoui ! Tout ça pour un autre bout de viande !

Sasuke commence à s'énerver tout seul. Lui aussi il doit pas être bien. Complètement taré…

Je sens mon corps être retourné puis soulevé, la patte blessée étant enfin dans la position la moins douloureuse – quoique maintenant, j'ai tellement mal que je ressens plus grand chose. Sasuke est plus attentif, il me serre dans ses bras délicatement. Ma tête repose sur son avant-bras et ma queue se balance mollement au rythme de sa course. Mais il ne court pas trop vite non plus, il fait attention à moi.

Je divague encore… Sasuke ? Être _attentionné_ ? Avec _moi_ ? Pff… Faut pas rêver non plus.

Je me laisse tranquillement transporté jusqu'au bureau de la vieille qui, après m'avoir examiné, a commencé à me soigner. Enfin… la douleur s'atténue… Je vais pouvoir me reposer…

Kyuu n'est toujours pas réveillé et les calmants de Tsunade-baba commence à faire effet… Mais… J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important… c'est quoi… ?

Le véritable renard commence alors à se relever. Claudiquant sur ses trois pattes, il ne fait que quelques pas incertains avant de retomber, museau en avant. Il se relève une nouvelle fois, difficilement, et recommence à zigzaguer… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il s'approche de plus en plus de Kyuu. C'est pas vrai… Il veut l'attaquer ? C'est pas le moment ! Entre esprits en difficulté on devrait s'entraider ! Même si on lui a piqué son corps, il a pas le droit de nous attaquer !

Après réflexion, si, il a totalement le droit, c'est même légitime. Après tout ce sont nous les squatters…

J'essaye de prendre appuie sur mes pattes et j'arrive finalement à me mettre debout. Je me dirige maladroitement vers Kyuu et je m'assois à côté de lui, grognant, les babines retroussées. Mais l'autre renard n'a pas peur, il sait que je suis blessé et Kyuu est dans les vapes. Il tente le tout pour le tout.

Il grogne et son poil se hérisse sur son dos pour m'impressionner. Je me remets sur mes trois pattes tout en continuant à grogner. Je sens aussi mes poils se dresser. On est tous les deux prêt à se jeter sur l'autre. Ça sera un combat acharné. Le but : le contrôle du corps du renard. Et j'ai intérêt à ne pas perdre. Ma vie et celle de Kyuu sont en jeu.

Je pose ma patte meurtrie soigneusement et le renard en face de moi fait de même. Le grondement de nos gorges résonne et aucun de nous ne veut faire le premier pas. Ou plutôt, chacun attend que l'autre le fasse. On jauge l'autre. Est-ce qu'il cédera ? Est-ce qu'il se soumettra ?

Bien sûr aucun de nous deux ne cède, l'enjeu est trop important, en tout cas pour moi. Je sais pas si le renard comprend vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais il sait qu'il faut se battre. L'atmosphère devient pesante. En plus dans cet espace noir, le temps semble arrêté. Rendant l'endroit encore plus oppressant.

Je fléchis mes pattes arrières et m'élance, gueule grande ouverte, sur mon ennemi.

Tout se passe très vite. Je ferme la gueule dans le vide, le renard ayant fait un écart, puis il se jette sur moi. Il vise la jugulaire et je le laisse venir… Je me redresse sur mes pattes arrières et donne un coup de griffe dans sa gueule qui manque alors sa cible. Le renard fait quelques pas sur le côté pendant que je me remets sur mes pattes avants. Aïe… J'ai posé ma patte douloureuse sans le faire exprès et maintenant elle me fait souffrir encore plus. L'autre renard n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi, il tremble de tout son corps. Lui aussi a dû poser sa patte par terre…

Il relève brusquement sa tête triangulaire, me jetant un regard à faire fuir les plus courageux. Mais je ne flanche pas. J'ai réussi à lui donner un coup sous l'œil, je le vois, il saigne. Un tout petit peu mais c'est déjà bien. Il gronde, tremblant, frémissant, on dirait qu'il fait appel à toutes ses forces pour tenir debout. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Les calmants font de plus en plus effet. C'est à celui qui restera éveillé le plus longtemps.

Mes membres s'engourdissent… Je souffre beaucoup moins mais ça veut dire que l'autre aussi. C'est maintenant ou jamais d'agir. Je respire un bon coup et commence à courir vers le renard. Celui-ci se positionne pour sauter sur moi, les crocs en avant. Je saute. Il saute. Nos deux crânes se percutent brutalement, nos deux corps repoussés en arrière sous le choc. J'arrive à tomber sur le dos et essaye de me lever rapidement. Après plusieurs tentatives, je réussis enfin, mes pattes flageolantes.

L'autre renard n'a pas eu ma chance. Il est tombé sur sa patte blessée et il ne fait que trembler. Je vois la souffrance dans ses yeux mais je vais pas non plus le plaindre. Moi aussi je suis pas en pleine forme. J'ai la tête qui tourne, des fois ma vue se brouille et je respire plus fort que la normale. Je tourne la tête tout doucement pour ne pas avoir plus de vertiges que j'en ai déjà pour regarder Kyuu.

_« - Il va bien… »_

Soulagé, la tension dans mon corps se relâche d'un seul coup et je m'effondre, encore une fois je vois flou, j'essaye de tenir mais les calmants ont raison de moi.

Je sombre simplement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ouvre en même temps les paupières du corps du renard.

_« - Apparemment j'ai gagné… »_

Je me rends compte que je peux aussi voir Kyuu et l'autre renard dans une sorte de petite télé dans un coin de ma tête. C'est très bizarre.

Je vois le bout d'une des nombreuses queues de Kyuu bouger ainsi que quelques mouvements de pattes et des tressautements au niveau des babines. En me concentrant, j'arrive même à l'entendre pousser des petits cris. Je m'approche de lui – intérieurement bien sûr – et glisse une oreille près de sa gueule.

_« - … biche… manger… cuisses bien juteuses…_

- _Hé ! Il bave ! _

- _… croquer… crinière rose… biche… miaaaaaaaaaam… _

- _De quoi il parle ? Il veut manger une crinière rose à la biche ? C'est quoi cet animal ? _

- _… biche à la crinière rose… _

- _Une biche à la crinière rose… C'est quoi ce truc ? _

- _…_

- _Ça a l'air moche en tout cas. » _

Je décolle mon oreille de la gueule de Kyuu. Juste à temps en fait puisqu'il s'amuse à mordre dans le vide… Vide avant occupé par mon oreille.

_« - Ouf ! Sauvé in extremis ! _

- _Hein ? Quoi ? Biche ? _

- _Bonjour ! T'as bien dormi ? _

- _Quoi ? Ah ! Heu… ouais. »_

Il baille en étirant au maximum la gueule, m'envoyant son haleine puante en pleine face.

_« - Berk ! Tu pourrais te laver les dents de temps en temps ! _

- _Et comment dis-moi ? _

- _T'utilises une de tes queues pour tenir la brosse à dent, une autre pour mettre du dentifrice et tu frottes ! _

- _Mouais… Je préfère le goût d'une haleine putride en me remémorant mes merveilleux repas plutôt que d'avoir le goût d'un dentifrice dont on sait même pas ce qu'il y a dedans. En plus ils sont dégueux. _

- _En parlant de se remémorer ses repas, tu rêvais de manger quoi ? _

- _T'espionnes mes rêves maintenant ? _

- _Non, c'est juste que je t'ai entendu parlé. Et j'ai compris « croquer une biche à la crinière rose ». C'est quoi ? Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être bon. _

- _C'est ta copine à la crinière rose. Elle a de ces cuisses ! Tout simplement à croquer ! _

- _Quoi ? Sakura-chan ? _

- _Ah oui, tu dormais. J'ai fait assez connaissance avec elle pour avoir envie de la goûter ! _

- _Mais… Tu peux pas ! _

- _Non, pas pour l'instant et c'est dommage. Mais quand je redeviendrai un… _

- _Nan, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu pouvais pas la manger ! Jamais t'entends ? Je te laisserai pas faire !_

- _Ouais, c'est bon, je te la laisse ta biche à la crinière rose ! »_

Une biche… à la crinière rose. Je déglutis. Dire que j'ai pensé qu'elle était moche. J'espère qu'elle m'a pas entendue…

_« - Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

- _Heu… Je crois qu'on est encore dans le bureau de la vieille. Tu t'es évanoui pendant que Sasuke nous a transporté. _

- _Cette brute d'Uchiwa ! Il va voir, dès qu'il s'approchera de moi d'assez près, je vais le faire souffrir ! _

- _Je crois pas non. _

- _Hein ? Et pourquoi ça microbe ? T'oublies que c'est moi qui… _

- _Non, c'est moi qui a le corps du renard ! »_

Je lui tire la langue tout en plissant mes yeux pour un sourire. Ça doit être marrant de voir un renard faire ça ! Pourtant Kyuu n'a pas l'air de beaucoup rire… Il me jette un regard noir. Houla… Il est très en colère…

_« - Je te préviens microbe, je suis pas d'humeur. Alors si jamais tu croises l'Uchiwa, tu lui fais sa fête ok ? Si tu le fais, je veux bien te laisser garder le contrôle du corps. Enfin pour l'instant. _

- _Ok ! Pas de problème ! Après tout c'est que Sasuke ! _

- _… _

- _Kyuu ? _

- _Microbe ? _

- _Ça va ? _

- _Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Tu commences à m'aimer ? _

- _Hein ? Non mais… C'est bon ! Laisse tomber !_

- _… _

- _… _

- _Tu vas pas bouder maintenant ! _

- _Et si j'en ai envie ?_

- _Gamin… _

- _Je suis pas un gamin, vieillard ! _

- _QUOI ? Répète ça si tu l'oses !_

- _Vieillard, vieillard, vieillard, vieillard, vieillard…_

- _Je vais te bouffer si tu continues !_

- _Essaye un peu ! Tu saurais même pas me rattraper ! Vieillard ! _

- _Tu vas voir si je suis un vieillard ! T'es qu'un microbe incapable de respecter mon impressionnante et sublime personne ! REVIENS ICI ! » _

On commence à se courir après – enfin en claudiquant, nos pattes n'étant pas encore totalement guéries – et je commence à rire, parce que dans le fond, j'aime bien Kyuu. Mais faut le dire à personne, surtout pas à lui, il arrêterait pas de m'embêter avec ça et il se moquerait bien de moi.

Finalement, pour un vieillard, il court vite ! Il arrive à m'attraper la queue avec les dents, tire dessus et me fait tomber en arrière ! Il me plaque au sol sur le dos et laisse tout son poids m'empêcher de partir.

_« - Je t'ai eu microbe !_

- _Hé hé… _

- _Hé hé !_

- _Tu sais, je rigolais… Tu te débrouilles bien pour un vieil… heu, un… un superbe renard à neuf queues ! _

- _Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir par tes minis compliments ridicules ? _

- _Bah… Oui… ? _

- _Hé bah non ! »_

Il commence alors à me griffer le ventre mais au lieu de me faire mal, ça chatouille ! Il continue et moi je suis plié de rire !

Ah ! Il m'a mordu l'oreille ! Non, plutôt il me mordille l'oreille ! Et…

_« - Guili-guili ! _

- _Aah ! Ha ha !_

- _Vengeance ! _

- _Aah ! Arrête ! Ha ha… Ça chatouille ! Ha ha… J'peux… Ha… plus respirer… Ha ha… ! »_

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, je me tortille pour essayer de me dégager mais ça marche pas ! NooooOOOON ! C'EST LA PIRE DES TORTURES !

Pendant ce temps, Kyuu se marre tout seul, ça lui fait plaisir de me voir pleurer de rire. Il s'amuse comme un petit fou… MAIS C'EST À MES DEPENDS !

La porte du bureau de la vieille s'ouvre à ce moment-là, mais je suis trop occupé avec Kyuu pour m'en soucier. Tsunade-baba se dirige vers le corps du renard. Elle constate que je suis réveillé et que je m'agite bizarrement, produisant des petits cris et respirant bruyamment. Elle commence à s'inquiéter.

_« - Kyuu… Ha ha… ArrÊTE ! La vieille… Elle… _

- _Quoi ? Tu veux t'échapper ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'amadouer ? _

- _Sérieux… Ha ha ha… Elle va croire que… Ha ha… _

- _Hum… ? »_

Kyuu s'aperçoit enfin qu'elle est vraiment là puisqu'elle a essayé de prendre notre pouls.

- Naruto ? Ou Kyuubi ? Vous allez bien ?

Comme Kyuu a arrêté de me chatouiller, je respire enfin normalement. Je me concentre sur l'extérieur pour hocher timidement de la tête. Rassurée, la vieille me sourit. Je me relève, faisant attention à ma patte. Mon corps ankylosé tremble encore un peu.

Tsunade-baba se penche vers moi et examine ma patte. Maintenant il y a une petite attèle qui la maintient droite mais au moins elle me fait plus mal.

- Ta patte n'est pas cassé si tu veux savoir, elle est juste fracturée. Dans un mois tu devrais pouvoir gambader autant que tu voudras. Mais pour ça il faut du repos et interdiction de la poser. Non mais franchement… !

Elle se met alors à me gronder, sans pour autant me coller l'un de ses majestueux poings en pleine face, ne sachant pas si c'est moi ou Kyuu. Et puis je me suis déjà évanoui rien qu'après une chute, alors si elle se met à me cogner… C'est vouloir ma mort !

À ce moment-là, Shizune entre, un dossier à la main.

- Tsunade-sama !

- Oui Shizune ?

- J'ai les résultats que vous aviez demandé.

- Ah ! Pose-les sur le bureau. Et convoque Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi. Autant que tout le monde soit au courant en même temps.

- Bien Tsunade-sama.

Elle referme la porte en s'en allant, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce calme. Même si je trouve que dans mon corps de renard ça ne l'est pas tellement : Kyuu et le renard se montrent encore une fois les crocs derrière mon dos. Il est gentil Kyuu, il me protège !

_« - Je suis pas gentil ! _

- _Ah bon ?_

- _J'ai réfléchi à la meilleure façon de s'en sortir et c'est de s'entraider ! Alors ne te fais pas d'idées !_

- _Ouais, d'accord… _

- _Bien ! »_

Et sur ce, il fouette le renard d'une de ses fabuleuses queues. Ce dernier valse d'un mètre.

_« - Et voilà ! Maintenant, reste bien sage !_

- _Dis donc, il n'abandonne pas… _

- _Ouais. Mais à sa place, je fais la même chose. Alors je comprends. _

- _… _

- _Hé ! Microbe !_

- _Quoi ? _

- _Tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé… _

- _Pas besoin que tu t'excuses, ça va maintenant. On s'est pas fait trop… _

- _M'excuser ? Pourquoi ?_

- _Hein ? C'est ta faute si on a une atèle et tu vas même pas t'excuser ? _

- _De toute façon tu t'en fiches. Tu viens de le dire. _

- _Mais… Parce que je croyais que t'aller le faire !_

- _Tu t'es trompé ! _

- _Excuse-toi quand même ! Et tout de suite ! _

- _Non. C'est même pas de ma faute ! _

- _C'est pas toi qui voulait t'enfiler de la viande congelée tout à l'heure ? _

- _Et toi tu t'es pas dépêché pour venir coller une raclée à cette boule de poils ! _

- _Si ! _

- _Non !_

- _Si ! _

- _Non ! _

- _SIIIIIII !_

- _NOOOOOON !_

- _Je te dis que si ! _

- _Et moi non ! _

- _Si ! _

- _Non ! _

- _Si, si, si !_

- _Non, non et non ! _

- _Si, si et re si !_

- _Non de non de re non ! _

- _Si !_

- _Non ! »_

On s'est fixé les yeux dans les yeux, chacun restant sur sa position. Sauf que…

_« - Kyuu ? _

- _Quoi microbe ? _

- _Heu… _

- _Bah vas-y ! _

- _Mais c'est gênant ! _

- _Dis le quand même ! Ça peut toujours être intelligent. _

- _Hé ! _

- _Tu vas te dépêcher oui ? _

- _C'est que… On parlait de quoi en fait ?_

- _… _

- _… _

- _… _

- _Kyuu ? _

- _Je sais plus non plus… » _

Un silence gênant s'est installé entre nous. Ma queue bat l'air nerveusement. Kyuu, lui, est resté figé. Il doit être choqué.

J'ai pas le temps de rester pétrifié de honte, la porte du bureau s'ouvre encore une fois, et cette fois c'est l'ancienne équipe 7 qui entre.

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama !

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Et toi…

Elle s'approche, apparemment furieuse. J'ai encore rien fait moi !

- Sale démon-renard, tu vas voir quand on sera que tous les deux, je vais te…

- Sakura !

- Désolé Sasuke-kun…

Heu…

_« - Heu… Kyuu ?_

- _Hum ? Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ? _

- _Oui... Pourquoi Sakura-chan t'en veut ? T'as fait quelque chose ? _

- _Moi ? Je sais pas... _

- _T'as bien dû faire quelque chose qui lui a pas plu ! En plus elle sait que c'était toi ! _

- _Ah… _

- _Comment ça « Ah. » ? Répond-moi !_

- _J'ai pas envie. _

- _Tu boudes ? _

- _Tu me saoûles… _

- _Ah ouais ? Alors reste dans ton coin à bouder ! Na ! »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce stupide renard ? Raah il m'énerve !

Je me sens soulevé par des bras puissants – ceux de Kakashi-sensei – qui me posent sur une petite table où il y a un bloc-notes et une coupelle avec de l'encre dedans. Apparemment, c'est rien que pour moi ! Chouette !

Tsunade-baba s'assoit à son bureau tandis que Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan et Sasuke attendent patiemment qu'elle entame la conversation. Je m'installe confortablement sur la table, soupirant bruyamment. Je décroche la mâchoire en baillant mais je surprends le coup d'œil de rage de Sakura-chan. Gloups… ! J'ai failli m'étouffer ! Elle fait peur… Brr… J'en frissonne…

- Bon, tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir qui est couché à plat ventre sur la table à côté de moi. D'après Sasuke et Sakura, Kyuubi aurait pris le contrôle du corps du renard. Est-ce que c'est toujours lui ?

Je m'assois sur mon petit derrière et trempe ma patte non blessé dans la coupelle en restant en équilibre sur mes pattes arrières. Ma queue m'aide beaucoup dans cette position, elle s'est étirée horizontalement et je suis presque à l'aise. Presque.

Je pose mes petits coussinets noirs sur le bloc et commence à écrire.

« C'est pas lui. C'est moi, Naruto. »

Quand ils lisent le bout de papier, j'entends Sakura-chan souffler et l'atmosphère s'allége un peu.

- Et Kyuubi ? Il dort peut-être ?

« Non, il dort pas Sasuke. Il boude. »

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. »

- C'est bizarre. Je croyais…

- Ça suffit tous les deux ?

La vieille vient de se lever en frappant brutalement son bureau, des feuilles s'envolant sous le choc et Sasuke et moi sursautons.

- Excusez-moi Hokage-sama.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour connaître la raison du mutisme de Kyuubi, mais pour parler de choses sérieuses !

- Oui Hokage-sama.

_« - "Oui Hokage-sama.". _

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant l'Uchiwa. _

- _Hé hé ! Ça tu peux le dire ! Mais il est bien obligé, après tout il a déserté le village pendant plusieurs années ! Il doit être "irréprochable". _

- _Mister Perfect quoi… _

- _Ouais, exactement. Mais on dirait plus qu'il est constipé qu'autre chose. _

- _Et tout ça bien sûr… _

- _Ça plaît aux filles… »_

On soupire en cœur, tristement d'accord.

- Bien ! Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'était pour vous annoncer trois bonnes nouvelles. Enfin si la dernière peut-être une bonne nouvelle…

Elle s'empare d'un dossier posé au-dessus d'une immense pile d'autres dossiers. Elle tangue dangereusement. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit pas tombée. En plus ça aurait été sur moi !

- J'ai demandé à Shizune et Sakura de faire une expertise du corps de Naruto, le vrai, pour savoir s'il court un risque. Et, bonne nouvelle, tout va bien ! Ses cellules ne se dégénèrent pas, son corps est dans un état comateux mais à part ça, il pourrait vivre encore quelques dizaines d'années !

_« - T'entends ça microbe ? C'est génial ! _

- _Hum ! »_

Mon corps… Il va bien ! YATA !

Si j'avais mon corps, ou si j'étais pas blessé, je sauterai de joie dans toute la pièce. Mais là, vaut mieux pas. Je suis pas maso non plus.

En plus Sasuke et Kyuu se moquerait de moi.

Aussi bien dans le renard que dans le bureau, je me mets à agiter frénétiquement la queue. Ça par contre, j'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher.

- On dirait qu'il est content. Hein dobe ?

Je me précipite sur la feuille pour lui répondre correctement mais la vieille m'a arrêté avant.

- Naruto, calme-toi. Et toi Sasuke, arrête de l'embêter.

- Oui Hokage-sama.

_« - Oui Hokage-sama. »_

Kyuu et moi avons pouffé de rire en même temps. Je pensais passer inaperçu mais mon corps de renard peut pas s'empêcher de tressauter par à-coup. Tsunade-baba me jette un coup d'œil, suspectant une débilité derrière tout ça, Kakashi-sensei plisse l'œil, signe qu'il sourit derrière son masque, Sakura-chan me jette un regard surpris et Sasuke… Bah c'est Sasuke.

_« - T'es vache ! _

- _Non, juste renard ! _

- _Oui je sais, mais je trouve que t'y vas un peu fort ! Pauvre Sasuke, tu le décris jamais ! _

- _Et alors ? De toute façon, c'est pas toi qui voulait le faire souffrir ? _

- _Ouais mais là il se rend même pas compte que tu te moques de lui ! C'est même plus marrant ! _

- _C'était pas sensé être marrant. C'est juste que j'ai rien à dire sur lui. _

- _Mais si justement ! Tu pourrais le dévaloriser ! _

- _Dévaloriser… ? _

- _Bah oui, là tu restes neutre ! Faut l'enfoncer au point de dégoûter la plus accrochée de ses fans ! _

- _Ça c'est bien toi… _

- _Je prends ça comme un compliment… Alors ? Tu vas le faire ? _

- _Ouais… Pourquoi pas ?_

- _Ouais ! Démontage d'Uchiwa ! »_

Mes tressautements se sont arrêtés depuis un petit moment et la conversation reprend. Je fixe alors attentivement le visage de Sasuke.

Trouver des défauts… n'est ce pas ?

- Bon, deuxième point, on a enfin retrouvé la trace de Zakuro. Il aurait été aperçu aux environs des frontières du pays, à l'est. Mais comme d'habitude, on a encore perdu sa trace. Vous allez enquêter là-bas pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et si possible, le capturer. Je vous assignerai d'autres ninja, je suis encore en train de réfléchir lesquels.

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Oui Sakura ?

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait expliquer qui est Zakuro à Naruto.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Naruto… Naruto ?

Trouver des défauts… Trouver des défauts… Trouver des défauts…

J'ai rien écouté du tout, tellement concentré à fixer le _magnifique _visage de Sasuke pour trouver des défauts. Je me suis penché de plus en plus, fronçant les sourcils, cherchant, quelque part, un bouton, une crotte de nez, une dent mal brossée, une crotte au coin de l'œil, un cheveu blanc, une ride même ! Mais rien ! Rien du tout !

_« - C'est Mister Perfect après tout. Au fait, l'Hokage te parle. _

- _Raah ! Il m'énerve ! Il est parfait ! _

- _Ouais, c'est bien de suivre mon conseil mais ECOUTE UN PEU CE QUE JE TE DIS ! »_

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que je m'en fiche de cette vieille, elle a qu'à se brosser, j'en ai rien à faire, j'arrive pas à trouver UN SEUL DEFAUT À CE…

Elle s'est plantée juste devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, me coupant automatiquement le contact avec Sasuke.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me rends enfin compte de ma position très bizarre. Penché en avant sur la table, la tête vers le haut ou plutôt, la tête dirigée directement vers Sasuke et l'expression sérieuse… C'est sûr, j'ai l'air…

_« - D'un débile crétin congénital de microbe idiot._

- _Merci Kyuu, moi aussi j'aime ta façon de me montrer tes sentiments. _

- _Mais de rien. Je suis à ton service pour ce genre de choses. _

- _N'en rajoute pas ! _

- _Ah ! Calme-toi ! C'est pas moi qui t'es dit de reluquer l'Uchiwa ! _

- _Je le reluquais pas ! Je cherchais ses défauts ! _

- _Et t'en as pas trouvé, je sais. Tu commences à radoter ! _

- _La ferme. _

- _Elle est au bout du village ! _

- _LA FERME ! _

- _T'as pas entendu ? Elle est au bout du village ! _

- _Grumbl… _

- _Tu boudes maintenant ? _

- _Grumbl… _

- _Tu peux pas de toute façon, il faut que tu répondes à l'Hokage. _

- _Grumbl… _

- _Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as écouté depuis tout à l'heure, parce que moi au moins j'ai tout suivi. _

- _GRUMBL… _

- _Ils ont retrouvé un certain Zakuro, je sais pas qui c'est et apparemment toi non plus. Ils vont partir en mission pour le capturer. Maintenant dépêche-toi de leur répondre « J'écoute. » pour que je puisse connaître la suite ! _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « Grumbl » ? _

- _« Grumbl ». _

- _… _

- _Tu voulais que je réponde à une question idiote alors j'ai répondu. _

- _Pff… _

- _Bon, tu vas peut-être réagir, tes amis sont en train de disjoncter. »_

En effet, même s'ils disjonctent pas comme l'a dit Kyuu, ils s'inquiètent et m'appellent en agitant la main devant mon museau. Quand c'est celle de Sasuke qui passe, je souris et l'attrape au vol. Je resserre bien mes crocs, au point de sentir le goût du sang dans ma gueule. Je relâche ma victime, ravi.

- Hé ! Le baka m'a mordu !

- Au moins il est de retour parmi nous.

Pendant que Sasuke secoue sa main endolorie en vérifiant les petites morsures, Tsunade-baba me jette un regard noir et je me redresse rapidement, frissonnant.

- Naruto ! Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ! C'est pas la première fois que je te vois trembler et ne plus répondre quand on te parle !

Sauf que là, je tremble à cause de toi !

Je trempe à nouveau ma patte dans la coupelle, la réimbibant d'encre noire, et commence à dessiner les lettres et les mots sur le bloc-notes.

« Je parlais juste à Kyuu. »

- Ça n'explique que tes absences répétées. Et pour les tremblements ?

J'hésite un peu... Bon, je me lance !

« Je ris. »

_« - La tête qu'ils tirent ! _

- _C'est bon ! N'en rajoute pas non plus ! C'est ta faute si je tremble en riant ! _

- _Ha ha ha… Je vais en pleurer ! Il faut prendre une photo ! _

- _Arrête ! T'es vraiment impossible ! »_

Je le vois se rouler par terre, les larmes aux yeux, les queues virevoltant dans tous les sens et les babines retroussées. Il se marre comme j'avais jamais vu… Kyuu est un démon très… bizarre.

En même temps, c'est vrai que c'est la faute des autres. S'ils étaient restés stoïques peut-être que Kyuu serait pas en train de se traîner par terre en s'étouffant presque avec son rire.

Tsunade-baba a relevé un sourcil en ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle est restée bloquée, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Sakura-chan a relu une dizaine de fois la phrase et je crois qu'elle continue à le faire, ses yeux s'écarquillant toujours de plus en plus grands. Kakashi-sensei a fourré son nez dans son livre mais mon ouïe extra fine a entendu un rire étouffé. Et Sasuke…

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et c'est vrai qu'il fait une tête très surprenante, il a écarquillé les yeux – pas autant que Sakura-chan mais pour quelqu'un qui ne s'exprime pas souvent, c'est déjà beaucoup – un sourcil est arqué à l'extrême, une grimace à la bouche et son corps a reculé instinctivement. Pas de beaucoup mais le tout…

_« - Kyuu ! T'avais raison ! J'adore leur tête ! Surtout celle de Sasuke ! _

- _T'as vu ? Ha ha… ! Au moins ça prouve que l'Uchiwa a un défaut ! Ha ha… ! _

- _Ouais ! Défaut numéro un : son expression de surprise de la mort qui tue ! _

- _Ouais ha ha… ! »_

On continue à se marrer, mon corps tremblant encore une fois sous mon fou rire. Mais maintenant tout le monde sait pourquoi et la vieille se reprend en se raclant la gorge. Après elle me fusille du regard, arrêtant ainsi les tremblements.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu ris, nous ne sommes pas là aujourd'hui pour ce genre de choses.

Elle reprend sa place à son bureau et les autres se sont ressaisis. Même s'ils sont encore choqués de leur récente découverte… Kyuu est un démon farceur. Et j'avoue que ça me surprend encore.

- Pour en revenir à Zakuro, c'est un ninja déserteur de Konoha. C'est un génie du scellement et des invocations. Il fait partie de l'Akatsuki maintenant, mais on ne sait pas depuis quand. En tout cas il est parti peu de temps après que tu te fasses emprisonner dans ce renard.

« Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a tout fait ? »

- Il se pourrait bien que oui. Mais nous ne sommes même pas certains des pouvoirs de Tobi. Si ça se trouve, Zakuro lui a appris la technique et il s'en est servi. Ou alors il la connaissait déjà.

- De toute façon ces deux-là sont liés, reprend Sasuke. Si on retrouve Zakuro, on aura une piste pour Tobi. Même, si Zakuro sait comment te guérir, on est gagnant de tous les côtés.

- Exactement. C'est pour ça que je vais vous envoyer le chercher. Vous partirez tout à l'heure, j'ai encore une petite chose à dire.

Son visage sévère se détend, révélant une mine réjouie. Houla… Je le sens mal…

_« - Elle prépare quelque chose. _

- _Et quoi à ton avis, microbe ?_

- _Je sais pas mais j'ai l'intuition que ça va pas me plaire. »_

- C'est à propos de Naruto. Ou plutôt de son corps. On va parler de sa santé.

- Pourquoi ? Il est malade ?

- Non Sakura. À part la petite fracture à la patte avant, il est en bonne santé. Ou plutôt, ils sont en bonne santé.

- Ils ?

Sasuke soulève une nouvelle fois l'un de ses sourcils.

_« - Ils ?_

- _Bah oui. Naruto le microbe, Kyuubi le démon-renard merveilleusement génial et la boule de poils ! _

- _Ah ! J'avais pas compris ! _

- _C'est pour ça que je t'explique. T'es pas assez futé pour tout comprendre du premier coup. _

- _Hé ! Je suis pas bête ! Et je suis pas un microbe non plus ! _

- _Chuut ! L'Hokage va encore parler !_

- _Grumbl… »_

- Oui « Ils ». Et je ne parle pas d'esprits ici.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Kyuu s'étrangler.

_« - QUOI ? ELLE PARLE PAS DE NOUS ? _

- _Mais elle parle de quoi là ?_

- _ELLE… Elle… Je… Tu… On… »_

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, sa bouche imite les poissons et ses queues s'agitent dans tous les sens. Il est tellement surpris que ça commence à me faire peur.

_« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je comprends rien avec tes « il, elle, on » ! _

- _On est… »_

Il se retourne super vite vers le vrai renard et se plante juste devant lui.

_« - ET TOI T'AS RIEN DIT ? »_

J'évite de faire remarquer à Kyuu qu'un renard parle pas, il est un peu trop énervé à mon goût et j'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup.

J'observe les autres qui me regardent fixement. Bon. J'ai besoin de quelques explications supplémentaires !

« J'ai pas compris. C'est qui « Ils » si c'est pas Kyuu, moi et le renard ? »

Tsunade-baba sourit, contente de pouvoir m'expliquer. Sakura-chan me regarde, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke se retiennent comme ils peuvent de rire.

- Hé bien, je parlais du corps du renard. Jusque là tu me suis ?

« Oui. »

- Maintenant si je te dis que 1 + 1 peut être égal à 3 et que tu es un 1, tu comprends ?

Gné ? 1 + 1 = 3 ? Elle a bu la vieille ! Elle sait plus compter !

_« - Microbe… »_

Je me retourne sur Kyuu. Il s'est étrangement calmé et son regard est plus que sérieux. Je frissonne.

_« - Kyuu ? _

- _C'est pas des maths, c'est de la biologie. _

- _C'est quoi le rapport ? _

- _Faut tout t'expliquer à toi ! « 1 + 1 = 3 » Ça veut dire que toi et quelqu'un, ça fait une troisième personne. _

- _Et d'où est-ce qu'elle sort cette… _

_- ... _

_- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? »_

* * *

_**Naru #toujours sous le choc# : **HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?_

_**Sakura #sautillant partout, des yeux dans les étoiles... Heu non, des étoiles dans les yeux# : **Youpi ! Naru est... _

_**Moi #plaquant mes mains sur sa bouche# : **Chuuuut ! Y'en a peut-être qui n'ont pas encore compris ! _

_**Sakura #se reprend# :** Ah oui, c'est vrai.** #Un énorme sourire revient prendre place sur sa figure#** KYAAAAAAAAA~ ! _

_**Kyuu :** Je vois pas trop pourquoi elle est contente. Elle sait même pas encore qui est ce fameux "quelqu'un". _

_**#Sakura, choquée par la révélation, arrête de divaguer et Sasu apparaît comme par magie, l'air passablement énervé. Il tient une tronçonneuse à la main et la fait rugir bruyamment.#**_

_**Sasu #sharingans enclenchés# :** Qui que ce soit, je le tue ! _

_**Sakura #se jette sur Naru toujours sous le choc# :** Dis-moi ! C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui ? **# le secoue#**_

_**Sasu #court vers Naru pour le sauver de Sakura# :** NARUUUUUUUU ! JE VIENS TE SAUVER ! **#agite sa tronçonneuse dans tous les sens#** _

_**Kyuu #soupire# :** Il s'en prend à la mauvaise personne... **#se tourne vers moi#** Tout ça c'est de ta faute. _

_**Moi #faussement surprise# :** Moi ? Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _

_**#Sasu et Sakura ont soudain un éclair de lucidité. Ils se tournent vers moi l'air trèèèèès menaçant.# **_

_**Moi #commence à m'inquiéter# :** Hé hé... _

_**Sasu et Sakura #une aura noire les entoure# :** VAAAAAAA~GAAAAAA~BOOOOOOO~OOONDE !_

_**Moi #m'enfuyant à toutes jambes# :** AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS ! _

_**#Sasu et Sakura me poursuivent pendant que Kyuu se marre#**_

_**Kyuu #essuie une larme# :** Bon, je crois que je vais finir.** #prend sa voix de présentateur télé# :** Si vous voulez que Vague meurt dégommée par Sakura la biche aux cuisses bien juteuses, miam ! , tapez 1 ! Si vous voulez que Vague se fasse tronçonner par Sasu Mister perfect avec l'air constipé, tapez 2 ! Et si vous voulez que Vague meurt en marchant sur une peau de banane, tapez 3 ! _

_**Moi #essouflée, m'arrête près de Kyuu# :** Et faut taper quoi pour que je vive ? _

_**Kyuu :** C'est pas prévu. Tu t'es mis trop de monde à dos et je parle pas seulement de Sasu et Sakura, mais aussi de moi parce que j'ai l'air d'un gros débile qui rit tout le temps pour rien et de Naru, parce que là il est sous le choc mais quand il aura repris ses esprits, il va aussi vouloir te tuer. Et puis j'ai oublié tous tes lecteurs que t'as fait attendre pendant huit mois ! Tu te rends compte ? Huit mois ! Si tu les revois t'auras de la chance ! _

_**#Sasu et Sakura commence à s'approcher dangereusement de moi, m'empêchant de continuer ma petite discussion avec Kyuu. Mais sans le faire exprès, je marche sur une peau de banane et m'écrase par terre.#**_

_**Kyuu #s'énerve# :** Hé ! C'est pas encore maintenant que tu dois mourir ! _

_**Moi #râle# :** Je suis pas morte ! _

_**Kyuu #souriant de manière inquiètante# :** Pas encore... Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est pas de reviews... Alors... Reviews ? **#se pourlèche#**_


	7. Naru, Kyuu et puis Sasuke tueur de frère

_**H**é hé ! Terminé ! Et cette fois j'ai pas été trop longue ? Aujourd'hui je suis crevée alors je fais l'impasse pour les reviews mais merci encore !_

_**D**isclaimer : Si c'était moi l'auteur de Naruto, je pense pas que la série serait aller aussi loin x3 ! _

_**Note : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Note 2 :** Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 3 :** J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple, que des sous-entendus, pas plus ;) ! Comme ça tout le monde est content !_

_**Note 4 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 5 :** La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru : Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**Naru le papa farceur, Kyuu le mangeur de viande et Sasu le tueur de frère : **(pas d'idée pour le titre xP)

_Point de vue de Naruto :_

HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? Je… je suis…

- C'est trop mignon ! Naruto va avoir des petits !

- Tu t'en occuperas bien Sakura ? Parce que je ne vois pas Sasuke et Kakashi s'en charger.

Sakura-chan fait un grand sourire et hoche de la tête positivement.

- Pas de problème ! Je demanderai de l'aide à des amies, elles vont être contentes !

- Bien ! Maintenant, allez vous préparer. La réunion est terminée.

Tsunade-baba referme le dossier et le repose sur le haut de la pile instable. Les autres s'en vont le sourire aux lèvres et Sasuke me jette même l'un de ses regards moqueurs. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Pour l'instant je…

Je… moi… petits… avoir… papa… être…

_« - Ça y est. Il bug…_

_- C'est pas possible…_

_- Ah ! T'as repris tes esprits microbe ?_

_- C'est pas possible…_

_- C'est ça… Ignore-moi je dirai rien…_

_- C'est pas possible… Je… JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR ÇA !_

_- Hé, c'est bon ! Pas besoin de me crier dans les oreilles !_

_- ET JE SUIS UN MEC MERDE !_

_- Comme moi._

_- MAIS TOI ON S'EN FOUT ! T'ES UN DEMON !_

_- COMMENT ÇA ON S'EN FOUT ? JE VAIS TE BOUFFER SI TU T'EX…_

_- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !_

_- ET ARRÊTE DE CHIALER ! ESPÈCE DE CHOCHOTTE !_

_- JE SUIS PAS UNE CHOCHOTTE ! JE SUIS UN RENARD !_

_- DE !_

_- … snif… De ?_

_- Renar-de ! Tu es une renarde !_

_- Je sais ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler !_

_- Au moins je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais toujours faim._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est une blague là ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague._

_- Moi que c'est une blague._

_- Crétin ! Sois un peu sérieux ! Tu sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais toujours faim ?_

_- Parce que tu pouvais pas te nourrir quand t'étais scellé dans mon ventre… ?_

_- Mais non espèce de débile mental profond ! J'avais faim tout le temps parce que je mangeais pour plusieurs !_

_- Plusieurs… ?_

_- Heu… T'es sûr que tu vas bien microbe ? Tu sais de quoi je parle au moins ?_

_- Hein ? Ah. Heu… oui, plusieurs. Plusieurs._

_- Il lui manque une case dis donc… Ça lui réussit pas d'être parent._

_- PLUSIEURS !_

_- AAH ! ARRÊTE TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !_

_- Je… je… Je suis… papa… Je suis papa… »_

Un sourire illumine petit à petit mon visage – enfin j'ai pas vraiment de visage mais tout le monde a compris – répétant presque indéfiniment, sans pouvoir m'arrêter ou plutôt, sans vouloir m'arrêter : je suis papa.

_« - Je suis papa…_

_- Je plains les petits. Leur papa a disjoncté avant même qu'ils naissent._

_- Je suis…_

_- LA FERME !_

_- Mais Kyuu ! Tu te rends compte ? Je suis papa !_

_- T'es même maman. N'empêche, ces petits vont avoir une grande famille !_

_- Hum… ? Pourquoi je serai aussi maman ?_

_- Bah t'es une femelle._

_- C'est vrai ça… J'avais complètement oublié !_

_- Microbe, je sais pas si c'est les hormones qui te travaillent mais t'es encore plus idiot qu'avant._

_- QUOI ? C'est même pas vrai d'abord !_

_- Tu répètes sans arrêt « Je suis papa », t'as la mémoire plus courte qu'un poisson rouge et t'as des bugs de temps en temps. Et à part ça t'as pas l'air d'un idiot ? Laisse-moi rire ! »_

Il se met à rire et je le laisse faire. Là, il s'arrête en voyant que je ne réagis pas.

_« - Microbe ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?_

_- Heu… Ouais._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Mais oui !_

_- On dirait pas._

_- Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai le droit d'être calme de temps en temps, NON ?_

_- Mouais. T'es super calme._

_- OUI ! JE SUIS SUPER CALME !_

_- … (Je te crois)_

_- À part ça, je me demandais, tu crois que les hormones agissent aussi sur nous ou seulement sur le ren… la renarde ?_

_- Je dirais que sur toi ça fonctionne super bien vu ton humeur très lunatique mais j'ai pas envie de t'entendre gueuler, ça résonne ici et j'ai pas envie d'avoir les oreilles bousillées, donc je te le dirai pas._

_- Tu viens de le faire._

_- Ah oui ? Oups ! Quelle maladresse_ !

_- Kyuu, quand tu dis ça, arrête de sourire en même temps, je pourrais mal le prendre sinon._

_- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Fais gaffe, je suis le merveilleux renard à neuf queues, je te bousille quand je veux, pigé ?_

_- Mais oui, bien sûr. Ce merveilleux renard à neuf queues, dis-moi, il va pas bientôt mettre au monde des petits renards ? Quel renard affectueux !_

_- Et alors ? Au moins je suis de la même espèce ! C'est pas comme toi !_

_- Mais je suis content ! Je. Suis. Papa._

_- Oh non… Il recommence…_

_- Je suis papa ! Nanani nanèreuh !_

_- Je commence à avoir mal au crâne…_

_- Je~ suis~ papa~ ! »_

Je commence à me dandiner sur mes trois pattes et ma queue se balance énergiquement.

- Ça te fait plaisir Naruto ?

Je me fige en entendant la voix de Tsunade. Je la vois qui fait un sourire en coin, amusée. Je hoche énergiquement de la tête et elle écarquille des yeux. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai que j'étais surpris au début mais quand même, je suis papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

_« - C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi pour ton corps ? Enfin le vrai, celui qui est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital… »_

Sur le coup toute ma bonne humeur disparaît, laissant place à un immense désespoir. Je m'allonge sur la petite table et plonge mon museau entre mes pattes avants.

_« - Hé microbe ! C'est pas le moment de déprimer !_

_- …_

_- Je te connaissais plus courageux ! Il est passé où Uzumaki Naruto l'emmerdeur qui luttait contre moi de toutes ses forces pour ne pas me laisser sortir ne serait-ce que le bout de mon museau ? Arrête de chialer et d'attendre qu'on règle tout à ta place ! T'es plus faible qu'un micr- »_

_Je relève brusquement la tête, une flamme remplie de volonté dans les yeux._

_« - Qui chiale et attends qu'on règle tout à sa place ? Je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! Tu crois quoi ? Même si je suis dans le corps d'un renard, même si je sais pas comment revenir dans mon corps, même si je n'ai plus une once de chakra, crois-moi, je vais pas rester planté là à attendre que mes amis trouvent un moyen de tout arranger ! Je vais les aider ! Et pour ça, on va aller avec eux voir ce Zakuro ! Et même si je suis tout seul, j'arriverai bien à les suivre d'une façon ou d'une autre !_

_- Ouah ! Du calme, du calme ! Tu m'oublies pas j'espère ! Je vais t'aider tu sais ! Si c'est pour retrouver toute ma puissance, je suis prêt à faire… une trêve._

_- Une trêve ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- T'as remarqué qu'on se fatigue vite en gardant le contrôle du corps ? Même si l'autre là-bas se mêle pas de nos affaires, au final on tombe dans les pommes. Alors je propose un marché._

_- Pendant que l'un dort, l'autre veille et ainsi de suite._

_- Exactement. Et si jamais la boule de poils bouge, c'est celui qui a pas le contrôle qui doit veiller à ce que l'autre ne soit pas blessé._

_- Ok ! Mais c'est pas ce qu'on était déjà en train de faire ?_

_- Attends, j'ai pas fini. Je promets de ne pas tenter de reprendre par la force le contrôle du corps et tu dois en faire autant._

_- D'accord._

_- Mais si jamais je te demande qu'on échange, tu devras le faire sans discussion._

_- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser le contrôle juste parce que tu le veux ? T'as rêvé !_

_- Tu vas le faire un point c'est tout ! Même si j'en ai très envie, je n'abuserai pas de ce pouvoir ! Mais si je te le demande ce sera seulement pour manger de la viande ! Parce que je te connais, toi et tes ramens de végétariens ! Pas questions que je vive une seule journée dans ce corps de mini renard sans un gramme de viande, compris ? »_

J'écarquille des yeux et pouffe de rire tellement c'est stupide ! Il veut manger de la viande !

_« - Ha ha ha ! Tout ça pour de la viande ! Ouais, d'accord, je veux bien ! Ha ha ha ! »_

Je vois Kyuu me fusiller du regard et me tourner le dos, signifiant que je l'ai vexé. Mais c'est trop drôle !

Après cette petite séance de rigolade, je reprends mon sérieux et décide de sauter sur le bureau de la vieille.

- Naruto, bouge de là, je dois travailler !

Mouais… Je savais pas que travailler ça voulait dire cocher les cases du Loto… Je soupire bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre que c'est important. Elle range son Loto dans un tiroir – le même que celui des bouteilles de Vodka, Saké, Bourbon et autres variétés alcoolisées… - puis me fait signe qu'elle m'écoute. Je retourne sur ma petite table et trace sur le bloc-note ma demande :

« Je peux aller en mission avec Sasuke, Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei ? »

Je fais des yeux tout mimi à faire craquer toutes les filles de la planète mais faut croire qu'elle est trop vieille pour en faire partie parce qu'elle me répond :

- Pas question Naruto ! Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, en plus d'être un renard, tu es blessé et tu attends des petits ! Dans ces conditions, je ne peux pas te permettre d'y aller… En plus, tu ne ferais qu'être une gêne pour eux. Tu ne sais même pas te rattraper sur tes pattes quand tu tombes ! Je suis désolée mais la réponse est non.

Je baisse la tête. Elle a raison après tout. Je suis un fardeau, un renard incapable de quoi que ce soit, mais je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart ! Je peux faire quelque chose !

_« - Il existe d'autres solutions que celles respectant la légalité… »_

Je relève la tête, plein d'espoir en entendant la voix de Kyuu. Il a tout à fait raison !

Je saute du haut de la petite table et fait bien attention à ne pas me faire mal à la patte puis trottine jusqu'à la porte.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

Je tourne ma petite tête triangulaire vers elle et lui tire la langue avant de m'enfuir le plus vite possible. J'entends la vieille derrière moi qui gueule de ne pas faire de conneries sinon je le regretterai. Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses…

_« - Et maintenant microbe, on fait quoi ?_

_- On va se faufiler dans un sac juste avant qu'ils partent. Donc on va aller les attendre à la porte du village._

_- C'est trop simple comme plan… Tu vas faire comment pour faire tout ça discrètement sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? J'imagine que tu vas pas leur sauter dessus, ça serait trop voyant._

_- Exactement. C'est pour ça qu'avant d'aller les retrouver, je dois aller chercher un vieil ami…_

_- Un vieil ami ? Qui ça ?_

_- Ha ha ! »_

Je laisse Kyuu dans l'ignorance malgré toutes les supplications qu'il fait et continue de courir, courir, courir…

* * *

_Point de vue de Sasuke : _

Lorsque j'arrive une nouvelle fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, je constate que Naruto n'est plus là. Où est-il ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la question que Kakashi-sensei arrive avec un _pouf_ dans un nuage de fumée. On est rapidement rejoint par Sakura et l'Hokage décide enfin de relever la tête vers nous.

- Je vois que tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé…

- Qui attendons-nous Tsunade-sama ?

L'Hokage reporte son attention sur Sakura puis lui répond :

- J'ai décidé que le mieux serait d'inclure dans la mission Shikamaru. Après tout son cerveau pourrait peut-être vous aider.

- Galère… Laissez-moi respirer…

Le nouvel arrivant s'est ensuite appuyé sur le mur. Shikamaru, affichant un air fatigué, croise alors les bras.

- Désolé Shikamaru, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. On a des raisons de penser que Zakuro a refait son apparition.

- Le type qui change de corps à chaque fois qu'on le croise ?

- Oui.

Tsunade-sama pose son menton sur ses mains croisées. Elle fait toujours cette pose quand elle s'apprête à parler de choses sérieuses. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire et ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement. Surtout que ce qui me préoccupe est l'endroit où peut être Naruto. Où est-il encore passé, cet idiot ?

L'Hokage ouvre la bouche, m'obligeant à me concentrer sur la mission.

- Il serait aux frontières de l'est du pays. Comme toujours, ce sont seulement des rumeurs mais plusieurs hommes en bonne santé ont été retrouvés morts, comme s'ils dormaient. Juste avant, un homme avec un perroquet sur l'épaule était passé les voir.

- Zakuro…

Je serre les dents. Ce type… À chaque fois qu'on pense le capturer, ou même le tuer, il réapparaît dans un autre corps… On ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ni comment il arrive à nous échapper ! En plus c'est peut-être la seule véritable piste pour sauver l'abruti !

- Vous allez le retrouver et si vous ne le capturez pas, découvrez au moins son secret et ce qu'il a pu faire à ces hommes. En route !

On quitte tous le bureau pour se diriger à l'entrée de la porte du village. Arrivés là-bas, on vérifie rapidement le contenu de nos sacs mais avant de le remettre sur mon dos, j'entends un vacarme du diable, des aboiements, des cris aussi, puis je vois arriver sur nous une énorme fumée, produite par des centaines de chiens pourchassant une chose noire. J'ai à peine le temps de sauter sur le toit d'une maison avant que la meute ne me piétine. Les autres ont fait la même chose que moi et nous nous mettons à observer cette scène plutôt surprenante.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'un vieux chien soufflant et tirant la langue dans la rue, nous redescendons de notre abri.

- C'était quoi ça ?, a demandé Sakura. Qu'est-ce qui les a fait courir comme ça ?

- Un chat, répond Kakashi-sensei. Vous le connaissez très bien d'ailleurs, il était votre mission quand vous étiez Genin.

- Celui de la femme du Seigneur du Pays du Feu ?

- Lui-même Sakura.

Sakura est restée quelques secondes sans réaction avant de sourire.

- Pour une fois c'est pas nous qui devrons le ramener ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?

- Hn…

- Bon, et si on y allait ?, déclare Kakashi-sensei.

Je me prépare à m'élancer quand je me rends compte qu'il me manque quelque chose…

- Sasuke-kun ? Où as-tu mis ton sac ?

- …

Jamais, je crois, avoir blessé autant mon orgueil. Dans la précipitation, j'ai oublié de prendre mon sac. Et ce sac…

- Il a été emporté par la meute.

Sakura écarquille des yeux, totalement surprise. Kakashi-sensei se permet de sourire mais je le fusille aussitôt du regard. Shikamaru, lui, ne fait que soupirer.

- Galère… Je croyais pas que tu pouvais être aussi tête en l'air, Sasuke.

Enfin presque. Je lui jette mon plus terrible regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue puis m'élance à la poursuite de la meute. C'est facile puisqu'elle a laissé des centaines de traces de pattes de chien. Finalement, je le retrouve au pied d'un arbre et constate qu'il est encore en bon état pour la mission. Je le mets sur mon dos et vais retrouver les autres.

La mission débute alors réellement lorsqu'on se met en route vers l'est. On garde une bonne allure et chacun se tait. C'est presque paisible.

Au bout de quelques heures à courir, Kakashi-sensei nous fait signe de s'arrêter. Je pose pied à terre et observe les rayons du soleil couchant à travers le feuillage des arbres.

On commence à installer notre camp : Sakura va chercher de l'eau à la rivière toute proche, Shikamaru prépare son sac de couchage tandis que Kakashi-sensei s'installe tranquillement contre un arbre et lit son bouquin, « Le Paradis du Batifolage ». Moi je vais chercher du bois pour le feu.

On fait réchauffer rapidement nos rations de survie et on mange. Seuls Sakura et Shikamaru discutent, moi je reste silencieux, pour pas changer. Kakashi-sensei toujours fidèle à lui-même déclare l'ordre pour faire la garde cette nuit. Je suis désigné en premier, après ce sera au tour de Shikamaru, puis celui de Sakura et enfin Kakashi-sensei fera le dernier quart. Tout le monde est d'accord alors je vais m'asseoir en hauteur, sur la branche d'un arbre proche. Les autres vont se coucher.

Enfin seul. Je me mets à scruter les alentours et finis par m'attarder sur la lune si blanche en comparaison des ténèbres de la nuit. Le petit feu de camp s'éteint peu de temps après, me plongeant totalement dans le noir.

Je scrute la lune. Puis mon esprit vagabonde un peu et je me mets à penser à Naruto. Il est enfin revenu. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je me répète cette phrase, et je souris toujours en la répétant. Un léger sourire, pas comme celui de l'autre abruti, mais un sourire tout de même.

Sa situation est pourtant encore problématique. Être un renard, ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais qu'il reviendrait.

_Il est retourné à la nature. _

Je fronce des sourcils en me remémorant cette phrase. Tout s'explique maintenant mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il restera un renard toute sa vie. Il suffit de retrouver ce connard de Zakuro, de lui faire cracher le morceau et tout sera réglé !

Le flash d'un visage me revient. Le ninja qui m'avait sauvé de Deidara. Il m'avait souri avant de mourir. Il m'avait fait promettre de protéger Sakura et Naruto.

Je tends la main devant mon visage. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Et ça, par pur égoïsme, comme d'habitude. Ma vengeance était tout ce qui m'importait à l'époque, sans savoir que ce n'était pas le plus important.

_**/Flash Back : deux ans et demi auparavant/**_

_Il est là. Il est enfin venu chercher Naruto. Et maintenant qu'il se tient devant moi, je sens la haine monter en moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jubiler. Le moment le plus attendu de toute ma vie est enfin arrivé._

_Dans la clairière où nous nous trouvons, le vent aplati l'herbe à nos pieds._

_- Sasuke-teme, fais rien d'irréfléchi !, me gueule soudain Naruto._

_Je tourne la tête et lui hurle de ne pas s'occuper de ça. Seul. Je veux être seul avec lui._

_Et il ne l'est pas. Un autre membre de l'Akatsuki avec un masque orange l'accompagne._

_- Occupe-toi de l'autre ! Uchiwa Itachi, tu es un homme mort !_

_- Le crois-tu vraiment, petit frère ?_

_Je fronce encore plus les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que si je cède à ses provocations, je suis perdu._

_- J'en suis même si sûr que je vais te le montrer immédiatement !_

_J'active mon sharingan et il en fait autant. Pendant ce temps, Naruto a déjà foncé sur son adversaire qui s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt. Il est poursuivi par le blond et je me concentre totalement sur l'être que je hais le plus._

_D'un synchronisme parfait, les shuriken sont lancés puis se percutent, se fichant à quelques centimètres de leur cible initiale. Chaque attaque se résulte par un échec mais je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurai cet enfoiré ! Finalement je mets du chakra chargé d'électricité et les lui envoie. Ces shuriken brisent ceux de mon connard de frère et poursuivent leur trajectoire, droit vers lui. Il saute pour les éviter mais je n'ai pas fini ! Je forme quelques signes et crée une épée brillante, remplie de chakra électrique. Il ne pourra pas l'éviter !_

_Et c'est le cas. Mon épée le transperce de part et d'autre, laissant s'échapper quelques éclairs. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir que son corps se transforme en corbeaux. Fais chier !_

_- Tu es devenu fort, Sasuke._

_Je me retourne et le vois me sourire. Il a l'air de s'amuser on dirait._

_- Et si on reprenait ?, ai-je craché. Arrête de jouer à cache-cache et viens mourir entre mes mains !_

_- Mourir ?_

_Il se met alors à rire ce qui me glace le sang. Son rire, autrefois si vivant, si joyeux, n'est plus que des gloussements glauques et horribles._

_- Mourir tu dis ? Mais petit frère, aujourd'hui, le seul qui va mourir, c'est toi._

_- Je t'ai dit que t'étais un homme mort et je ne dis rien à la légère. La dernière personne que tu verras sera moi en train de t'achever._

_- Tu as bien confiance en toi. Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien. Je vais te montrer…_

_Il joint ses mains et ferme les yeux. Quoiqu'il fasse, il faut que je l'empêche de l'accomplir. J'invoque deux grands shuriken et les lance, l'un dans l'ombre de l'autre. Il rouvre alors les yeux et saute entre les deux shuriken._

_Je souris et tire sur les fils qui relient les shuriken à moi, les mettant à la verticale. S'en apercevant un peu tard, Itachi n'a le temps que d'esquiver celui au dessus de lui tandis que le deuxième lui tranche la cheville. Il s'effondre alors sur le sol. À présent incapable de bouger, je vois enfin la douleur dans l'expression de son visage._

_Mais tout ce que j'ai fait ne l'a pas empêché d'achever de concentrer son chakra. Ses sharingan changent de forme, signifiant qu'il a activé le Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Je n'attends pas qu'il attaque et forme les signes de mon attaque la plus puissante._

_- **Katon ! Goukakyu no jutsu !**_

_Une énorme boule de feu fonce vers Itachi mais celle-ci n'atteignit jamais sa cible. L'enfoiré ! Le feu flamboyant et d'un orange éclatant commence à se faire dévorer par d'autres flammes, noires celles-ci. C'est comme-ci les ténèbres elles-même étaient sorties des enfers pour venir déguster la lumière._

_J'active mon sceau et ma peau devient grisâtre, des ailes sortent de mon dos, mes cheveux poussent et leur couleur noire de jais fait place à un bleuté assorti à ma peau. Je puise dans ma nouvelle source de chakra pour augmenter ma boule de feu mais rien n'y fait, elle disparaît complètement, et avec elle la barrière entre les flammes noires et moi. Je vole me réfugier dans les arbres, poursuivi par ces flammes. J'observe du coin de l'œil mon frère et constate qu'il ne fait que me fixer. De son regard apparaît les flammes de mort._

_Les flammes me happent l'aile droite et je connais tout à coup la douleur de sentir mon corps brûler et disparaître. J'ai le réflexe de dégainer Kunasagi et de trancher mon aile, échappant de justesse à la mort. Je m'écrase lourdement à terre, à la lisière de la forêt._

_Je me relève difficilement et me retourne vers Itachi. Celui-ci a refermé les yeux et tousse en crachant du sang. Ça doit beaucoup lui coûter cette attaque. Tant mieux ! Qu'il souffre le plus possible avant que je lui tranche la gorge, c'est ce qui me fera le plus plaisir !_

_Lorsqu'il me regarde enfin, c'est seulement de son sharingan normal. Je désactive le sceau, ce qui referme un peu ma blessure. Mon corps tremble. Il tremble de douleur, de fatigue mais aussi de plaisir. Je vais le tuer !_

_Je m'avance lentement vers lui, guettant le moindre signe d'une attaque. Il ne peut plus bouger, il n'a presque plus de chakra, mais moi non plus je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme et il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde. Surtout pas devant lui !_

_- Itachi Uchiwa. Je vais te trancher la tête._

_Il ne répond rien. Une nouvelle bourrasque fait voler mes cheveux et ceux d'Itachi, me cachant une seconde son visage. Quand je revois son visage, il sourit. Un sourire large et fou. Et ses yeux… Le Mangekyou Sharingan !_

_- Adieu petit frère._

_J'écarquille les yeux et lui tranche la tête au niveau de ses yeux. Toute trace de plaisir a disparu, tout ce que je ressens c'est la peur. La peur qu'il m'ait vu. La peur de ses flammes._

_La peur de mourir._

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Je mets machinalement Kunasagi devant mon visage, me préparant au pire._

_Mais rien ne se passe. Rien du tout. Les flammes ne sont jamais venues, elles sont restées dans les yeux de mon frère. Frère qui aujourd'hui est définitivement et irrémédiablement mort._

_Je me laisse tomber à genoux. Mort. Et je n'en suis pas heureux. Au contraire… Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. J'ai enfin accompli ma vengeance mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai véritablement fait ? J'ai débarrassé le monde d'un enfoiré, mais au final, à quoi ça m'a servi ? Mes parents et mon clan sont toujours morts. Je suis encore plus seul._

_Seul… Seul et vide. Parce que j'ai passé ma vie à vouloir le tuer, maintenant que c'est fait, maintenant que c'est fait… Que dois-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me sentir un minimum vivant et réel ? J'ai vécu dans le passé et maintenant que je l'ai surpassé, que suis-je censé faire ? Où devrais-je aller ?_

_J'entends à ce moment-là un hurlement. Je reconnais cette voix !_

_Je me relève brusquement, me faisant grimacer de douleur, mais j'essuie mes larmes et cours en direction de ce cri. De son cri._

_- NARUTO !_

_Il est facile de suivre sa trace à travers les arbres déracinés et presque désintégrés. Je parviens finalement à retrouver Naruto. Il est couché sur le ventre, immobile, sans réaction._

_- Naruto ! Abruti lève-toi !_

_- Je crois qu'il ne peut pas !_

_Le mec de l'Akatsuki, son masque toujours au visage, se dandine devant moi. Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve le plus. Il est intact. Pas une égratignure, aucun signe montrant qu'il vient de se battre. Et contre Naruto… Je me mets en garde, prêt à tout._

_- Ouah ! T'agite pas comme ça ! J'vais rien te faire ! J'vais m'en aller maintenant ! Allez, Tchao !_

_- Si tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir comme ça…_

_Je dégaine Kunasagi et l'attaque. Il arrive à esquiver toutes mes attaques en continuant à rigoler et se dandiner autour de moi. Je serre les dents sous la douleur lancinante de mon corps qui me crie de me reposer._

_- Naruto bordel, lève-toi ! C'est pas le moment de dormir !_

_- Ha ha ! Il t'entend pas tu sais ?_

_- Ah ouais… ?_

_J'arrête d'attaquer l'homme masqué et donne un coup de pied à cet abruti. Abruti qui ne réagit pas._

_- Oï Naruto !_

_L'autre crétin de l'Akatsuki se met à se tordre de rire à côté de moi. J'active mon sharingan sous une bouffée de colère, le fusillant du regard._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

_Ma voix est sourde et menaçante. Chaque parcelle de mon corps frémie de haine, cette haine que je connais si bien. La douleur a disparu. La peur a disparu. En fait, je crois bien que je ne suis réellement fort qu'en étant rempli de haine._

_L'autre s'est arrêté de rire sans pour autant être effrayé. Il place deux doigts devant son visage._

_- Il est retourné à la nature._

_Puis il a disparu dans un trou qui s'est refermé juste derrière lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je ne sens déjà plus sa présence. Je reste sur mes gardes au cas où il reviendrait et retourne doucement Naruto sur le dos. Il respire._

_Je soupire. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit tandis que ma haine quitte mon corps. Il est vivant. Je me surprends à penser que j'ai tenu ma promesse. Quelle idée ! C'était seulement pour Itachi que je suis revenu, pas pour…_

_J'observe le visage qui est entre mes bras. Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire depuis que j'ai accompli ma vengeance, je peux bien rester ici et tenir cette promesse._

_Je me relève et place Naruto sur mon dos. Je rentre à Konoha le sourire aux lèvres._

**_/Flash Back End : Retour au présent/_**

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. J'ai choisi la vengeance et Naruto en a subi les conséquences. J'étais bête à l'époque. Au moment où je me suis rendu compte de ce qui était le plus important pour moi, c'était déjà trop tard.

La lune continue de se refléter dans mes yeux quand Shikamaru se lève pour prendre la relève. Je saute de mon perchoir et lui fais un léger salut de la tête. Il répond de la même manière et s'assoie sur un tronc d'arbre couché. J'ouvre mon sac pour prendre mon sac de couchage mais ce que je ressors est tout autre chose.

Se tortillant et couinant, je tiens une queue rousse entre ma main. L'animal me mord la main et je le lâche. Il se faufile de nouveau dans mon sac mais c'est trop tard. Je l'ai vu. Un renard roux, qui m'a mordu, et qui s'est faufilé dans mon sac…

- Naruto…

- Hein ? T'as dit quelque chose Sasuke ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Le renard continue de s'agiter dans le sac puis finalement il soupire. Je prends brusquement mon sac et le retourne, sortant par la même occasion le squatter.

- Hé mais c'est un renard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton sac ?

- …

Naruto… Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et arrête de me regarder avec des yeux de renard battu !

- On devrait le faire partir. Il va bouffer toutes nos réserves.

- Pas besoin.

Je choppe le fameux renard par le cou et le foudroie de mon regard. Pas le moins du monde intimidé, il me tire la langue.

- Heu… C'est normal qu'un renard tire la langue ?

- Pour lui oui.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Toi, t'as intérêt à t'expliquer.

Laissant Shikamaru dans l'ignorance, je prends un bloc-notes dans le tas de mes affaires ainsi qu'un encrier, le décapsule, étale de l'encre sur une des pattes de la boule de poils et le plante juste devant le bloc-notes – le tout d'une main, je suis Uchiwa ou je le suis pas.

Naruto me fait la moue, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Je le secoue brutalement tout en disant :

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fous là, abruti ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke-kun ?

- Il y a ça.

J'ai placé la boule de poils juste devant son nez pour qu'elle comprenne la gravité de la situation. Elle fronce les sourcils et sort d'une voix pleine de menaces :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

* * *

_**J**'aurai bien continué mais j'avais envie de poster un chapitre et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis crevée (il est 23h25 après tout, c'est logique). J'ai déjà la suite dans la tête donc le chapitre prochain devrait arriver... avant noël ? J'en sais rien, j'ai du boulot et tout et tout. _

_**P**ar contre j'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d'idées pour le Sasu VS Ita et donc je me suis inspirée de leur combat (et je risque pas de faire du spoil maintenant niark niark !) _

_**Sasu :** Pff... Même pas capable de faire du neuf. _

_**Moi :** Si, y'a du neuf ! D'abord tu te tranches pas l'aile avec Kunasagi, na ! _

_**Sasu :** Mouais... Et pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un con quand je tue Itachi ?_

_**Moi :** Parce que je t'aime pas dans le manga mais que j'aime bien Itachi, pourquoi ?_

_**Sasu #s'étrangle à moitié# :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_**Moi :** Lis les scans ! T'es qu'un gros connard ! Mais ça je le savais depuis que t'es parti chez Orochimachin-truc-débile-tout-moche-tout-pas-beau !_

_**Sasu :** ... _

_**Moi :** L'animé est arrivé au moment où je comprends que Sasuke est un pauv' p'tit chéri qu'il faut s'empresser de consoler, alors que s'il était resté calme et avait discuté avec son frère devant une tasse de thé (faut l'imaginer ça xD !), il serait pas le pauv' chou qui est super con. En plus il s'enfonce encore plus après je vous dis pas parce que... **#Sasu la baillonne et la menace d'un chidori#**_

_**Sasu : **Ne spoil pas ! Bon, des reviews avant que je la chidorise ?_


	8. Naru débusqué et Sasu danse ?

_**C**oucou ! Enfin, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre ! Et pour une fois pas à des heures tardives ! Désolé encore une fois pour le retard. Mais je crois que là, c'est foutu, je peux même pas me faire pardonner parce que ce chapitre est court. _

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD_

_**Note : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 2 : **La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru : Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**Note 3 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 4 :** J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple, que des sous-entendus, pas plus ;) ! Comme ça tout le monde est content !_

_**Note 5 : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**R**éponse à la review anonyme : _

_**Kawu93 :** Un chapitre tous les ans ? Naaan... Enfin, presque xP_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**Naru débusqué, Kyuu énervé, Shika perdu, Kakashi s'en fout, Sakura frappe et Sasu... danse ?**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Gloups… J'ai très très très, mais alors vraiment très peur… Je sens tout plein de frissons me parcourir le corps, et ça, je suis sûr et certain que c'est pas à cause du froid… Ce n'est pas non plus à cause de la brise légère qui vient me caresser mes longs poils roux…

Les éclairs provenant des yeux de Sakura-chan continuent à me transpercer. Ça doit sûrement être la cause de mes frissons. Ouais, c'est ça, j'en suis sûr maintenant…

JE VAIS MOURIR ! AU SECOURS ! PAR PITIE, SAUVEZ-MOI !

- Sasuke-kun, pose-le. Il ne va pas pouvoir écrire si tu le tiens par la peau du cou.

- Hn.

Sasuke me pose sur le bloc-notes – pour moi c'est plus jeté mais on va dire qu'il a obéi à Sakura-chan – et mes deux coéquipiers me lancent respectivement des éclairs verts et d'autres noirs. Je déglutis, ma queue s'agitant nerveusement dans l'air. Je vois du coin de l'œil Shikamaru qui se gratte la tête, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe et je crois que Kakashi-sensei fait semblant de dormir vu le boucan que Sasuke a fait pour me déloger de mon lit improvisé.

Je penche ma petite tête triangulaire sur la feuille devant moi et je fais une grimace. Ma langue est sortie et mes oreilles sont aplaties. Dans quelle merde je me suis mis… ?

Pourtant je suis fier de mon petit stratagème. Je ne pensais pas atterrir dans le sac de Sasuke mais au moins j'ai pu les suivre.

_« - Microbe, je crois bien que les suivre va entraîner ta mort. Surtout par la biche, elle a vraiment l'air d'être énervée._

_- Peut-être… Mais maintenant que je suis là, ils vont devoir me supporter !_

_- Je pense plutôt qu'ils vont te foutre une raclée. »_

Kyuu n'a pas tord là-dessus et je devrais peut-être me dépêcher d'écrire quelque chose pour ma défense. Alors… heu… Je veux pas mourir… ? Non. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… ? Non plus. Ah ! Je sais !

« C'est de la faute de Sasuke si je suis là. »

- Ouah… Le renard sait écrire !, s'exclame Shikamaru.

« J'ai trouvé un sac bien confortable dans lequel je pouvais dormir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me retrouve ici avec vous ! »

- Dobe…

Une aura meurtrière et noire entoure Sasuke et je vois bien qu'il a du mal à se retenir de me frapper. Sakura-chan soupire bruyamment, lasse. Shikamaru comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe et fronce des sourcils, adoptant une attitude concentrée. J'entends un bruit de page tournée : Kakashi-sensei est en train de lire ! Il vient même pas me sauver !

- Je vois, dit à mi-voix Sakura-chan. Après tout, il fallait sans douter ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun ?, reprend-elle plus fort tout en se tournant vers ce dernier.

- Hmpf.

_« - L'Uchiwa est en colère. T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux microbe._

_- Ouais ouais. Il me fait pas peur d'abord ! Et puis c'est à cause de lui que je suis là, qu'il le veuille ou non. J'ai réussi à le rouler, c'est pour ça qu'il est si énervé !_

_- Tu te marres bien toi. Tu devrais pourtant te reprendre, ça serait bête de se faire tuer à cause de tes conneries._

_- T'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan a l'air d'être de mon côté ! Hé hé hé ! »_

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?, demande Shikamaru. C'est quoi ce renard ?

Sakura-chan relève la tête vers lui. Elle est tendue et cherche le soutien de Sasuke en le regardant mais il est pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Il se lève brusquement, me fusille une nouvelle fois du regard et reporte enfin son attention sur Shikamaru.

- C'est un abruti.

Hééé ! ABRUTI TOI-MÊME ! Je grogne, mes poils se hérissent le long de mon échine et je me jette sur la cheville de ce connard de Sasuke, plantant mes crocs bien aiguisés dans sa peau tendre.

- Lâche-moi crétin !

Je suis pas un crétin, crétin ! En plus c'est vrai, comme je le lâche pas, il a commencé à donner des coups de pied dans le vent pour me faire partir. Il a l'air d'un crétin à se dandiner sur une jambe. Bien fait !

Shikamaru regarde la scène d'un air perplexe depuis tout à l'heure. En même temps, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Sasuke danser !

- Naruto ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Sakura-chan empoigne violemment l'épaule de Sasuke pour l'obliger à rester immobile – ça doit faire mal vu comment il grimace – puis empoigne violemment ma queue – oui ça fait mal ! – et la douleur me fait ouvrir la gueule. Elle me soulève et s'éloigne de Sasuke en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! On n'est pas là pour se battre ! Alors calmez-vous !

Je dois avouer que Sakura-chan sait se faire obéir parce que ni moi ni cet abruti de Sasuke n'osons broncher. Elle me lâche enfin la queue et je peux souffler. Elle me fusille de nouveau du regard pour s'assurer que je bouge pas et ça risque pas, j'ai pas envie de souffrir encore plus !

_«- Moi non plus._

_- Je t'ai rien demandé Kyuu !_

_- La ferme microbe._

_- Je me la ferme quand je veux, na ! »_

Pas possible ce renard !

- Alors…, commence Sakura-chan. Ne sois pas surpris Shikamaru mais ce renard, c'est Naruto.

- Qu… Quoi ? Il s'est réveillé ? Mais pourquoi il est en renard ?

Sasuke qui a croisé les bras lui répond :

- Il ne s'est pas réveillé, son corps est toujours à l'hôpital. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais son esprit est logé dans cette boule de poils.

Je vois Shikamaru se gratter une nouvelle fois la tête en soupirant un « Galère… ». Mais le connaissant, il va vite comprendre !

Pendant que tout le monde est concentré sur ce qu'explique Sakura-chan – bah oui, faut pas rêver, Sasuke a déjà dit deux phrases à la suite, faut pas lui en demander trop à ce pauvre petit chéri ! – je me dégourdis les pattes et trottine en direction de Kakashi-sensei qui, comme je l'avais deviné, lit tranquillement son Icha Icha Paradise. Traître !

- Alors Naruto, tu t'ennuyais à Konoha ?

Je jappe en signe d'accord et Kakashi-sensei pose sa main sur mon magnifique pelage. Il se met à me caresser doucement derrière les oreilles – j'adore quand on me chatouille à cet endroit – et finit par reposer son livre.

- Naruto, tu sais très bien pourquoi Tsunade-sama ne t'a pas autorisé à nous accompagner. Tu vas être un handicap pour nous, en plus tu es blessé et tu attends des petits.

Je le laisse parler – ça veut dire que je bouge pas Kyuu, je sais bien que je peux pas le couper ! – sachant pertinemment qu'il n'a pas fini. Il sourit sous son masque.

- Mais je pense que tu peux nous être utile d'une certaine manière.

Je bouge ma queue de droite à gauche, heureux d'entendre ces paroles. Je m'apprête à repartir vers les autres quand Kakashi-sensei reprend :

- Ah ! J'allais oublier !

Je retourne ma petite tête triangulaire vers lui, intrigué. Il me sourit de nouveau, toujours à sa manière si unique, seulement avec les yeux.

- Bienvenue chez toi.

Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite et une chaleur réconfortante m'envahit. Ma queue s'agite d'une façon plus désordonnée et je sens que mes babines s'étirent pour découvrir mes crocs. C'est comme ça que les renards sourient.

Je reprends d'un pas léger la direction de mes amis, remonté à bloc grâce à ces paroles réconfortantes. Je m'approche même de Sasuke sans tenter quoique ce soit contre sa petite personne – même s'il est bien plus grand que moi en ce moment – et je lui laisse voir mon sourire qui ne s'est pas éteint.

- C'est quoi cette tête horrible dobe ? Je te préviens, si t'es malade tu t'approches pas de moi.

Mes babines retrouvent leur place originale et je baisse la tête, les oreilles en arrière.

_« - …_

_- Microbe ?_

_- … a tout cassé…_

_- Comment ? J'ai pas bien entendu._

_- Il m'a tout cassé ! Ce crétin d'ordure d'enfoiré ! J'étais super content et lui il dit que je suis moche !_

_- Si t'avais pas eu une tête de débile, il aurait peut-être pas dit ça._

_- Toi, la ferme !_

_- Elle est au bout du village !_

_- TA GUEULE !_

_- Elle va te manger !_

_- KYUU M'EMMERDE PAS ! JE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR !_

_- J'avais remarqué._

_- J'VAIS LUI FAIRE SA FÊTE À CET ABRUTI ! »_

Je relève vivement la tête et constate que tout le monde me regarde, même Kakashi-sensei toujours allongé dans son sac de couchage. Je retrousse les babines en fusillant de mes yeux ambres ceux de Sasuke qui n'est pas le moins du monde intimidé. Il me nargue plutôt et vu son air – sourcil relevé et sourire en coin – il s'amuse.

- Quoi ?

Je me jette aussitôt sur sa cheville et on reprend notre superbe danse de tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois Sasuke me tire par la queue !

ENFOIRE !

Tiens, Kyuu se mêle à mes cris, en même temps lui aussi souffre. Mais je ne lâcherai pas, je ne lâcherai pas, je ne lâcherai…

_« - LÂCHE ÇA MICROBE ! ÇA FAIT MAL ET TU SAIS PAS OÙ ÇA A TRAÎNE !_

_- M'EN FOUS ! IL VA PAYER !_

_- LÂCHE ÇA JE TE DIS !_

_- NAN !_

_- SI !_

_- NAN_

_- T'ES LE PIRE IDIOT QUE J'AIE JAMAIS VU ! »_

À l'intérieur du renard, Kyuu se jette sur moi. Il essaye de reprendre le contrôle !

On se met à se mordre et ma bagarre interne me permet pas de maintenir ma prise sur la cheville de Sasuke. Zut de zut ! Ils sont tous contre moi ! C'est pas juste !

Sasuke me jette violemment par terre et je reste allongé. Pour l'instant, on va laisser en paix mon cher ami brun pour m'intéresser de plus près à mon ami en peluche.

_« - Je suis pas une peluche microbe, et tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends. Avec tes conneries, je suis vraiment énervé et j'en ai plus que marre de tes sautes d'humeur ! Je voulais bien faire une trêve mais je pense que tu as besoin d'une petite leçon avant !_

_- C'est ça ! Approche, on verra bien ! »_

Dans la pénombre, nos yeux se croisent et ne se quittent plus. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué que les siens sont rouges. Il grogne et je fais de même. Ses neuf queues s'agitent nerveusement. Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça fait beau. Raah mais c'est pas le moment ! Reprend-toi Naruto !

Je teste avant toute chose ma patte blessée. Ça va. Elle pourra supporter mon combat.

J'entends distraitement les voix à l'extérieur. Tant pis, ils vont devoir patienter un petit moment avant que je réagisse. Pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur une seule chose : Kyuu.

Mes poils se hérissent et je sens mon corps se tendre. L'atmosphère entre nous deux se fait plus lourde et pesante. Kyuu continue de grogner plus fort. Il se jette brusquement sur moi et me mord l'oreille gauche. Le sang gicle et je hurle de rage et de douleur avant de réussir à lui donner un coup de griffe dans la gueule. Il lâche sa prise et je sens comme un vide : il m'a arraché un bout d'oreille !

Je le vois mâcher quelques secondes puis cracher mon morceau d'oreille. Cette fois je suis le premier à me jeter sur lui mais il a un avantage conséquent. Ses queues ! L'une d'elles m'attrape la patte arrière et me projette en l'air. Kyuu saute et rabat ses neuf queues sur mon dos. Me voilà en train de planer en l'air avant de percuter le sol et faire une roulade. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever qu'il est déjà sur moi et me donne un coup de patte sur le museau, m'étourdissant un peu.

Il ne me laisse aucun répit, griffant, mordant, giflant de ses queues. Tous mes efforts pour l'éviter se réduisent à néant à cause de sa vitesse. Je suis à bout de souffle mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je me relève une nouvelle fois. Kyuu a enfin arrêté ses enchaînements de coups pour reprendre son souffle. Je pisse le sang et j'ai mal partout mais ma décision est prise.

Je vais le battre.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et lui tire la langue. Il grogne. Apparemment il apprécie pas que je le taquine maintenant. Même s'il aime jamais que je le taquine en fait.

Nous ne bougeons plus et nos respirations sont synchro. Je n'aurai jamais pensé devoir combattre Kyuu un jour, et surtout pas dans cette situation. Pourtant je sens qu'il vaut mieux que l'on règle nos différends maintenant. Même si au fond de moi je pense que Kyuu avait surtout envie de se défouler. C'est devenu pourtant extrêmement risqué, je suis salement amoché.

Il faut que je trouve un de ses points faibles sinon je n'arriverai pas à le battre. Le terrain est plat et il n'y a pas de murs donc aucun moyen de le coincer. En plus il est plus rapide que moi et manie ses queues avec dextérité. D'ailleurs, en parlant de queue, j'utilise pas du tout la mienne.

Je souris à cette idée. Ça pourrait marcher.

Je cours vers Kyuu la gueule ouverte et lui m'attend sagement. Il se baisse brusquement avant de sauter. Je me stoppe brutalement et lève la tête avant de me jeter sur le côté. Il plante ses griffes dans le sol en atterrissant et mord le vide que ma queue occupait une seconde plus tôt. Je me retourne très vite face à lui qui bondit une nouvelle fois vers moi.

Nan nan... ça marche plus avec moi.

Je me couche à plat ventre en laissant seulement mon petit derrière relevé. D'un mouvement de queue, j'arrive à attraper la patte de mon cher Kyuu qui n'a pas le temps de réagir. Je secoue énergiquement la queue, plaquant violemment à chaque fois Kyuu contre le sol. Il se met enfin à me mordre la queue mais je ne relâche sa patte qu'au moment où il est en l'air. Comme ça je prends l'avantage !

Je mords l'une des queues de Kyuu et lui fait percuter encore une fois le sol. Mais deux queues s'enroulent autour de mon cou et commencent à serrer. Je mords plus farouchement la queue de Kyuu jusqu'à voir apparaître un liquide rouge sur son pelage.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Ma tête tourne. Fais chier !

Je libère enfin la petite victime de mes crocs et me débats sauvagement. J'arrive enfin à m'extraire des queues meurtrières de Kyuu et m'éloigne de quelques pas. À présent, on est tous les deux dans un sale état.

Nous allions continuer notre petite bagarre – qui est plutôt sanglante à mon avis – quand on a ressenti que nous bougions – le corps du renard, vous savez, celui qui est resté allongé par terre à cause d'un abruti de première – et que nos petites pattes s'étaient mises à courir.

_« - C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_- C'est la boule de poils microbe ! Elle en a profité pour reprendre le contrôle !_

_- Quoi ? Mais t'aurais pu la surveiller non ? C'est ton rôle pourtant !_

_- Tu m'accuses ? Quel est l'abruti qui m'a tellement énervé que j'ai dû le remettre à sa place ?_

_- Tu m'as pas remis à ma place ! D'ailleurs toi aussi il te faut une correction !_

_- MICROBE ! »_

Il s'apprête à se lancer sur moi toutes griffes dehors quand quelque chose nous fait nous arrêter net.

_« - Ouah… C'est… c'est énorme !_

_- C'est pas le moment de t'extasier microbe ! Faut vite reprendre le contrôle de cette satanée boule de poils avant de se faire boulotter !_

_- Ouais ! »_

Ce qui a réussi à nous mettre d'accord en moins de deux est un oiseau énorme, un magnifique rapace, roi de la nuit sombre : un Grand-duc. Il plane à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de nous et je ne doute pas qu'avec sa vue perçante il nous ait déjà repéré.

Kyuu et moi courons en direction de la tâche orange, le vrai renard – ou plutôt renarde mais là je m'en fiche, on n'a pas le temps ! – et en nous voyant, elle se met aussitôt en tête de nous fuir. Saleté !

Nous sommes donc tous les quatre en train de courir comme des dératés – bah oui, le corps du renard aussi court – Kyuu et moi pourchassant la renarde, la renarde nous fuyant et le corps du renard fuyant le rapace.

_« - AH ! KYUU ! KYUU ! IL FONCE SUR NOUS !_

_- J'AI VU, MERCI ! FAUT SE DEPÊCHER !_

_- KYUU ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !_

_- MOI NON PLUS MICROBE ! ALORS TA GUEULE ! »_

J'ai même pas le temps de répondre parce que le rapace nous présente joliment ses serres noires toutes mimines…

_« - AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

Tiens, Kyuu crie plus fort que moi. Mais quel con, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'VAIS MOURIIIR !

D'un mouvement commun, Kyuu, la renarde et moi nous élançons vers le rapace et évitons de justesse les serres acérées par contre nous heurtons de plein fouet le crâne de l'oiseau. De loin, on aurait pu croire à une magnifique chorégraphie d'un renard et d'un hibou qui s'écroulent dans un ensemble parfait, assommés.

* * *

**_Kyuu et Naru #sont sonnés# : _**_..._

**_Moi : _**_Bah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous dites rien ?_

_**Sasu : **Peut-être parce qu'ils ont l'air de deux gros débiles à la fin. _

_**Shika : **Tu peux parler... _

_**Moi :** C'est vrai ça. J'ai bien aimé ta petite danse. Tu me rappelles son nom ? _

_**Sasu : **Je dansais pas ! _

_**Sakura :** C'est vrai ? Zut alors, moi qui pensais que tu allais nous faire une nouvelle représention. C'est dommage parce que Naru aimait bien. _

_**Sasu :** Qu... C'est vrai ? _

_**Sakura #regard machiavélique# :** Bah oui, pourquoi tu crois que tu danses deux fois dans ce chapitre ?_

_**Sasu #rougit# :** Ah... je savais pas. Mais... il me faut un partenaire ! **#se dirige vers Naru toujours en mode bug#**_

_**Sakura #se précipite vers Kyuu et le jette dans les bras de Sasu# :** Tiens ! Le voilà ton partenaire !_

_**Kyuu #se réveille brusquement dans les bras de Sasu et le fusille du regard# : **Tu fais quoi Uchiwa ?_

_**Sasu :** Non mais c'est pas toi que je voulais ! **#jette Kyuu derrière son épaule et court en direction de Naru désormais dans les bras de Sakura# : **NOON ! NARU ! REVIENS !_

_**Shika et Moi #tremblent de peur# : **Oh oh... **#fuient à toutes jambes#**_

**_Kyuu #aura très très meurtrière qui l'entoure# : _**_JE VAIS VOUS MASSACRER !_

**_#Sakura et Sasu se figent et se retournent tout doucement, Naru toujours dans les vapes et tiré par les bras par ses coéquipiers#_**

**_Sakura et Sasu : _**_Gloups ! _

_**Kakashi #apparaît dans un pouf# : **Vous permettez ?** #enlève Naru des griffes de Sakura et Sasu puis disparait dans un nouveau pouf#**_

**_Sasu et Sakura : _**_NARUUU !_

**_Kyuu #se glisse derrière eux# : _**_Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? _

_**Sakura et Sasu #se regardent# :** SI ! **#pleurent#** OUIIIN ! _

_**Kyuu #renonce# :** VOS GUEULES ! JE VAIS VOUS LE RAMENER VOTRE P'TIT BLOND ! _

_**Moi #revient discrètement et chuchote à l'oreille de Kyuu# :** Pishi pishi pishi... _

_**Kyuu #sourit dangereusement# :** D'accord. **#se tourne vers les deux pleurnichards#** Hé ! Pour qu'il revienne faut que vous suppliez à genoux en tenue de soubrette les lecteurs. **#marmonne#** Comme ça après j'aurai plein de viande à manger ! _

_**Sasu et Sakura #se reprennent, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux# :** D'ACCORD !** #changement express de vêtement#**_

**_Sakura #à genoux en soubrette, avec un air coquin sur le visage# : _**_S'il vous plaît... Reviews... _

_**Sasu #à genoux en soubrette, le rouge aux joues# :** S'il vous plaît... Je veux que Naru me fasse des choses pas catho- _

_**Moi #lui plaque la main sur la bouche# :** Donnez juste des reviews pour qu'ils soient contents, please !_


	9. La disparition de Kyuu

_**C**oucou ! Gyaa, je suis toujours en retard... Enfin au moins j'ai été plus rapide qu'une certaine fois où c'était huit mois... Donc je me sens assez fière de moi (alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi -_-)_

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD (et toujours en retard)_

_**Note : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 2 : **La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru : Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**Note 3 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 4 :** J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple, que des sous-entendus, pas plus ;) ! Comme ça tout le monde est content !_

_**Note 5 : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Ata-Chan et Ashérit :** voilà la suite ! Et merci pour vos reviews !_

_**Yue :** J'avoue que je m'amuse bien avec Sasuke. Mais est-il vraiment amoureux, ça on n'en saura rien puisque je ne fais aucun couple xP !_

_**Shashiin :** Je suis dégoûtée, malgré ton adresse j'ai même pas pu te répondre parce que ça fonctionnait pas ! Donc voilà ta réponse en retard : T'es la deuxième personne qui se transforme en soubrette xD ! Pourtant je suis quand même un peu à la bourre mais déjà le chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier. Quelques réponses seront révélées mais pas toutes xP !_

_**S**ur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**La disparition de Kyuu :**

_Point de vue de Sasuke :  
_

_**8 minutes et 34 secondes avant l'impact**_

Sakura parle vraiment beaucoup. Elle explique tout depuis le début à Shikamaru devenu très attentif. Moi-même je l'écoute minutieusement tout en gardant un œil à cet abruti coincé dans la boule de poils.

Pourquoi est-il venu ? Il ne fera que nous gêner et il le sait bien. J'imagine qu'il ne faut pas chercher loin, c'est un usuratonkachi après tout.

Il revient auprès de nous, les lèvres tirées en une grimace et je peux voir ses canines pointues. On dirait qu'il sourit. J'en suis pas sûr.

- C'est quoi cette tête horrible dobe ? Je te préviens, si t'es malade tu t'approches pas de moi.

Il arrête de faire sa tête débile et je me concentre de nouveau sur la conversation à côté de moi.

- Donc maintenant Naruto est un renard. Ou plutôt, une renarde, annonce Sakura tout en gloussant. Il attend des petits !

Elle continue de glousser et nous portons tous notre regard sur la dobe qui retrousse les babines et me fusille du regard. Je relève un sourcil et sourit en coin.

- Quoi ?, ai-je lancé, amusé.

Il s'élance sur ma cheville et me mord ! Mon sourire en coin disparaît mais je m'empresse de lui tirer la queue afin qu'il me lâche.

Mais ce crétin me lâche pas !

Je sens enfin sa prise se relâcher et je le décroche de là pour le jeter à terre. Oh oh… Il ne bouge plus.

Sasuke, t'as fait une connerie là.

_**5 minutes et 3 secondes avant l'impact**_

Sakura a arrêté de glousser – elle se marrait bien on dirait – et me lance un regard noir que je soutiens. Comme si j'allais me laisser impressionner ! Elle se précipite vers la boule de poils et l'appelle doucement.

- Naruto… Dis… enfin, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Putain, il réagit pas !

Sakura commence alors par ausculter le petit corps roux sous nos yeux.

- Tch…

Je croise les bras et regarde ailleurs. Après on va dire que c'est de ma faute alors que c'est lui qui a commencé !

Mes épaules s'affaissent légèrement. Déjà qu'on m'a reproché de ne pas l'avoir surveillé correctement quand il s'est blessé… Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Sakura qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire.

- Ils doivent être en train de parler.

Cette fois, je reporte mon attention sur Kakashi-sensei qui s'est levé, tout comme Sakura et Shikamaru.

- Parler ? Vous voulez dire avec Kyuubi ?

Kakashi-sensei hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Shikamaru a l'air sidéré. Je le comprends, moi-même j'ai du mal à admettre que le démon qui a dévasté Konoha puisse être coincé dans une banale boule de poils avec un crétin de première et qu'ils tapent discute. Ça doit pas être très amical parfois là-dedans.

_**2 minutes et 11 secondes avant l'impact**_

D'ailleurs depuis quelques minutes, les poils de l'usuratonkachi se sont hérissés et parfois quelques grognements lui échappent. Il respire plus fort. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre. Et ça m'énerve. Ne rien faire, c'est vraiment insupportable !

_**1 minute et 56 secondes avant l'impact**_

Brusquement, la respiration s'est presque coupée. On a tous tourné la tête pour voir la boule de poils se relever rapidement et se mettre à détaler. Qu- !

- Naruto ! Attends !

Malgré l'appel de Sakura, ce crétin s'arrête pas et passe à travers un buisson. Je m'élance à sa suite et je ne suis pas le seul. Toute l'équipe poursuit la boule de poils.

Pourtant… Malgré notre vitesse, notre nombre, ainsi que sa patte blessée, on est arrivé à le perdre de vue !

On se jette un rapide coup d'œil. On se sépare chacun dans une direction différente. Il faut le retrouver !

Et une pensée me traverse. Et si ce n'était pas Naruto ? Et si c'était Kyuubi ? Ou pire, le vrai renard ? Parce que pour ça, quoiqu'on fasse, on ne peut pas décider qui doit contrôler cette boule de poils. Et c'est pas écrit sur son front à qui on est en train de parler. La preuve en est faite avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon appartement quand j'ai laissé Sakura avec Naruto. Retrouver mon appart dans cet état, passe encore si ce n'est que Naruto, je peux facilement lui donner une bonne correction, mais Kyuubi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire avec un démon farceur ?

J'active mon Sharingan et scrute la nuit, chassant pour l'instant mes doutes. Je n'ai plus qu'à le retrouver, le punir et l'ignorer ensuite. J'ai toujours fait comme ça, je ne changerai pas mes habitudes. Même si c'est un démon qui est le responsable.

_**47 secondes avant l'impact**_

Je capte un mouvement, fluide et silencieux. Je lève la tête et reconnaît un grand oiseau faisant sa ronde dans le ciel noir, signe qu'il a trouvé une pitance digne de lui. C'est pas ce que je cherche.

J'entre dans une clairière et là, je la vois. Une tâche orange, plus sombre dans la nuit, court à une vitesse vertigineuse.

L'oiseau de proie replie soudainement ses ailes sur lui et amorce un piqué, droit sur le renard !

_**22 secondes avant l'impact**_

J'écarquille des yeux en constatant ce qu'il va se passer. Il va se faire bouffer par un oiseau !

Je cours dans la direction du renard, laissant même du chakra filtrer à travers mes jambes pour avancer plus vite.

_**15 secondes avant l'impact**_

La boule de poils a enfin vu la menace qui va bientôt s'abattre sur elle et – je ne sais pas comment – réussit à accélérer !

_**10 secondes avant l'impact**_

Je serre les dents. C'est pas possible, elle fait combien de kilomètres de large cette clairière ?

_**5 secondes avant l'impact**_

J'y arriverai jamais à temps !

_**4…**_

Le Grand-duc – c'est bien le moment de retrouver le nom de cet oiseau maudit ! – déplie ses ailes et ralentit imperceptiblement.

_**3… **_

Il avance ses serres en direction du corps du renard, droit devant lui.

_**2…**_

Sa proie ne ralentit pourtant pas l'allure, fonçant directement sur l'oiseau.

_**1…**_

La boule de poils s'élance et…

_**L'impact programmé a bien été réalisé**_

Grâce au Sharingan, j'ai très bien vu. J'ai bien vu qu'un renard et un oiseau se sont assommés en se cognant la tête. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me stoppe brutalement.

Je fronce des sourcils et m'approche prudemment des deux animaux. Je vérifie s'il n'y a personne aux alentours et me retourne immédiatement lorsque Kakashi-sensei franchit une haie de buissons. Mon regard sérieux l'alerte instantanément et il recherche lui aussi la présence d'ennemi. Mais rien.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'observe attentivement le renard puis le Grand-duc inconscients.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Kakashi-sensei s'accroupit aux côtés des deux bêtes et prend dans ses bras le renard. Je me penche aussi mais pour prendre le Grand-duc.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi préoccupé par la vie d'animaux.

Je le fusille des yeux, toujours rouges. Bien sûr que la vie des animaux est importante et… enfin non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est parce que celui-là est particulier.

- J'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre. C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de phénomène…

Je me suis relevé et Kakashi-sensei ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point je fais attention à ne pas blesser les grandes ailes fauves tâchées.

- Tu raconteras tout ça devant Sakura et Shikamaru.

Arrivés au camp, je constate que les deux autres ne sont pas encore là. Je dépose mon précieux fardeau sur le sac de couchage de Sakura – le mien n'est toujours pas fait à cause d'un certain fugueur et squatter de sac – tandis que Kakashi-sensei dépose la boule de poils sur le sien.

Le ninja copieur forme plusieurs signes avant de mordre son pouce et de poser sa main au sol. Deux chiens apparaissent dans un nuage de fumée et ont pour mission de ramener le reste de l'équipe.

Kakashi-sensei s'assoie à côté du renard et se met à caresser le pelage roux de la boule de poils. C'est vrai qu'il est tout doux maintenant qu'il est propre.

On attend patiemment l'arrivée des autres. Je parle toujours autant qu'avant donc ça s'est fait en silence, Kakashi-sensei son livre à la main et moi essayant de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer dans cette clairière.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. Je réactive mon Sharingan et le force à sa puissance maximale. Là, sur le pelage du renard. En une très fine couche, du chakra. Si fin que je ne l'avais pas encore vu.

Je tourne la tête et procède à la même opération sur le Grand-duc. Pareil. Ma tête commence à se remplir de nombreuses interrogations.

Je quitte des yeux l'oiseau lorsque mes coéquipiers reviennent enfin.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, a aussitôt demandé Sakura en pointant du doigt l'oiseau sur son sac de couchage.

- Ooh !, s'exclame Kakashi-sensei en levant les yeux de son bouquin. Sasuke a décidé d'ouvrir un zoo.

Le tout ponctué d'un sourire.

- Sasuke-kun… ?

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Kakashi-sensei !

Je lui lance le plus terrible de mes regards noirs mais il n'est pas le moins affecté. Il continue de sourire en invitant les autres à s'asseoir. Sakura se met à côté de moi sur mon sac de couchage puisque le sien est déjà occupé et Shikamaru s'installe sur le tronc d'arbre.

- Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu ramené un Grand-duc avec toi ?, me demande Shikamaru.

Je soupire et me calme.

- L'abruti et lui se sont percutés et il s'est produit quelque chose.

Tout le monde m'écoute enfin sérieusement.

- Encore maintenant, je ne pourrai pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Grâce au Sharingan, j'ai pu voir que du chakra s'est échappé du corps du renard pour entrer dans celui du Grand-duc.

- Du chakra ? Mais il n'est pas sensé en posséder…

Shikamaru se met à réfléchir en se grattant légèrement le menton.

- Il s'est passé autre chose ?, a-t-il demandé.

- Oui.

Shikamaru fronce des sourcils.

- Maintenant que j'y fais attention, il y a une fine couche de chakra qui entoure entièrement les deux animaux. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je pense que Naruto en était déjà recouvert avant.

- Mais pas le Grand-duc, finit Kakashi-sensei.

Je hoche la tête.

- Il n'y avait personne aux alentours à part moi et Kakashi-sensei.

- Tu penses que c'est Naruto qui a fait ça Sasuke-kun ?

- Oui Sakura. Que ce soit voulu ou non. Et que ce soit lui… ou Kyuubi. Je pense que la technique qu'on leur a infligé est toujours active. Elle devait rester endormie depuis tout ce temps mais toutes les conditions requises pour la réactiver ont été remplies lorsqu'ils se sont percutés.

- Alors…

Sakura dévisage le Grand-duc, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Ouais.

Shikamaru laisse échapper un « Tch » et le silence de la nuit devient un peu oppressant autour de nous.

- Nous verrons ça demain, déclare enfin Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru, c'est ton tour de garde. Je vais rester éveillé aussi. Sakura, Sasuke, au lit.

Je soupire et m'allonge dans mon sac de couchage, Sakura ayant emprunté celui de Shikamaru. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de surveiller l'oiseau près de moi.

Demain, que sera-t-il ?

* * *

_Point de vue de Naruto :  
_

Aïe aïe aïe… J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. J'ai repris le contrôle mais où suis-je ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ah oui, le Grand-duc. On l'a percuté et après je me suis évanoui. Kyuu, me dis pas qu'il nous a bouffé et qu'on est dans son estomac ?

…

Kyuu ?

…

Kyuukyuu ?

…

Kyuupinet… ? Mon Kyuu chéri, viens ici, au pied ! RAMÈNE TES GROSSES FESSES POILUES ICI, DEMON À DEUX BALLES !

…

Ouah… Il me répond vraiment pas.

Il fait tout noir en plus, je vois rien. Il fait chaud aussi et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Il y a quelque chose autour de moi. J'essaye de bouger mais ça se resserre. Je sens quelque chose dans mon dos, comme si on me caressait. J'essaye de me retourner mais c'est vraiment difficile.

- Kakashi-sensei, réveillez-vous ! Naruto a disparu !

Malgré l'étouffement de la voix, je reconnais bien celle de Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan ! Je suis là ! AIDE-MOI !

Contre toute attente, ce qui m'a plongé dans le noir n'est autre qu'un sac de couchage qui s'ouvre et laisse enfin filtrer de la lumière. Je vois le visage de Sakura-chan énervé puis devenir de plus en plus hilare. J'entends un grognement derrière-moi et réalise enfin.

Non… Non non non ! Kakashi-sensei, LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Je me débats furieusement mais ce sensei pervers me tient bien tout près de son cœur, comme si j'étais son nounours préféré ! Arg ! Sakura-chan fait quelque chose !

Elle éclate de rire. Ha. Ha. Ha. Merci beaucoup pour l'aide. J'apprécie.

AIDEZ-MOI !

Sasuke se dirige vers nous pour savoir ce qu'il se passe et voit ma position… compromettante. Je pense qu'à ce moment, si j'avais eu mon corps, j'aurai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais dans mon corps de renard, tout ce qu'on peut voir est mon agitation qui a fini par réveiller pour de bon Kakashi-sensei.

Il me lâche enfin et frotte son œil unique. Il se redresse et me sourit.

- Bien dormi ?

Je lui tire la langue. Soudain, Sasuke me prend dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Tu veux t'battre ?

- J'aimerai savoir si tu es Kyuubi ou ce baka.

Je pense que la meilleure réponse possible pour ce crétin de prétentieux est de le mordre. Ce que je m'empresse de faire dans son joli bras nu.

- Baka ! Arrête de me mordre dès que je suis à côté de toi !

- Au moins on sait qui c'est, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura-chan a enfin arrêté de rire et me prend dans ses bras. Je me mets à frotter mon petit museau un peu partout.

- Naruto. N'en profite pas.

Le ton menaçant qu'elle emploie me fige de peur. Elle utilise son chakra pour soigner la petite blessure de Sasuke. Une toute petite blessure. Mes oreilles se couchent. Je suis vraiment pas fort dans ce corps de renard.

Je quitte un instant l'extérieur et cherche Kyuu dans l'esprit du renard. Mais il n'est pas là. C'est bizarre. La renarde, elle, est là. Je me concentre de nouveau sur Sasuke lorsqu'il se met à parler. C'est rare alors faut en profiter !

- Si ce baka est le renard alors Kyuubi est l'oiseau.

- Faut lui demander directement, soupire Shikamaru, un œil à moitié ouvert.

- Hn.

Sakura-chan me pose à terre près du bloc-notes et m'enduit la patte d'encre. Je comprends pas trop mais ça à un rapport avec la disparition de Kyuu. Sasuke croise les bras et me regarde de haut – bah oui il est debout.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que Kyuubi est avec toi ?

Je secoue négativement la tête. Ils n'ont pas l'air très surpris. Ça m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier quand j'ai perdu connaissance ?

- Naruto, on pense que l'esprit de Kyuubi est dans le corps du Grand-duc, enchaîne Sakura-chan.

Hein ? Dans le corps du hibou ? C'est possible ?

- Hier, quand vous avez percutés le hibou, le corps du renard a libéré du chakra et s'est niché dans celui de ce rapace.

Sasuke a dû voir ça avec son Sharingan.

- Il faut qu'on sache ce qui a provoqué cette réaction, continue Shikamaru. Ça pourrait nous aider à te remettre dans ton corps. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant ta rencontre avec le hibou, dans les moindres détails.

- On pourra connaître les conditions pour activer la technique de transfert d'esprit, dit Kakashi-sensei tout en se levant.

« Kyuu est vraiment dans le hibou ? »

- On n'en est pas totalement sûr, me répond Sasuke. Mais il y a une fine couche de chakra qui entoure ton corps et celui du hibou. Je ne l'ai vu qu'après mais nous pensons qu'elle était là avant, et seulement sur toi. En plus, tu ne trouves plus Kyuubi.

- Si son esprit n'est pas dans le hibou, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu entrer dans son corps. Il est peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est…

Kakashi-sensei a ensuite dirigé son regard vers un Grand-duc couché sur un sac de couchage. Je déglutis. Alors comme ça, l'esprit de Kyuu est parti ?

Je détourne mon regard du rapace – de Kyuu – pour commencer à écrire à partir du moment où Sasuke m'a trouvé. Arrivé au moment de notre affrontement entre Kyuu et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de porter ma deuxième patte avant pour toucher mon oreille. Ouf… Elle est intacte.

- Vous vous êtes battus ?, s'exclame Sakura-chan.

Et se tournant vers Sasuke-kun, elle lui jette un regard noir qu'il évite en boudant. Pardon, Môsieur ne boude pas, il ignore. Bref, il croise les bras et tourne la tête.

« Du coup la renarde en a profité pour reprendre le contrôle du corps et s'est mise à courir. C'est là qu'on a été attaqué par le hibou et on s'est tous jeté sur lui. »

- Vous avez… ?, reprend Sakura-chan tout en pensant qu'on est sûrement des abrutis complets.

- Attends, l'interrompt Shikamaru. Tu dis que vous avez tous les trois sautés sur lui au même instant ?

Je hoche la tête.

- C'est ça ! La condition requise !

Voir Shikamaru si enthousiaste m'inquiète un peu. Surtout que je vois pas du tout de quoi il parle.

- Explique Shikamaru, dit Kakashi-sensei.

Il se tourne vers mon sensei.

- Ils se sont jetés tous les trois en même temps ! Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie ! Ils pensaient tous à la même chose, au même moment, et ils ont touché le hibou à ce moment-là !

- Oui mais pourquoi seulement Kyuubi a été transféré ?, demande Sakura-chan.

- Parce que la technique utilise beaucoup de chakra. Tobi a pu utiliser son propre chakra alors qu'ici ce n'était que des résidus, lui répond Sasuke.

- C'était peut-être la seule et dernière fois que la technique pouvait être utilisée, conclue tristement Kakashi-sensei.

La seule et unique fois… ça voudrait dire que je suis destiné à rester coincé toute ma vie dans une renarde ? Et Kyuu dans un hibou ? Jamais !

« Il reste toujours un espoir. Il suffit de trouver ce Zakuro et le forcer à nous amener à Tobi. Et on les explose s'ils me rendent pas mon corps ! »

Mon petit speech les fait sourire – ouais, même Sasuke ! – mais Kakashi-sensei coupe court à nos réjouissances :

- Et pour Kyuubi ? On le laisse comme ça ? Même si c'est un danger potentiel pour le village, on ne sait pas ce qui se passera si tu récupères ton corps sans lui. Tu pourrais ne pas supporter la masse énorme de chakra mise à ta disposition.

« Il faut qu'il revienne aussi alors. »

Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. On va pas te laisser pourrir dans ton corps de plume Kyuu !

- Bon, on va se mettre en route.

On regarde tous notre sensei ranger ses affaires tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'aucun de ses équipiers n'a encore bougé.

- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- C'est que…, commence Sakura-chan en tripotant ses doigts, gênée. Kyuubi n'est pas encore réveillé, on n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit le Grand-duc.

- Qu'importe. Il faut se dépêcher si on veut avoir la chance de trouver Zakuro. Je n'aurai qu'à porter Kyuubi et Sasuke portera Naruto.

- Pourquoi ça serait à moi de porter cet abruti ?

« Comme si j'avais envie que tu me portes ! Et abruti toi-même, abruti ! »

On se fusille du regard jusqu'à ce que Sakura-chan mette sa main entre nos quatre yeux.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Sasuke-kun, porte Naruto. Et toi Naruto…

Elle se penche, les poings sur les hanches. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Elle… elle fait peur !

- Tu restes sage pendant le voyage ou je t'attache les pattes et la gueule, compris ?

J'acquiesce vivement, super effrayé. C'est qu'elle en est capable !

- Bien !, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses mains et en me fourrant dans les bras de Sasuke.

Sasuke pas si ravi que ça d'être commandé mais qui se tait. Il me lance un regard « T'as pas intérêt à me mordre ou je te chidorise » – ses regards parlent plus que lui dis donc – et me repose à terre pour ranger ses affaires.

Nous partons. Je suis dans les bras de Sasuke. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voler ! C'est pas la première fois que je cours à travers les arbres ni que je sois porté mais dans ce tout petit corps, les impressions sont beaucoup plus fortes ! Et puis c'est pas si mal que ça de se faire bercer…

Ah la la… Kyuu me manque. Je m'ennuie. J'en ai marre de parler tout seul. En fait j'ai surtout envie de me défouler et je peux pas dans ce corps inutile. Au moins quand Kyuu était là, je m'amusais bien.

Le voyage va durer quelques heures avant que nous n'atteignions enfin un village. On s'arrête pour se reposer pendant que Kakashi-sensei et Shikamaru s'informent des dernières nouvelles. On n'est pas encore arrivé mais si ce Zakuro est passé par là, on pourra peut-être le retrouver plus vite.

Le Grand-duc est toujours inconscient. J'espère vraiment que Kyuu soit en lui. Je lève ma petite tête triangulaire vers le ciel. Comme Sasuke m'a posé à terre, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sans défense. J'ai horreur de cette sensation. Je me mets à trottiner vers l'orée de la forêt que l'on vient de quitter.

- T'éloigne pas trop, dobe. Si tu te perds, je vais devoir te retrouver et on n'a pas besoin de perte de temps.

Je me retourne vers lui et lui tire la langue. Non mais ! J'ai le droit d'aller pisser tranquille oui ?

Je hoche quand même la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. Je fais rapidement ma petite commission et retourne tranquillement vers Sakura-chan et Sasuke. Que je ne trouve pas.

Oh oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils sont où ? J'agite ma tête dans tous les sens à leur recherche et tout ce que je constate est que le Grand-duc a aussi disparu ! Kyuu !

WAAH ! KYUU, REVIENS ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DISPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA LOIN DE MOI !

Je me mets à courir autour des sacs laissés à l'abandon jusqu'à ce que Kakashi-sensei apparaisse dans mon champ de vision. J'ouvre de grands yeux larmoyants avant de sauter sur lui, tout tremblant. Il arrive à me rattraper in extremis et me tient fermement dans ses bras.

- Whoa ! Du calme Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu sois aussi paniqué ? Où sont Sasuke et Sakura ?

- Et le hibou ?, complète Shikamaru.

Je relève la tête aux oreilles couchées et la secouant de gauche à droite. Kakashi-sensei parait surpris pendant une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils et de me poser à terre. Il me tend le bloc-notes et enduit ma patte d'encre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre absence ?

« Je suis parti quelques minutes et quand je suis revenu, ils étaient plus là… »

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?, me demande Shikamaru.

« Je devais aller au p'tit coin. »

- Galère, t'aurais pu le faire ici.

Si j'avais mon corps, j'aurai rougi de la tête aux pieds en lui répondant :

« Mais il y avait Sakura-chan ! »

- Et alors, t'es un renard je te rappelle.

Je le fusille du regard tout en gonflant mes joues ce qui ne l'impressionne absolument pas.

- Le plus important, nous coupe Kakashi-sensei, est de savoir où sont partis les autres. Et pourquoi.

Shikamaru et moi acquiesçons de concert. Kakashi-sensei s'accroupit à côté de moi avant de reprendre :

- Naruto, utilise ton flair pour les retrouver.

Je le regarde avec étonnement et fait un sourire. Je suis enfin utile !

Je renifle l'air pendant que Shikamaru murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de mon sensei. Sauf qu'avec ce corps de renard, il ne sait pas que j'entends bien mieux qu'un humain.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? On pourrait demander à Pakkun.

Je baisse la tête mais vois du coin de l'œil Kakashi-sensei secouer la tête négativement ce qui me rassure. Je continue mes recherches et alors que je commençais à m'impatienter, une petite brise m'apporte l'odeur que je recherchais. J'agite la queue, tout heureux, et m'élance directement dans la forêt, suivi aussitôt par les deux autres.

* * *

_**Sasu #regard sceptique# :** J'ai disparu... _

_**Sakura #veine apparente# :** ON a disparu ! _

_**Kyuu :** Vous plaignez pas, au moins vous apparaissez dans ce chapitre. _

_**Naru :** KYUU ! Mon Kyuuchoupinet d'amour ! **#se jette sur son Kyuuchoupinet d'amour#**_

_**Kyuu :** Ah non, pas toi ! **#balance Naru#** En plus je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Déjà Kyuu c'est dégradant... _

_**Moi :** C'est pas dégradant, c'est mignon. _

_**Kyuu :** La ferme ! Et elle est au bout du village, je sais !_

**_Moi #boude pour ne pas avoir pu dire sa phrase# : _**_Méchant !_

_**Naru #se relève# :** Ouais, méchant pas beau ! **#tire la langue#**_

**_Kyuu #soupire# : _**_Pourquoi je suis dans cette galère ?_

_**Shika #baille~# : **M'avez appelé ?_

_**Tout le monde :** Nan. _

_**Sakura :** On est de mauvais poil alors nous cherche pas !_

_**Shika :** Galèère... Mais j'ai encore rien fait !_

_**Sakura :** Peut-être bien mais en tout cas on n'est pas d'humeur à t'écouter te plaindre. J'ai disparu ! _

_**Moi : **Tout à fait. _

_**Sasu :** Bah moi aussi ! _

_**Moi : **Tout à fait. _

_**Kyuu :** Moi je suis même pas là. _

_**Moi : **Tout à fait. _

_**Naru :** Et Kyuu y'est méchant. _

_**Moi : **Tout à fait._

_**Shika :** Mais... c'est pas de ma faute, c'est la sienne **#me pointe du doigt#**_

_**Sakura #se tourne vers moi# :** À bien y réfléchir... _

_**Sasu #se tourne vers moi# :** C'est vrai que... _

_**Kyuu #se tourne vers moi# :** Alors c'est pour ça... _

_**Naru #se tourne vers moi# :** Ca explique pourquoi Kyuu est méchant... **#hoche la tête positivement#**_

_**Moi :** Tout à fait. **#me rends compte de la situation#** Heu... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire en fait ! _

_**Kyuu :** Trop tard ! Tu nous échapperas pas !_

_**Moi #m'enfuis# :** KYYYYAAAAA ! À L'AIDE !_

_**Sasu :** La seule chose qui pourrait te sauver, c'est Naru en soubrette demandant des reviews et Kyuu en cage !_

_**Moi #gueule# :** Mais c'est pas possible ! Y'a pas de cage ici et j'ai pas le temps de convaincre Naru !_

_**La course-poursuite continue jusqu'à ce qu'on voit Naru en soubrette qui essaye d'allumer le micro. On se stoppe, tous stupéfaits. **_

**_Naru : _**_Mais comment ça marche ce truc ?_

_**Sasu :** Naru, qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_**Naru :** Hein ? Bah j'me disais que ça pourrait être marrant de faire la soubrette, en plus la dernière fois j'ai pas pu le faire ! **#arrive enfin à allumer le micro#** OUAIS, J'AI REUSSI ! ET MAINTENANT, KYUU, COU-COUCHE PANIER POUR QUE JE DEMANDE DES REVIEWS !_

_**Moi #se bouche les oreilles# :** Naru, baisse le son ! _

_**Kyuu :** Nan mais il se prend pour qui lui ?_

_**Sakura :** KYAA ! Naru en soubrette !_

_**Sasu #bave# :** ... _

_**Shika #lui tend un mouchoir# :** Y'a de la bave qui coule. _

_**Sasu #s'essuie la bouche et continue de mâter# :** ..._

_**Naru #ne m'a pas entendu au sujet du son# : **ALLEZ KYUU ! J'AI ENVIE DE DEMANDER DES REVIEWS ET TU GÈNES ! TU POURRAS BOUFFER VAGUE PLUS TARD !_

_**Kyuu #se met à réfléchir# :** Ouais... Ok microbe. **#se cou-couche dans son pa-panier#**_

_**Moi : **Ouf, sauvée ! Merci Naru, tu peux faire ta demande en reviews (et non la demande en mariage xD)_

_**Naru :** YOUPI ! ALORS ATTENTION **#inspire profondément#** ~Happy Birzzday des toutyou~ **#IL CHANTE FAUX !# **~Happy Birzzday des toutyou~ ~Happy BIIIRZZZDAY DES TOUTOUS, heu non TOUTYOUUU, MON BEAU CORPS TROP SEXY !~ **#s'agite comme un débile en pensant qu'il est sexy et sexu... heu sensuel#** ~Happy Birzzday des toutyou !~ MERCI MERCI ! JE VEUX DES REVIEWS POUR SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ ! JE SUIS TROP GENIAL, JE SAIS, MAIS VOUS POUVEZ QUAND MÊME ME LE DIRE DANS VOS REVIEWS ! _

_**Moi : **Qu'est-ce qu'il chante faux... _

_**Sasu :** Ouais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy..._

_**Moi #sceptique# : **Mouais... Bon, reviews ?_

_**Sakura :** KYYAAA NARUUUU ! T'ES TROP GENIAL ! ET T'ES SI SEXYYYYYYYY !_


	10. Le crash de Kyuu et l'Alliance

_**H**ello ! Je suis en retard ? Eh ben même pas xD ! J'avais prévu de finir _**Une Héritière Hors du Commun **_qui traîne depuis plus de deux ans x3 ! Mais j'avais envie de changer pour une fois et donc, un p'tit chap de _**Vulpes** _ça fait pas de mal xD ! En plus il est pas trop court même si j'avais prévu plus long mais bon, je vous le livre maintenant, je pourrai avoir des remontrances après xD !_

_____**D**ans ce chap', vous saurez enfin ce qu'est arrivé à Sasu, Sakura et le hibou (pas de spoil xD !) Yeah !_

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD (et toujours en retard)_

_**Note : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 2 : **La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru : Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**Note 3 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 4 :** J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple, que des sous-entendus, pas plus ;) ! Comme ça tout le monde est content !_

_**Note 5 : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Shashiin :** _Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, pas encore besoin de toi pour me sauver xD ! J'arrive à le faire à chaque fois que je sors un chap' xD ! Et pour la suite, elle nous livre enfin la raison pour laquelle Sasuke, Sakura et le hibou ont disparu !_

**Brivela :** _La voilà la suite ;) ! Merci pour ta review !_

_**B**onne lecture !_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

******Le crash de Kyuu et l'Alliance de Naru et la renarde (vive les titres xD)**

_Point de vue de Kyuu :_

Mm… C'est agréable cette sensation de flotter dans les airs. Je sens le vent frais qui glisse le long de mes plumes et le panorama est vraiment magnifique. Et puis ces yeux sont vraiment puissants, pas besoin de forcer pour distinguer les misérables bestioles restées au sol. J'aurai presque l'envie de passer ma vie à voler dans le ciel.

Oui mais voilà, j'ai dit presque et donc je veux pas particulièrement que ça se réalise. D'abord, qu'est-ce que je fais dans les airs ? Ah oui, je suis dans un corps de hibou donc c'est logique, les hiboux ça volent et donc c'est parfaitement normal…

Non mais franchement vous y avez cru ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans un corps de hibou bordel ? Et il est où ce foutu microbe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Du coup je m'inquiète. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas normal du tout ce bordel ! Je suis même plus dans un renard et j'ai perdu le microbe. Bon, ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'il n'y a plus la boule de poils pour venir me harceler et me piquer la place. Un point noir tout de même : c'est un hibou qui a le contrôle. Oh, je pourrai lui faire sa fête sans aucun problème – et là j'aurais entendu le microbe me dire que mes chevilles enflent – mais je crois que c'est pas la meilleure solution. Je suis pas fou non plus et pas aussi bête que le microbe. Quand un hibou vole, c'est parce qu'il sait le faire. Sachant que je suis un renard à la base, j'ai plus de chance de m'écraser qu'autre chose…

Oh mais je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant ! Je ne suis pas un démon supérieur pour rien !

Je regarde à travers les yeux du hibou et aperçois une tâche rose juste en-dessous de moi. Tiens ? Ne serait-ce pas notre chère et tendre biche ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de le vérifier que l'oiseau fait un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et se dirige à toute vitesse vers une… falaise ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce piaf ? Il veut nous tuer ou quoi ? Le choc lui a fêlé les neurones ? Je veux pas voir ça, je veux pas voir çaaaAAAHH !

Juste au moment où je crie, je me rends compte que le hibou ne fonçait pas vers la falaise. Satané piaf… Il s'est posé dans un nid vide caché dans une mini aspérité de la roche, nous planquant ainsi parfaitement aux yeux du monde. Il plonge son bec entre ses plumes et s'apprête à dormir. Faut dire aussi qu'on est en plein jour et qu'il a volé toute la nuit, le pauvre.

Bon, c'est pas tout mon coco, mais faut que je retrouve le microbe et sa clique, tu veux ?

L'esprit du hibou me scrute de ses yeux perçants. Je l'intrigue probablement. Il faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un renard à neuf queues causer dans sa tête. Bof, c'est qu'un piaf, je vais pas me fouler à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Je lui saute dessus et le maîtrise très rapidement avant de le mettre K.O.. Bien. Ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, plus qu'à apprendre à voler.

Je penche ma tête vers le vide. Gloups. Si je me plante, je pourrais pas m'en sortir. Et alors adieu la viande de biche… heu non, la destruction de la planète. Mouais, je préférerais de la viande bien juteuse en fait. Satanée biche, elle m'a pervertie avec ses jolies cuisses bien fermes !

Il y a au moins vingt mètres jusqu'aux arbres, plus une dizaine de mètres à partir de leur cime. Trente mètres. Gloups. Trente minis mètres pour apprendre à voler. Je déglutis une dernière fois. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je saute dans le vide et déjà ça commence mal. J'ai pas ouvert mes ailes assez grand du coup je suis parti en vrille ! Arg, j'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est horrible. Je crois que je vais vomir si ça continue. Non, je vais m'écraser plutôt. M'ECRASER !

Je refoule mes nausées et essaye de reprendre le contrôle de mon vol – futur crash – et arrive enfin à me stabiliser. Ouf, je ne tourne plus. Ça n'empêche pas pour autant que je tombe toujours. Bon alors, j'ai replié mes ailes et les ai plaquées contre moi pour éviter de tourner mais maintenant il faut que je les redéploie. J'écarte un peu les ailes et aussitôt ma vrille recommence. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais m'écraser si ça continue ! Et là, même pas sûr que j'atterrisse dans le paradis des renards, là ça sera celui des hiboux ! Ou alors celui des démons, c'est possible ? Mais non, suis-je bête, ça sera l'enfer chez les démons.

Oh non, je suis en train de péter un câble là…

Dans la tête du hibou, je constate que l'heureux propriétaire de ce mini corps est toujours dans les vapes. Juste quand j'avais besoin de lui, il fait la sieste !

Ouais, je sais, c'est ma faute s'il dort dans un moment aussi critique mais là j'ai peur, je suis énervé, et il me fallait donc un bouc-émissaire pour décharger ma colère.

J'inspire. Cinq mètres avant la cime des arbres. Que faire ? Si jamais j'entre dans la forêt, je vais me prendre des branches dans le bec et ça sera pas super. J'expire.

Et là, un miracle s'accomplit. Non sans blague, je rigole pas là. Il y a vraiment un miracle qui s'est accompli ! Comment expliquer ça autrement hein ? Vous savez pas n'est-ce pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est parce que j'ai encore rien expliqué.

Je m'approchais dangereusement des arbres, toujours en piqué, les ailes indécollables de mon corps quand mon corps s'est imperceptiblement incliné ce qui a freiné ma chute et m'a permis de déployer mes ailes et de voler ! Et oui, je vole, tralalilalère !

Alors moi je pense que ce corps est tellement habitué à voler qu'il sait comment se redresser lorsqu'il est en piqué. Il faudrait que je recommence pour le vérifier mais voilà, une fois mais pas deux, merci. Donc on en conclue que c'était un miracle de la nature, et que je suis un grand génie par la même occasion parce que je VOLE !

Bon, c'est pas tout, maintenant faut retrouver le microbe.

Je chope un courant d'air chaud ascendant et m'élève tranquillement. Le problème, c'est que mon corps n'est pas habitué aux vols de jour. Mes yeux, très perçants, sont gênés par la lumière aveuglante du soleil. C'est pas génial finalement. Mais je peux pas me permettre d'attendre la nuit. Il faut que je retrouve le microbe, l'Uchiha et la biche. Et puis l'homme masqué et l'autre aussi, après tout ils font partie de l'équipe.

Ma tête pivote facilement et mes yeux captent chaque mouvement. Mon ouïe est elle aussi très perçante mais dans les airs, je n'entends pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Ils ont quand même pas disparu ! Un doute commence à s'installer en moi. Et s'ils avaient décidé de m'abandonner ? Après tout, je suis Kyuubi, un démon supérieur qui a détruit le village et le fait de disparaître à tout jamais pourrait très bien les réjouir…

Ah oui, j'oublie quand même que justement, en hibou, en renard, en humain ou en n'importe quoi d'autre, Konoha me pourchassera, au mieux pour me capturer, au pire, me tuer. Je suis pas une menace mais ils ont peur de moi, niark niark… niark. Mouais, enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est stupide de penser qu'ils vont m'abandonner. Je suis trop dangereux pour ça.

Ça m'a foutu un coup de blues tout ça. J'ai plus trop envie de les voir, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Je vais rester un peu seul, et puis de toute façon, je suis crevé.

Je me redirige vers le nid et me pose doucement. Je me roule en boule version hibou et planque ma tête dans mes plumes. Je vérifie que j'ai toujours une queue. Mouais, très différente des miennes mais bon, je vais faire avec. Enfin, je me laisse glisser dans mes rêves.

* * *

_Point de vue de Naruto :_

Mes pattes heurtent violemment le sol à chaque fois qu'elles s'y posent, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. La douleur à ma patte me lance mais je l'ignore, c'est pas elle qui va faire la loi. Je respire plus fort et accélère, suivi de près par Kakashi-sensei et Shikamaru. L'odeur de Sakura-chan et Sasuke me guide à travers la forêt épaisse. Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce en elle, la renarde s'agite de plus en plus. Je garde un œil sur elle mais elle ne semble pas vouloir m'attaquer. Elle s'approche lentement vers moi, craintive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? J'ai pas le temps ! Je peux pas m'occuper d'elle en même temps de suivre la piste moi !

C'est là où je me rends compte que Kyuu aurait dû être là, qu'on devait rester ensemble et surtout, que j'étais vulnérable face à la renarde.

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, la renarde ne m'attaque pas. J'ai même senti comme… une union. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si elle me poussait afin de courir plus vite. Qu'elle me soutenait. En moi, quelque chose grandit, énorme, bienfaisant, et qui s'harmonise avec mon corps.

J'inspire plus profondément et un sentiment… non, c'est même plus fort que ça. L'instinct. Mon instinct animal se réveille en même temps que je cours dans cette forêt. Et je ne sais trop comment, c'est comme-ci ça me liait à la renarde. Ce n'est plus « je cours » mais « nous courons ». Ce n'est plus « ma patte me fait mal » mais « nous supporterons cette douleur, ensemble ».

Parce que nous sommes un.

C'est vraiment étrange cette sensation. Je sais que je ne suis pas la renarde, et la renarde sait qu'elle n'est pas moi. Mais c'est comme-ci on était connecté. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Mais cette sensation me permet de me dépasser. Même Kakashi-sensei et Shikamaru doivent accélérer !

Les pulsations de mon cœur se font plus espacées et pourtant jamais je ne ralentis. Je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours cherché à être ici pour courir. Ça me rend vraiment heureux et serein.

Je dois retrouver Kyuu, Sakura-chan et Sasuke ? Et bien je les retrouverai. Je n'en ai plus aucun doute. J'inspire à nouveau et des milliers d'odeurs me renseignent sur toute la forêt. Ouah, c'est vraiment impressionnant ! Et je ne perds même pas la piste que je suis en train de suivre !

Des informations qui m'étaient impossibles à traiter avant me parviennent tout naturellement. Maintenant, je sais que Sasuke et Sakura-chan ne sont plus très loin et qu'ils courent. Je repère grâce à mon odorat tous les animaux qui se trouvent dans la forêt. Mon cerveau se sert de ces informations pour faire une carte très précise. Bien sûr, elle n'indique rien sur les oiseaux qui volent haut dans le ciel. Elle se limite au sol et aux arbres. Mais c'est déjà super pratique !

Finalement, Sasuke et Sakura-chan nous ont repéré et nous laissent les rejoindre. Je suis tout guilleret. Et oui, cette abondance d'adrénaline, moi, ça m'a toujours fait cet effet. Mais je me calme rapidement quand je découvre que Kyuu n'est pas avec eux. Bon je le savais déjà grâce à mon odorat mais j'espérais au moins qu'il soit dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris vous deux ?, sermonne Kakashi-sensei. Pourquoi vous êtes partis comme ça ?

- Le hibou s'est réveillé !, se justifie Sakura-chan.

- Oui, on l'avait remarqué ça, répond Shikamaru. Et vous l'avez suivi, comme ça, en laissant Naruto seul ?

- …

Sakura-chan baisse la tête, légèrement honteuse. C'est Sasuke qui réplique, son air supérieur bien ancré en lui :

- Il sait se débrouiller seul non ? Et je parie qu'il nous en veut pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête en réponse à sa question. C'est dingue mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. En plus, c'est comme-ci Sasuke venait de reconnaître un peu de ma valeur. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir.

- De toute façon, on a perdu le hibou et il faut le retrouver, coupe court Kakashi-sensei. On va se séparer en deux groupes : Shikamaru et Sakura, vous allez ratisser les lieux. Souvenez-vous bien de ne pas le blesser. Sasuke, avec moi. On va continuer à enquêter sur Zakuro. Et toi Naruto…

Il se penche vers moi. J'attends mes ordres.

- Naruto, tu n'as rien à faire là. Mais je vais être sympa, je vais te laisser le choix. Choisis l'une des équipes. Mais promets-moi de ne rien faire de stupide, d'accord ?

Je lui souris comme je peux et hoche la tête. Son œil se plisse en réponse. Je vais avec lui et Sasuke. Plus vite on retrouvera ce Zakuro, plus vite cette histoire se terminera.

Kakashi-sensei me prend dans ses bras, pour aller plus vite a-t-il dit, et nous nous sommes séparés comme prévu. J'espère que Sakura-chan et Shikamaru vont retrouver Kyuu rapidement…

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais maintenant j'ai horreur d'être porté. Tout à l'heure, Sasuke l'a bien fait et même si j'aime pas l'avouer, j'avais adoré être bercé dans ses bras. Mais là, pas du tout. Et c'est pas seulement parce que ce sont ceux de Kakashi-sensei. C'est plutôt… mon instinct qui me le dit. Cet instinct que je viens de découvrir en moi. Cette sensation désagréable vient de la renarde. C'est vraiment bizarre.

Je vais pas faire ma chochotte non plus et je refoule cette impression pour me concentrer sur l'extérieur.

On atterrit à la lisière de la forêt, près du village qu'on venait de quitter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?, demande Sasuke.

- Pendant que le hibou se faisait la malle, Shikamaru et moi avons un peu questionné les villageois sur des évènements bizarres qui se seraient passés récemment. Et on a découvert qu'un type avec un perroquet était venu.

Je sens Sasuke se tendre à côté de nous. Pas de doute, c'était Zakuro.

- Et ?

- Depuis, trois hommes sont morts. Enfin, pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Zakuro est bien venu ici.

- On sait à quoi il ressemble maintenant ?

- Brun aux yeux bleus, mince et pas très musclé. Mais il plaisait beaucoup aux jeunes filles.

- Pff…

N'importe quoi ! On n'avait pas besoin de le savoir !

- Serais-tu jaloux, Naruto ?

Kakashi-sensei m'a soulevé jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux et sourit malicieusement. Jaloux ? Moi ? Nan mais faut pas rêver !

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais mon attitude a fait rire Kakashi-sensei. Même Sasuke a esquissé un léger sourire.

- Bon, finis les plaisanteries, se reprend Kakashi-sensei tout en me posant à terre. Il y a une dernière information que je dois vous faire savoir. L'un des morts a ressuscité.

Un frisson me parcourt en entendant ces propos. Ouais, et bah moi, dès qu'on parle de fantômes j'ai la trouille, alors des mort-vivants, non merci !

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Aucune idée. On va lui demander maintenant.

- Parce qu'il est ici ?

Kakashi-sensei acquiesce. Il entame sa marche et Sasuke et moi lui emboîtons le pas. Bouh, j'aime pas le surnaturel, ça fout les jetons…

Et là, brusquement, mon instinct me prévient d'un danger. Où ? Où ça ? Je stoppe ma marche et comme j'étais derrière Sasuke, personne le remarque pas. Je renifle et tout ce que je sens ce sont des odeurs de cuisson ou de la lessive. Mais c'est pas ça que je cherche.

Dans ma tête, la renarde est très agitée et super effrayée. Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

Sasuke se retourne et s'aperçoit que je me suis arrêté. Non, c'est même plus fort que ça : je suis pétrifié. Il fronce des sourcils et revient sur ses pas. Il s'apprête à me balancer une pique mais il reste sans voix.

Des centaines d'oiseau de toutes sortes jaillissent de la forêt en poussant des cris effarouchés et effrayés. Le sol tremble sous nos pieds et des bêlements, des hennissements ainsi que d'autres cris d'animaux s'ajoutent à tout ce tintouin. Puis, détalant devant moi, un lapin sort de la forêt pour fuir quelque chose. Le tremblement s'intensifie et je réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe. Grâce à mon odorat, je sens les odeurs de centaines d'animaux qui se dirigent vers nous. C'est ça, le tremblement de terre ! Des milliers de pattes qui frappent le sol, ça passe pas inaperçu !

Sasuke a aussi dû le comprendre, tout comme Kakashi-sensei qui est revenu vers nous en courant.

- Sasuke, priorité aux habitants ! Et garde Naruto !

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, ce type enregistre tout parfaitement. Il m'attrape par le cou pour me fourrer dans ses bras et fonce rejoindre Kakashi-sensei pour aider les villageois à monter sur le toit des maisons. C'est le seul endroit qui pouvait les protéger de cette… émeute. On va appeler ça comme ça.

À peine le dernier habitant posé sur un toit, la horde d'animaux, cerfs, lapins, grenouilles, putois, renards, serpents… détale sous nos yeux, comme pourchassée par un monstre abominable.

Parmi tout ce vacarme et la panique envahissante chez les habitants, une femme un peu ronde se met à crier :

- TONY ! TONY ! OÙ EST-IL ? TONY !

Nous sautons de toit en toit pour la rejoindre au moment où elle s'effondre en larmes. J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un disparu…

Il nous a fallu deux bonnes minutes avant de comprendre un mot et encore, c'est Kakashi-sensei qui a traduit. Son fils, Tony, était parti à la pêche avec son père et n'était pas encore revenu. Je grimace. J'aime pas quand les gosses sont en danger.

Mais je suis bête ou quoi ? Je peux le retrouver ! Je lève le museau et renifle l'air. Bon, ne pas se concentrer sur les odeurs des animaux, ah tiens, je savais pas que Sasuke utilisait cette marque de déo, mouais en fait je m'en fous et… ça y est ! Loin au sud, près d'une petite rivière, il y a la même odeur que la femme ! C'est sûrement lui !

J'ignore l'affolement de la renarde qui comme moi a perçu d'autres odeurs dont une qui l'effraie plus que tout et saute des bras de Sasuke. Il a pas le temps de me retenir que je suis déjà au sol, essayant d'éviter la foule d'animaux.

- USURATONKACHI !

Ah ça, c'est Sasuke-Teme ! Mais, c'est moi où ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'avait pas appelé "Usuratonkachi" ? Bref, j'ai pas le temps, il faut que je me dépêche si je veux pas perdre la trace de Tony. J'esquive un cerf de justesse et pars à contre-sens, me faufilant entre les animaux paniqués. J'arrive enfin à atteindre une roche à l'entrée du village et à l'escalader. De là, j'aperçois Sasuke qui saute de toit en toit pour me rejoindre. Ok, il suit, au moins ça m'évitera à lui expliquer ce que je fais une fois que j'aurai retrouvé Tony. Je renifle encore un peu l'air et un chemin se trace dans ma tête. J'ai plus qu'à le suivre et je serai un héros, yeah !

Je bondis de mon rocher et traverse la horde d'animaux toujours en sens inverse. Plusieurs fois, j'évite de justesse de me prendre un coup ou de me faire écraser mais je ne renoncerai pas ! Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, il y a de moins en moins d'animaux. La renarde – je l'avais oubliée celle-là – décide d'agir de son propre chef et me fait renifler de nouveau l'air.

Woah ! Deux secondes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? J'ai toujours le contrôle alors comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour renifler _à ma place _? C'est flippant ! Ça veut dire qu'elle peut me prendre la place sans que je m'en aperçoive ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

En moi, je fusille la renarde mais celle-ci paraît plus calme et soutient mon regard. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte de ce qu'elle veut me montrer, de ce qu'elle a peur depuis tout à l'heure. L'odeur qui l'effraie, cette odeur attractive et merveilleusement dangereuse…

Une image apparaît enfin dans ma tête pour identifier l'origine de cette odeur. Une couleur brune formée à partir de poils courts, des canines énormes et surtout, deux cents kilos de muscles. UN OURS !

C'est ça qui a provoqué cette émeute ? Un ours ? Mais… mais… il est enragé ou quoi ? Comment il a pu faire fuir tous les animaux de la forêt ?

Bon, pas de panique. L'ours, Sasuke va s'en occuper et moi je vais essayer de tirer l'enfant loin de ses griffes. Ah oui, parce que j'ai oublié de le dire mais Tony et l'ours, bah ils sont tous les deux au même endroit. Et ouais. Donc, pas de panique, tout va bien.

J'arrive enfin à la rivière et aperçois l'ours à côté du gosse. Il est sur ses deux pattes et à l'air sur ses gardes. L'enfant est évanoui à ses pattes mais il a pas l'air d'être grièvement blessé. Ouf. Ça va, on reste calme et tout se passera bien.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et je vois pas Sasuke. Oh oh… Je me retourne complètement et constate l'horrible vérité : Sasuke est pas là ! Il est où cet enfoiré ? Juste quand j'ai besoin de lui !

Mouais, bon, calme-toi Naruto… JE VAIS PAS POUVOIR SAUVER TONY, OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIN ! ET JE VAIS ME FAIRE DEVORER PAR L'OURS ! KYAAAAAA IL M'A VUUUUUU !

Je tremble de tous mes membres en voyant l'ours s'approcher de moi à toute allure. Mon instinct de renard me fait réagir plus vite que mon cerveau et je détale vers la forêt. Malheureusement, l'ours me suit et je fais pas vraiment le poids. Il court plus vite que moi, bordel ! À L'AIDE !

Je jappe de peur au moment où je me faufile dans un trou d'arbre – une ancienne tanière sûrement – et l'ours essaye de m'en déloger avec ses griffes longues de cinq centimètres ! Kyuu, Sasuke, quelqu'un, SAUVEZ-MOI !

Je sais pas si on m'a entendu en tout cas l'ours s'effondre brutalement en un grognement sourd. Juste après, je vois apparaître la tête de Sasuke. Je sais pas mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de le serrer dans mes bras… ah non, pas ça beurk, je voulais pas dire ça, enfin c'est vrai j'ai besoin d'être rassuré mais bon, vous imaginez Sasuke me câliner vous ? Non ? Bah moi non plus.

Ça m'empêche pas de sauter dans ses bras en tremblant, parce que là, j'ai vraiment eu la trouille. Et dites pas que je suis une poule mouillée parce que sinon, je vous fous dans un trou de vingt centimètres avec un ours de deux mètres qui veut vous bouffer et on en rediscute après !

Tout ça pour dire que le danger est passé et que je suis soulagé. Bon, certes, que ce soit Sasuke qui me sauve, ça me plaît pas trop, mais j'y suis pour rien moi si les ours bouffent les renards !

Je sens la main de Sasuke me caresser le pelage et étrangement ça m'apaise. Il revient vers la rivière toujours en me portant et vérifie que Tony aille bien. Il respire, c'est déjà ça. Il est juste sonné. Je détache mon regard du visage de l'enfant pour voir avec horreur que l'ours… L'OURS ! Il est juste derrière Sasuke !

Je jappe pour essayer de le prévenir mais en fait, c'est moi qui le sous-estime parce qu'il l'avait repéré bien avant moi. Il a déclenché ses Sharingan et, alors qu'il me porte, met une deuxième fois le monstre au tapis.

Je vois soudain Sasuke écarquiller des yeux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais parle Sasuke-Teme !

Il me pose à terre et ignore royalement mes appels jappés d'indignation. Non mais, il va me dire ce qui le tracasse oui ?

Il s'accroupit au niveau de l'ours et touche son pelage. Il fronce des sourcils et pose enfin son regard rouge vers moi. Je déglutis. Bouh, j'aime pas ce regard…

Il se relève et semble comprendre quelque chose. Ouais, mais moi, j'ai rien pigé. T'expliques Sasuke ?

Raah, il m'ignore encore ! Il sort de sa pochette des fils et fait de l'ours un saucisson. Pas un vrai, je vous rassure, en fait c'est plus une momie d'ours maintenant, mais j'ai faim alors j'ai pensé au saucisson, c'est tout. Il soulève ensuite l'enfant pour le mettre sur son épaule.

- Tu le surveilles le temps que je ramène le gosse au village et que je revienne avec Kakashi-sensei, ok dobe ?

Même pas le temps d'émettre un grognement de désapprobation qu'il est déjà parti. Raaaaaah ! Je vais le trucider un jour, avec son air "je suis le plus fort, vous êtes que des merdes et si ça vous dérange, c'est pas mon problème" ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse de cet ours ? Je suis un renard, pas superman ! S'il se réveille et qu'il se détache, je dois lui botter le cul pour l'empêcher de partir ? JE VAIS ME FAIRE BOUFFER, DUCON !

J'ai beau être énervé, je décide de rester près de l'abominable monstre de la forêt. Je sais pas ce qu'a découvert Sasuke mais ça doit être en rapport avec l'ours. Et il a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, parce que là, il me pique le rôle du héros !

J'assois mon petit derrière sur l'herbe et regarde du coin de l'œil l'ours dans les vapes. Sa respiration est bruyante mais c'est sûr, avec le coup qu'il s'est pris, il va pas se réveiller de sitôt. Ouf, c'est rassurant au moins.

La renarde en moi est calme. La panique a laissé place à une confiance envers moi assez surprenante. Je sens son esprit s'effacer peu à peu, c'est bizarre et en même temps… ça me semble naturel, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Je me déconnecte de la réalité et mon corps s'effondre. Pourtant, je m'en soucie pas trop. Il y a un lien puissant qui est en train de nous réunir la renarde et moi, il se forge au fur et à mesure que la renarde m'accorde sa confiance, sa vie. Et puis, des flashs m'apparaissent par intermittence…

_Deux renardeaux sont à côté de moi et maman est en train de me lécher. Je viens tout juste de naître et elle me nettoie._

_La première fois que je sors du terrier. La première sortie en famille. Tout se passe bien, je cours après une chose bleue qui vole – un papillon – et j'essaye de la croquer mais n'y arrive pas._

_La première fois que maman m'emmène moi et mes frères à la chasse. La première fois qu'elle nous laisse manger de la viande. Et puis une tragédie : un jour, maman revient blessée de la chasse et meurt dans la nuit._

_La première fois que je suis livrée à moi-même et que j'ai peur. Mais je suis avec mes frères et nous essayons de survivre du mieux que nous pouvons à trois._

_J'ai faim. J'ai peur de mourir. Mes frères sont morts et je suis toute seule. Je marche lentement, fatiguée mais résolue à vivre, coûte que coûte. Et là m'apparaît une carcasse d'un animal avec des cornes sur la tête – un cerf – et je profite de cette aubaine pour me nourrir._

_Il est joli et habile. Son poursuivant s'énerve encore plus à cause de cet air sûr de lui. Je sais que ces deux renards se battent pour avoir mes faveurs mais je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres renardes. Être fort ne sert à rien. Je le sais, mes frères étaient plus forts que moi, mais je suis la seule en vie. Alors, si je dois choisir, ce sera le plus malin. Et pour l'instant, c'est ce jeune renard et non le plus vieux qui m'intéresse. Malheureusement, la nature est injuste et le vieux renard borgne donne un coup à l'autre, ce qui le déclare vainqueur par KO. Il s'approche de moi, victorieux, mais je ne l'aime pas. Le jeune s'est relevé et nous observe, piteux. Je décide alors de transgresser les lois de la Nature et je grogne sur le gagnant. Je marche vers l'élu de mon cœur et caresse son museau de ma queue en passant près de lui._

_Je suis perdue. Il y a beaucoup trop de fumée, je ne vois rien, je ne sens que la cendre qui m'irrite la truffe. Un tremblement de terre, à nouveau. Puis un tissu noir aux tâches rouges me capture et me met dans une tanière fermée – une cage. Il fait noir._

_J'ai faim, encore. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Mon union avec ce jeune renard a porté ses fruits. Je vais être maman, comme ma maman avant moi. Je serai toujours là pour eux, quoi qu'il se passe._

_J'ai faim._

_Enfin, je peux sortir ! Je saute du haut de la cage qui me transportait et remarque qu'il y a deux hommes : l'un est mon geôlier et l'autre me semble bien plus sympathique, mais c'est un Homme, et on ne peut pas faire confiance aux Hommes. Ils se grognent tous les deux dessus puis, soudain, une lumière vive m'aveugle et je sens un _intrus_ s'immiscer en moi. Effrayée, je décide de m'enfuir loin de cet endroit horrible._

_Ils sont magnifiques. Mes renardeaux sont comme je les avais rêvés. Ils sont beaux, mes fils. Ils ressembleront plus tard à leur père et j'espère aussi un peu à leur mère._

_Maudits Hommes ! Ils ont… Mes bébés… Ils ont brûlé toute la forêt sans se préoccuper du sort des animaux qui y vivent ! À l'extinction du feu, je découvre que mes petits sont tous morts dans la tanière pendant que j'étais partie à la chasse. Je me retourne au moment où j'entends un bruit. C'est lui, le père de ma progéniture. J'avais raison de le prendre pour compagnon. Il est devenu encore plus beau et maintenant sa musculature est bien formée. Nous restons ensemble, côte à côte, et passons devant le vieux renard borgne. Il n'a pas survécu au feu._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme le besoin d'être là. La forêt a repoussé depuis l'incendie. Je sais pourquoi j'ai eu cette envie soudaine. Je vais être de nouveau maman. Et je n'aime pas les échecs. Quitte à mettre au monde de nouveaux petits, autant que ce soit ici._

_Je ne comprends rien. Je ne peux plus bouger de ma propre pensée. C'est cet _intrus_, celui de cette fois-là, qui me contrôle. Et il n'est pas seul. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Jamais._

_Il est parti. L'autre renard avec une multitude de queue, il n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend triste… Je commence à ressentir ce que ressent l'_intrus_ et étrangement, je le comprends mieux. Lui non plus ne veut pas être là, à ma place. Il veut partir, comme l'autre renard l'a fait avant lui. Je vais l'aider. « Nous courons » et « nous supporterons cette douleur, ensemble »._

_Parce que nous sommes un._

_Je le laisse utiliser toutes mes capacités et mon expérience. Je fusionne peu à peu avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à faire ça, mais je sais que c'est le bon choix._

_Je vais te laisser ma place…_

… Naruto.

La dernière chose que j'arrive à comprendre alors qu'elle s'efface définitivement de mon esprit est : _« Prends bien soin de mes enfants. »_

Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux en comprenant que la renarde vient de disparaître. Elle voulait me laisser le champ libre afin d'accomplir mon vœu le plus cher : quitter son corps. J'espère qu'une fois que je ne serai plus en renard, elle refera surface.

Parce qu'elle ferait une superbe maman.

* * *

_**Moi :** Snif snif... **#se mouche dans son mouchoir#** C'est triste... _

_**Sasu :** Si t'es pas contente de ta fin, t'as qu'à la changer._

_**Moi :** Mais... Mais... _

_**Naru :** Sasu c'est ta mémé ?_

_**Kyuu :** Ouais et toi t'es son pépé. _

_**Sakura :** Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas possible, ce sont des garçons ! **#murmure#** En plus Naru est à moi !_

_**Sasu :** Mais vous êtes malades ! Je suis pas une mémé, je suis plus jeune qu'elle !_

_**Moi :** OUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! PAUVRE RENARDE !_

_**Sasu, Kyuu, Naru et Sakura :** LA FERME !_

**_Moi #me tais brutalement, impressionnée par ce cri de coeur# : _**_..._

**_Sasu : _**_On s'entend même plus s'engueuler quand tu pleures, pas possible ça ! _

_**Kyuu :** on en était où d'ailleurs ?_

_**Naru :** Sasu c'est la mémé à Vague. Et moi je suis son pépé. _

_**Kyuu :** Ah oui, c'est vrai. _

_**Sakura et Sasu :** MAIS NON !_

_**Sasu #me montre du doigt# :** Je suis pas sa mémé, tu vois une ressemblance peut-être ?_

_**Moi :** J'avoue, t'es trop moche pour être ma mémé. _

_**Sasu #devient tout rouge et les Sharingan sont enclenchés# :** Je..._

_**Naru : **Oh, une tomate !_

_**Sasu #tourne un regard meurtrier contre Naru# : **Toi... **#fait glisser son index en-dessous de sa gorge#**_

_**Naru #déglutit# :** Hé hé... tu rigoles là, hein ?_

_**Kyuu :** Je pense pas microbe, tu devrais prendre tes jambes à ton cou là. _

_**Sakura : **Viens là, je vais te prot... **#voit le regard fou de Sasu#** T'approches pas de moi !_

_**Moi : **Il est à bout je crois. _

**_Sasu poursuit Naru dans toute la maison et essaye de le déshabiller dès qu'il l'attrappe mais Naru est agile et c'est très difficile._**

_**Kyuu : **Oh oui, sûrement parce que tu lui donnes jamais un beau rôle dans les pensées de Naru. _

_**Moi :** Ah bon ?_

_**Kyuu : **Entre "enfoiré", "teme" et "ducon", lequel t'as l'air plus gentil ?_

_**Moi :** Ah, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle..._

**_Sakura, pendant ce temps, s'est assise sur le canapé et observe cette scène d'avant viol. _**

_**Kyuu :** Il a un besoin d'extérioriser sa colère et comme il a pas pu soulager sa libido depuis le début de la fic, il va se jeter à la première occasion sur son fantasme, en l'occurence Naru. _

_**Moi :** Et pouquoi Sakura veut pas le protéger ?_

_**Kyuu #sourit à en donner la chair de poule# : **Parce que c'est une p'tite vicieuse perverse et fan de Yaoi, ton portrait craché quoi. _

_**Moi :** Mouais... C'est vrai que je préfère le Yaoi à l'hétéro mais là, vu comme c'est parti, ça va se finir en SasuNaru et j'aime pas..._

**_Naru se retourne alors brutalement et attrape Sasu par le col avant de le balancer à terre. Et surtout, se met à déshabiller Sasu !_**

_**Kyuu :** J'en étais sûr !_

_**Moi #soudain très intéressée par la scène devant ses yeux# :** De quoi ?_

_**Kyuu :** Tu nous contrôles même dans les fins de chap' !_

_**Moi #mal à l'aise# :** Hein... ? Mais non, pas du tout. _

**_Naru, Sasu et Sakura, ayant entendu Kyuu, s'approche alors dangereusement de moi. _**

_**Moi :** Mais non, c'est pas vrai... !_

_**Sasu :** Pff... T'avais raison Kyuu, elle peut faire de nous n'importe quoi quand on fait pas attention. _

_**Sakura :** Attends, ça veut dire qu'elle avait tout prévu depuis le début ? Tout ce qu'on fait et dit ?_

_**Kyuu :** Rêve pas des genoux, elle est incapable de prévoir plus loin que trois secondes, un vrai poisson rouge. _

_**Moi :** Héééééééééééééé !_

_**Naru :** Donc là, logiquement, si elle est dans une position dangereuse comme maintenant, elle va demander des reviews pour qu'on la sauve ?_

_**Sasu :** Ouais, parfaitement. _

_**Moi :** Reviews please !_

_**Sasu :** Pitoyable._

_**Naru #secoue la tête de droite à gauche# :** Ah la la..._

**_Sakura #pose ses mains sur ses hanches# : _**_Alors, on fait quoi d'elle ?_

_**Kyuu :** On est bien obligé de la laisser demander des reviews, je veux connaître la suite moi !_

_**Naru et Sakura :** Moi aussi !_

_**Sasu #hoche la tête# :** Hn._

_**Moi #toute joyeuse et soulagée# :** C'est vrai ? Alors chers lecteurtrices (ouhla, ça existe pas ça xD), des reviews pour une suite !_


	11. Un Repère ? Non un Zoo !

_**C**oucou ! Non je n'étais pas morte, juste en plein dans les études. Comme j'ai terminé pour cette année, j'ai plus qu'à attendre mes résultats, je me suis un peu remis au courant des choses dans le monde des mangas/animés/fanfics de cette année. Bon, je suis larguée aussi en film et en musique mais tout va bien xD ! _

_**J**e sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je sais que certains râleront forcément de toute cette attente pour un malheureux chap'... mais bon, on n'a pas encore inventer le dédoublage, alors faudra faire avec. Vu que je suis en vacances (youhou, les premières depuis Noël xD !) j'en ai profité pour relire cette fic (pouah y'a des erreurs énormes parfois, faut que je corrige ça !) et puis ça m'a donné l'envie de continuer. Juste pour info, le chap' était déjà commencé et la trame installée, j'avais juste plus le temps de m'en occuper. **  
**_

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD (et toujours en retard)_

_**Note : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 2 : **La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**Note 3 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 4 :** J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple, que des sous-entendus, pas plus ! Comme ça tout le monde est content ! À part le Ino X Sai en fait !  
_

_**Note 5 : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

**Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews, si jamais j'en ai oublié, veuillez me pardonner. Envoyez-moi un mp ou bien une ****autre review, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. **_  
_

**Pour les anonymes, je répondrai sur mon profil et laisserai la réponse jusqu'au prochain chap' pour que vous ayez le temps de la lire !  
**

**Je pense que cette histoire durera encore 10 chap' à peu près. Donc vous avez le temps avant de la voir terminée xD ! (même si le prochain chap est terminé)  
**

_**B**onne lecture !  
_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

**Un Repère ? Non un Zoo !  
**

Les larmes me brouillent la vue mais je suis pas trop inquiet, l'ours est bien attaché et il bouge pas donc j'ai pas besoin de le voir. Je cherche encore un peu dans mon esprit la renarde, et Kyuu aussi. Je suis tout seul dans ma tête. Bon, c'est normal, au moins j'ai plus à me battre pour garder le contrôle mais je sais pas, j'aime pas. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre. Mais en même temps ça me semble naturel. Maintenant, la renarde et moi ne faisons plus qu'un et même si je n'ai pas ses sentiments, j'ai accès à son expérience et son instinct. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un véritable renard.

Ouais, je sais, je disjoncte, c'est la fatigue et la faim qui me font parler, ha ha ha…

Sasuke, t'arrives quand ? J'en ai marre d'être tout seul, j'en ai marre d'être dans cette forêt, j'en ai marre de tout ça, JE VEUX MON CORPS !

Je me relève doucement et essaye d'essuyer mes yeux avec ma patte avant blessée. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ça va mieux. Ça me lance de temps en temps mais c'est supportable.

Ah enfin, je vois clair. L'ours ronfle comme un bienheureux. Je tends l'oreille mais l'émeute s'est calmée et les oiseaux reviennent peupler la forêt. Ça sera bientôt au tour des autres animaux.

_Crac !_

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je me retourne complètement et scrute l'autre rive. Je plisse les yeux mais je capte pas un seul mouvement. Je dois rester quelques minutes comme ça, reniflant en même temps, tous mes sens en alertes.

- Naruto ?

Je fais un bond d'un mètre, les yeux écarquillés et j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de japper de peur. Et je rigole pas, il m'a foutu la trouille !

- Et bien, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi !, dit en souriant Kakashi-sensei.

- C'est à cause de l'ours, il lui a foutu une peur bleue tout à l'heure. Faut le comprendre, explique Sasuke.

Ouais, c'est ça, fais moi passer pour une poule mouillée ! Qui c'est qui m'a dit de le surveiller ?

Je le fusille du regard et tourne la tête pour bouder. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois hausser les sourcils mais finalement il ne dit rien. Il se tourne vers Kakashi-sensei et fait un signe de tête en direction de l'ours toujours dans les vapes.

- Kakashi-sensei, regardez par vous-même. Il a aussi une couche de chakra sur son pelage.

Kakashi-sensei soulève son bandeau et scrute l'ours. J'avoue, je fais pareil. Raah pourquoi j'ai pas de Sharingan ? Au moins j'aurai pu voir ce qu'ils regardent !

- Il n'y a rien Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

Oh oh, là Sasuke est pas content, il aime pas qu'on le contredise. Il enclenche son Sharingan et écarquille des yeux. Ça, c'est pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Je le vois serrer les poings et ses pupilles se rétrécissent.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! C'était là tout à l'heure !

- Je te crois Sasuke. Il faudrait savoir pourquoi cet ours en avait et pourquoi maintenant il n'a plus rien.

Kakashi-sensei abaisse son bandeau et semble préoccupé. J'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire de chakra ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a d'autres personnes, comme moi, qui ont été bloqués dans des corps d'animaux pour le bon plaisir de cet enfoiré de Zakuro ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Peut-être que…, commence Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke et moi l'écoutons avec attention et en s'en apercevant, notre sensei agite la main pour nous inciter à oublier ce qu'il vient de dire. Bon, d'accord, faut croire qu'il commence à devenir vieux.

- Dites toujours, demande brusquement Sasuke. Ça a l'air de vous gêner.

En effet Kakashi-sensei soupire. Je pensais pas que ça puisse l'embêter à ce point.

- C'est peut-être une ruse de Zakuro. On l'a déjà vu nous tendre des pièges en apparaissant à certains endroits avant de disparaître afin de nous mettre sur de mauvaises pistes. Combien de fois nous a-t-il menés par le bout du nez ? En plus, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il complote, parce qu'un type de ce genre doit forcément avoir un plan pour jouer ainsi avec nous.

Il m'observe attentivement avant de reprendre :

- Depuis que Naruto est revenu, on commence à progresser. On sait qu'il utilise une séparation d'âme très puissante et que celle-ci demande énormément de chakra pour qu'il y est des résidus plusieurs années après. Et en voyant cet ours, soit il fait des expériences, soit il connaît tous les risques et il se crée une armée d'animaux.

- À quoi ça peut lui servir ? C'est pas avec des ours et des renards qu'il vaincra des jounin, remarque pertinemment Sasuke.

J'acquiesce. C'est vrai, surtout que ceux de Konoha sont super forts !

- Surtout s'ils font comme le dobe et oublient qu'ils sont des êtres humains.

Hein ? Quoi ? Il me traite de dobe là, j'ai pas rêvé ! Et puis j'ai pas OUBLIE, j'ai pas pu prendre ce putain de contrôle à cause de cette technique de chiotte !

Je grogne sur Sasuke pour montrer qu'il m'énerve mais il m'ignore royalement et enchaîne :

- Le pire qu'il puisse nous arriver c'est qu'il utilise cette technique sur nos ninja et les rendent incapable de combattrAÏE ! ESPÈCE D'USURATONKACHI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?

Je souris enfin j'essaye, parce que sourire en même temps que mordre la jambe de cet enfoiré, c'est dur, et enfonce un peu plus mes petites canines dans sa peau. Hmmm du sang frais !

Ouhla, je deviens comme Kyuu là ! Enfin c'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je lâche la jambe de Sasuke, qui essayait tant bien que mal de m'arracher de là, et commence à lécher. Franchement ce sang, si je pouvais en avoir un peu plus, avec de la viande un peu plus tendre parce que là c'est pas terrible…

Minute papillon. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FABRIQUE ? Je fais trois pas en arrière en me pourléchant - ah non berk, faut cracher ! - et je vois Sasuke poser sa main sur sa plaie.

- Abruti, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me mords ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, il m'énervait parce qu'il m'avait traité de dobe. Mais voilà, mon estomac m'a un peu fait perdre la tête.

Je peux pas lui répondre mais un gargouillement provenant de mon ventre le fait gentiment à ma place. Ha ha ha… j'ai la dalle.

- Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il avait faim, conclue Kakashi-sensei. Mais il ne faut pas manger Sasuke, ce ne serait pas bon pour toi.

Si j'avais mon corps, j'aurai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Gah, j'ai honte… Mais c'est vrai que j'ai hyper faim.

- Tiens Naruto.

Oh Kakashi-sensei, c'est trop gentil ! J'attrape au vol le morceau de viande séché qu'il me jette et l'engloutis en moins de temps pour le dire.

- Bon, maintenant que l'estomac sur pattes est rassasié, on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses vous croyez pas ?

Je suis pas un estomac sur patte, grrrr ! Non mais Sasuke-Teme, t'as pas bientôt fini de me rabaisser dès que tu le peux ?

Mes poils roux sur mon dos se hérissent et je grogne encore et toujours sur Sasuke.

- Calmez-vous vous deux, intervient Kakashi-sensei.

- J'ai rien fait. C'est ce dobe qui s'excite tout seul pour un rien.

- Tu as aussi ta part de responsabilités. Comprend-le un peu, ça doit pas être facile d'être emprisonné dans un corps de renard.

J'aime pas quand on me prend en pitié. J'ai horreur de ça Kakashi-sensei. Mais pour une fois qu'on prend ma défense pour rabattre le clapet de ce maudit Sasuke, moi ça me va !

_Crac !_

Hein ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

- Hn…

Kakashi-sensei se relève et en souriant ébouriffe enfin essaye, parce que Sasuke se laisse pas faire la touffe de cheveux noirs du Teme.

Snif snif… c'est quoi cette odeur ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà sentie. Ça me rappelle beaucoup de choses et des milliers de souvenirs me reviennent. Mais pas les miens. Non, ces souvenirs… ils appartiennent à la renarde !

_Crac !_

Cette fois-ci, je suis pas le seul à l'avoir entendu. Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke se mettent en garde et moi je me tourne vers la source du bruit, crocs bien découverts. Je grogne et je double de volume tellement mes poils se sont hérissés.

Une silhouette commence à se dessiner dans l'ombre des arbres. Elle se balance de droite à gauche, comme si elle ne savait pas tenir sur ses jambes. Maintenant que j'y fais attention, il émet de légers râles de douleur.

Sasuke veut se jeter sur lui, armes à la main, mais Kakashi-sensei l'en empêche en mettant son bras devant lui. Il ne peut pas m'arrêter et j'en profite.

Bon, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que je n'étais qu'un simple renard inoffensif mais voilà, parfois, mon esprit ninja refait surface et là, il me fait faire une bêtise. Et je m'en rends compte qu'au moment où je dois l'attaquer. J'entends vaguement un Naruto crié mais de toute façon, je suis lancé. Je me jette sur l'homme - ouais c'est bien un homme, pas un zombie, et heureusement d'ailleurs hé hé hé - tous crocs et griffes acérées prêts à l'emploi.

Je me jette sur le visage que je laboure de mes griffes puis je lui mords l'oreille. L'homme pousse un cri de douleur - yeah ! Je fais mal ! YOUPI ! - et essaye de me jeter à terre. Mais je résiste ! Et ouais ! En plus j'ai de l'entraînement avec Sasuke et quoique puisse faire l'homme, Sasuke le fera mieux. Donc, il arrivera pas à me déloger hé hé hé !

- Arr'tez ! Mais aidez-moué ! R'pr'nez-y votr'animal enragé, y veut pô m'lâcher 'cré nom d'Dieu ! MAIS AÏEUUUUUUUUUH !

Ha ha ha ! Ça fait mal le nez hein ? Hé hé… gné ? Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei m'a attrapé par le cou ? Rooh… pour une fois que je suis plus fort qu'un humain, pff… C'est nul.

- Eh beh 'fin ! Z'en avez mis l'temps !

L'homme qui parle en patois est tout amoché, avec plein de griffes sur le visage et quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur son menton. Hmm du sang frais… Heu… Roh non, je deviens comme Kyuu maintenant, pff…

- Z'avez pô honte d'laisser c'te bestiole vagabonder comme y lui plaît ? Y m'a bouffé l'pif !

- Excusez-nous mais vous êtes ?

- Ah mais c'est qu'vous z'êtes pô du coin vous ! Chuis l'homme qui a r'ssucité ! Hé ouais !

Il pue de la gueule surtout. Berk, c'est infect. Pourquoi faut tomber sur le seul type qui se brosse jamais les dents ?

On a quand même retrouvé celui qu'on cherchait. On va peut-être enfin retrouver la trace de Zakuro et lui botter le cul pour qu'il me redonne ma forme humaine !

- Mais plus z'important, z'auriez pas vu min fiston ? C'est un gamin haut comme trois pommes, y'était avec moué mais avec la panique, j'l'ai perdu !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tony a été mis en sécurité. Il est avec sa mère à présent.

- Ah ouf !

L'homme semble vraiment soulagé et il s'assoit sur un rocher afin de se reposer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalise qu'il n'y a pas qu'un animal à ses côtés, mais qu'un ours brun est couché aux pieds de Sasuke, bien ficelé.

Il retire sa casquette et essuie nerveusement la sueur de son front tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers l'ours. Je renifle et une odeur particulière que mon instinct identifie comme de la peur vient chatouiller ma truffe noire. Ma queue s'agite et je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas regardé ce qui m'avait alerté avant son arrivée. Une autre odeur, bien particulière, qui me fait remonter à ma confrontation avec Tobi. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ce type cache quelque chose et ça pourrait être vraiment utile qu'on le sache.

Je pense que Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei l'ont aussi remarqué. Mais comme d'habitude, ils sont super longs à réagir alors je m'approche de l'homme - oh non il pue, c'est horrible ! - et je grogne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y m'veut encore lui ? Y'est pété ou quoi ?

- Je pense surtout que la boule de poils a senti que vous cachiez quelque chose, répliqua Sasuke.

Et toc ! Je grogne de plus belle et ma queue remue plus vite sous la nervosité.

- Nan mais j'vous cache rien ! J'vous jure ! Chuis innocent !

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et avouez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé pour que cet ours ait capturé votre fils, coupe Kakashi-sensei.

Sur le coup, l'homme ouvre la bouche en grand avant de mordre violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Il regarde tour à tour chacun d'entre nous avant de poser son regard sur l'ours toujours au sol.

- Beh vous z'allez pô me croire d'façon…

- Dites toujours, l'encourage Kakashi-sensei.

- Ouais… Beh vous vous souv'nez, chuis l'homme qui a r'ssucité d'entre les morts ? En fait, chuis pas le seul.

J'arrête de grogner. Heu… les zombies sont plusieurs ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Y'a un type avec une de ces bestioles avec plein d'couleurs là, beh il est venu et il a proposé plein d'pognon à ceux qui voulaient bien faire une es'périence. On était trois à avoir accepté dans min village, mais quand on est venu au lieu d'rendez-vous, on était au moins une centaine ! L'type à l'oiseau plein d'couleurs, il a dit qu'on n'avait que dalle à faire et c'tait vrai. J'me souviens qu'je m'suis évanoui et juste après j'tais dans la peau d'un ours. Et c'est-y pô une es'pression ! J'tais vraiment un ours, un vrai d'vrai, en chair et en nonos ! Ça m'a fait tout bizarre surtout qu'j'ai vu min propre corps allongé par terre, comme tous les z'autres !

Il reprend sa respiration, encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Chais pas trop c'qui s'est passé après, mais l'type y nous a tous libérés dans l'nature et il a rendu nos corps humains à nos villages, et du coup, ils z'ont tous cru qu'on était morts ! Après, chais pas trop comment, mais en touchant min corps humain quand j'tais un ours, beh j'suis red'venu humain ! Tout le monde a cru qu'j'avais r'ssucité et j'me suis pas amusé à leur dire l'vérité vue la somme que l'type m'a donné !

Il regarde vite fait si personne d'autre n'a entendu ce qu'il vient de dire même s'il ne court aucun risque.

- L'r'pété à personne, d'acc ? J'tais pas censé l'dire à quelqu'un !

- Et pourquoi vous nous le dites à nous ?, demande alors Sasuke.

- J'vous dois bien ça ! Z'avez sauvé min fiston d'cet ours !

Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke se jettent un rapide coup d'œil. Mais j'ai raté quoi encore ?

- Comment vous savez que l'ours pouvait lui faire du mal ?

- Heu… beh… c'est que…

Sasuke soupire, agacé. Bon allez, je vais grogner un petit coup histoire de faire bouger les choses un peu plus vite. Je découvre mes crocs mais j'ai même pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que notre bonhomme agite les mains devant lui.

- ttends ! 'ttends ! J'vais vous l'dire !

- On vous écoute.

- Beh voilà. Vous savez, cette histoire c'est pour moué totalement dingue ! Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'je me transformerai en ours, beh j'lui aurais tapé une barre et j'serai mort étouffé par min propre rire ! Mais j'dois bien m'l'avouer, c'est arrivé…

Purée accouche… J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- J'me suis dit qu'si j'tais r'devenu moi-même simplement en touchant min corps, p'têtre que j'me transformerai encor'une fois en ours si j'en touchais un. Alors quand min fiston et moué on a été attaqué par un ours, j'ai essayé. Et puis beh, ça a marché !

Whoa, mais ça peut être intéressant ce qu'il dit ce vieux puant ! Ça voudrait dire que les résidus seraient assez puissants pour deux, voire trois utilisations de la technique vu qu'il est redevenu humain ! C'est… c'est… C'EST GENIAL !

Ma queue frétille, je sautille même sur place sans pouvoir m'arrêter et c'est Sasuke qui me chope dans ses bras pour tenter de me calmer. Je pensais qu'il allait me fusiller du regard mais non, en fait il m'a juste calé dans ses bras et il me caresse le haut du crâne, et j'avoue que c'est plus efficace que de me frapper.

Je peux vous raconter la fin de l'histoire du vieux puant, comme ça, ça vous évitera de déchiffrer ses paroles. En gros il a juste touché le pelage de l'ours tout en pensant à en devenir un. Mais comme il avait pas l'habitude de se battre contre un esprit animal - ça c'est encore un point à éclaircir d'ailleurs, parce que ça voudrait dire que le premier ours qu'il avait occupé n'avait plus d'esprit, bizarre bizarre - il a fait fuir toute la forêt et son fils a été blessé. Finalement, le vieux puant avait perdu le contrôle mais quand Sasuke a assommé l'ours, ça avait permis au vieux de reprendre son corps d'origine.

Encore un phénomène bizarre. Surtout que Sasuke avait bien envie de m'assommer pour voir si ça marcherait aussi sur moi. Heureusement Kakashi-sensei l'a arrêté avant, sous prétexte qu'il fallait d'abord retrouver Kyuu pour éviter une cata. Ouf !

Finalement, on a raccompagné le vieux puant jusqu'au village et on a assisté à des retrouvailles émouvantes. Kakashi-sensei en a profité pour envoyer Pakkun à Konoha afin d'informer la vieille des agissements de Zakuro.

Et moi dans tout ça, je me fais câliner par Sasuke. J'y suis pour rien hein ! C'est lui qui me lâche plus ! Je crois que lui aussi commence à en avoir marre de cette situation. Même si cette affaire nous avance plutôt bien, on en apprend plus sur cette technique, ça nous dit pas où est Zakuro, ni comment me faire revenir dans mon corps. Et de toute façon, sans Kyuu, je ne ferai rien. Il fait partie de moi et je peux pas le laisser errer dans un corps de hibou !

- Allons retrouver ce Zakuro, annonce Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke acquiesce et me lance un regard déterminé. Ma queue peut pas s'empêcher de s'agiter mais je réponds en jappant. Sasuke me fourre dans son sac à dos et on est reparti sur les traces de Zakuro.

* * *

_Plusieurs heures plus tard_

J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! Et j'ai mal au coeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

Mon ventre gargouille, c'est horrible ! Et personne a pensé à me donner à manger ! Bordel, je suis une jeune renarde porteuse de renardeaux ! Pourquoi je suis pas prioritaire ?

Groumblgroumblgroumblgroumbl

- Tu vas arrêter de faire autant de bruits ? Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer !

Merci Sasuke, j'aime ta manière de t'occuper de moi. J'AI FAIM !

- S'il a faim c'est pas de sa faute Sasuke. Malheureusement, j'ai plus rien pour toi Naruto. Il me reste un peu de raisins secs et ça m'étonnerait que Hokage-sama soit contente de savoir que t'en aies mangé. Désolé, mais je tiens à la vie.

Merci Kakashi-sensei mais ça m'aide pas !

Personne peut pas me donner un petit morceau de viande ? Rien qu'un peu ? Je demande pas grand-chose !

Mais voilà, on peut pas sortir de notre planque tout ça parce qu'à côté il y a le repère de Zakuro. Enfin, on pense que c'est le sien. Sasuke a repéré des traces du même chakra qui recouvre mon pelage et depuis on surveille une grotte où des animaux semblent agir comme des humains. Des animaux qui ont cette odeur que j'avais déjà repéré sur le vieux puant. Celle dont la renarde se souvenait.

Derrière trois gros rochers, on peut observer deux ours bruns soulever et porter des caisses de viande - baaaaaaaaaaaave… oups pardon - et une flopée d'animaux impressionnants qui montent la garde.

- Fabuleux. Il y a même des lions, des léopards et des tigres. Des animaux dotés d'un flair, d'une ouïe et d'une agilité hors du commun.

C'est censé nous rassurer, Kakashi-sensei ? Parce que ça me fout plutôt la chair de poule.

Oh ! Un morceau de viande vient de tomber ! À MOOOOOOOOI ! J'EN VEUUUUUUUUX !

Je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris mais je suis sorti de ma cachette comme une flèche - comment ça il y a deux secondes j'avais la frousse ? - et me précipite sur ce beau et tendre morceau de bidoche qui n'attend que moi !

J'ai foncé entre deux grosses pattes velues sans me soucier réellement de ce que ça pouvait être. J'ai attrapé la viande et puis je me suis mis à la grignoter. Oh c'est bon ! C'est trop trop bon !

Mon instinct animal m'a alors montré qu'il y avait un danger. Je me suis arrêté juste quelques secondes avant de reprendre mon repas mais voilà, j'ai remarqué quelque chose pendant ces petites secondes, je suis entouré de plusieurs animaux trèèèèèèès dangereux. Le temps que ça monte au cerveau et que je décide de fuir cet endroit, je me suis fait chopper par la peau du cou !

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

J'ai beau me débattre, je suis quand même dans la gueule d'un magnifique tigre blanc ! Il lui suffirait de refermer complètement sa mâchoire et pouf ! plus de Naruto ! Plus besoin de corps, de transfert d'âme, de Kyuu, bordel je serai mort !

J'ai aperçu Sasuke qui s'est relevé. Il va venir me sauver ! VITE !

Gné ? Pourquoi il se recache finalement ? Il va pas me laisser crever quand même ? Pour une fois que j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide, il vient pas ce Teme !

Je tente de me dégager de la gueule du tigre mais impossible ! Bordel, si seulement je pouvais au moins faire une technique, n'importe quoi peu importe, pourvu que je meurs pas dans un endroit comme ça !

_«_ Arrête de bouger ou je te croque pour de vrai ! »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Cette voix, c'est absolument pas Kyuu mais je l'entends dans ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sur le coup, j'arrête de gigoter et le tigre me dépose alors doucement au sol. Je tremble comme une feuille et ma queue se réfugie entre mes pattes. J'observe de mes yeux noisette ceux bleu-gris du grand félin. Le bout de viande que j'avais réussi à goûter et qui me vaut tous ces malheurs et là, entre les pattes du tigre.

_«_ T'as l'air nouveau ici, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Je sursaute en entendant de nouveau cette voix. Je crois, j'en suis pas sûr mais je pense que cette voix appartient au tigre qui vient juste de ramasser la viande à ses pattes et qui la tend vers moi. Je déglutis. Je peux pas m'empêcher de trembler mais j'attrape quand même la viande, après tout j'ai toujours faim !

Bon, et maintenant ? Comment je suis sensé lui parler ? Avant c'était facile, il me suffisait de penser et Kyuu m'entendait mais là ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_«_ Hé, Hakutora, on dirait que le p'tit nouveau va faire dans son froc ! Hahaha ! 

_- Shishi, la ferme, toi non plus t'avais pas l'air ravi la première fois que t'as entendu une voix dans ta tête !_

_- Tch… Ouais mais j'ai pas mis trois plombes à parler !_

_- Et depuis on sait plus t'arrêter… »_

Le tigre blanc soupire - oui oui, le tigre a soupiré ! - et ignore le grognement du lion - ça doit être lui Shishi - avant de reporter son regard vers moi et de me sourire non je rigole pas, on voit trop les dents du haut et pas assez celles du bas pour que ce soit appelé autrement !

___«_ Allez viens le nouveau, Zakuro-sama saura bien d'où tu viens et t'apprendra tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Tu verras, tu te plairas bien ici. »

Je hoche de la tête et le suis à l'intérieur de la caverne, terminant rapidement ma viande. Cette fois je suis totalement sur mes gardes. Tous mes sens restent en alerte et pas la moindre chose qui bouge m'échappe. Je vais peut-être au devant d'un grand danger mais mon esprit de shinobi est complètement captivé par mon environnement. Ici se trouve Zakuro et ça sera l'occasion d'enfin mettre la main dessus.

J'espère juste que Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei ne resteront pas trop longtemps cachés sinon je pourrais bien finir en casse-croûte à gros chats et autres bêtes monstrueuses et alors j'aurai plus trop à m'inquiéter pour mon corps vu que j'en aurai plus besoin.

La caverne n'est pas éclairée et si j'avais eu ma vue humaine, j'aurai pu me cogner sans arrêt aux parois mais grâce à mon acuité de renard, je me suis complètement accoutumé à l'obscurité. Je sens un courant d'air froid sortir de l'antre noire et les odeurs qui me parviennent me permettent de saisir quelques infos sur ce qu'il s'y trame.

Ouah ! Il y a plein d'animaux différents, peut-être une centaine, voire plus, enfin j'en sais rien du tout. L'odeur caractéristique du vieux puant et dont la renarde se souvenait est de plus en plus forte aussi. Je remarque au fur et à mesure de mon analyse que tous les animaux ne sont pas tous libres. J'en croise certains enfermés dans des cages de bois plus ou moins grandes selon les espèces. Il y a quelques grands prédateurs comme des ours - encore ! Brrr… - mais aussi de minis animaux, plein partout, des chats, des chiens, des écureuils et des renards…

Ils ont pas l'air, comment dire ça… humains. Voilà, humains. Ils ont plutôt le comportement d'animaux normaux. C'est vraiment un endroit glauque quand même. Ça me fait frissonner d'ailleurs. Mais je continue d'avancer, encadré par mes gardes du corps, enfin si je puis dire hé hé hé…

Le couloir qu'on arpentait débouche brusquement sur une sorte de place. Là, les animaux dont j'ai senti leur odeur sont présents et ne sont pas en cage. Ils agissent comme des humains, transportent des caisses, beaucoup de caisses même. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans.

_«_ Bon, on doit remonter, Zakuro-sama devrait être au fond. »

Hakutora, enfin le tigre blanc, me montre l'endroit avec sa grosse patte qui fait la taille de ma tête. Gloups…

Voyant mes oreilles se coucher, il semble me sourire en soulevant ses babines supérieures.

_«_ T'es pas un courageux toi ! Mais puisque t'es là, j'en conclue que tu as ta place ici. T'inquiète pas, ça ira tu verras. Bientôt, tu auras de nouveau ton corps d'humain ! »

Gné ? De… de quoi il parle ? Il m'a percé à jour ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions qu'il est déjà reparti avec ses potes. Bon. Au moins, je suis en vie. Mieux, je sais où est Zakuro ! Chouette, je vais aller lui faire sa fête, il va m'entendre le lascar !

Ah, j'oubliais. JE PEUX RIEN LUI FAIRE DANS CET ETAT ! Bordel ! Non et non ! Je l'ai trouvé, je me suis superbement infiltré dans sa base flippante avec plein d'animaux, et je peux même pas le capturer... Raah ! Et l'autre qui me dit que je vais bientôt récupérer mon corps ? Mais c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je peux pas retourner faire un rapport à Kakashi-sensei et à Sasuke puisqu'il y a mes amis de deux cents kilos à la sortie. Je peux pas non plus capturer Zakuro dans mon état. Et l'espionnage, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Enfin, c'est surtout la présence de Zakuro tout près qui m'intrigue. Et puis le fait que je pourrais bientôt avoir mon corps aussi. Je n'ai qu'à aller voir Zakuro comme on m'a dit de le faire tiens ! Je vais faire mon boulet et poser plein de questions !

Ouais, et là j'imagine bien Kyuu me dire que j'ai rien à changer parce que je suis un boulet de nature. Et je lui aurais répliqué à la face que c'est pas vrai et que question boulette, il est pas à la ramasse !

Je pouffe tout seul de rire et me dirige vers le bureau de Zakuro en clopinant, ma patte redevenant légèrement douloureuse. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est pas un peu bizarre d'arriver avec une attèle ? Bof, on verra. J'aurai qu'à dire que des villageois m'ont soigné et que je me suis sauvé. Ouais, voilà, c'est une bonne idée.

Je me stoppe devant la porte du bureau de Zakuro. Enfin je crois, c'est peut-être celle d'une des nombreuses réserves remplies de caisses de je-sais-pas-quoi. Je pense que ça doit être le bon endroit quand même, la porte est plus petite et il y a même une chatière ! Je pousse à peine la planche en bois du museau mais une voix me fait sursauter :

- Enfin ! Ça doit faire une demi-heure que j'ai demandé un coursier ! Allez, entre, dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

J'entre comme me le demande Zakuro - ouais c'est bien lui, il a un perroquet sur l'épaule - et m'avance au milieu de la pièce. Il est grand. Bon, en même temps je suis petit aussi, mais par rapport à tous les animaux de la grotte, il fait vraiment grand. Par contre, il est pas brun comme on nous l'avait décrit au village. Il est blond. Ça veut dire qu'il a encore changé de corps ?

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Tiens, mais je te reconnais pas toi…

Oups… Heu, alors, comment on fait pour parler ? J'avais un peu zappé ce petit détail.

- Bah, tu dois être nouveau, c'est pour ça ! Enfin, tu aurais au moins pu prendre un corps en bon état quand même !

Il soupire. Moi aussi, mais intérieurement, j'ai pas non plus envie qu'il voit que je stresse.

Moi ? Peur ? Meuh non ! Disons que le rapport de forces est pas à mon avantage, c'est tout.

- Dis-moi au moins ton nom, que je sache à qui j'ai à faire et puis basta, tu feras ton boulot comme tout le monde.

Ha ha ha. Petit problème. Je fais quoi ? Je jappe ? Je miaule ? Je siffle ? IL VEUT QUE JE PARLE COMMENT ?

- Ok, tu es vraiment de deux tensions mon gars. Vas-y, ton nom, c'est pas compliqué ! Tu penses comme si tu voulais que tout le monde t'entende et c'est tout !

Ah ! Ah d'accord, juste penser comme si je voulais que tout le monde sache ce que je pense ! Bah oui, la bonne affaire, et je fais comment si je me fais griller ?

Quoique vu ma situation, vaut peut-être mieux que j'essaye. Alors…

_«_ Je… je m'appelle… heu… »

Et merde ! Je peux pas lui dire Uzumaki Naruto, il saura direct qui je suis et je vais crever ! Bon, un nom, un nom, un nom… Et pourvu que ce que je suis en train de penser s'entende pas sinon je suis mort !

- J'ai pas la journée, allez, grouille ! C'est dingue, je vais pas te manger tu sais ?

Rassurant. C'est pas ce qui me fait le plus peur mais bon, c'est déjà ça. Alors, un nom…

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le bureau et vois quelques lettres sur du papier. Je pioche au hasard et on verra !

_«_ Pi... Pipi… Pikyuuuuuu. Heu Pikyuu. »

J'ai l'air débile mais ça devrait aller. Et finalement j'ai piqué le nom de Kyuu sans le vouloir.

- Pikyuu ?

Il a l'air perplexe. Oh non, il sait. Je suis mort, je vais mourir !

- Je connaissais pas comme nom. Mais c'est joli ! Tu devrais t'affirmer un peu plus, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi ! Tu as de la chance, je t'aime bien ! Bref, j'ai une mission importante à te confier.

Ouf, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste ! Super ! Et en plus il me fait confiance ce con !

- J'aimerais que tu donnes cette lettre à un ami. Après ça, toi et tes amis allaient enfin retrouver un corps humain ! Si c'est pas génial ça !

Heu ouais. Même si je sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre, pourquoi pas.

- Je vais te donner le chemin à parcourir, il suffira d'être à l'endroit du rendez-vous à l'heure.

J'acquiesce. Ça m'a l'air important ce message.

Il se penche vers moi et me touche le haut du crâne avec son index. J'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'il a déjà terminé. En réfléchissant un peu, je découvre qu'il vient d'imprimer une carte dans mon esprit. Elle indique le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous ! C'est trop cool ! Je voudrais bien savoir faire ça moi aussi !

Il accroche finalement un collier de la couleur de mon pelage pour qu'il soit discret et compose un code que je peux pas voir. Il insère un bout de papier roulé dans la cachette qui vient de s'ouvrir sur le collier.

- Je te préviens, si jamais on t'attrape et qu'on essaye de forcer le collier, ça explosera. Et ça explosera aussi si on ne tape pas le bon code ou si jamais personne ne le fait avant que l'heure du rendez-vous soit passée. C'est juste une simple mesure de sécurité mais c'est nécessaire. Si tu ne veux pas mourir une deuxième fois, veille bien à terminer ta mission correctement.

Je suis un peu tendu mais j'arrive à hocher de la tête. Pas si chouette que ça finalement d'être espion. J'ai pas envie d'exploser moi !

Zakuro finit par me sourire et me caresse le haut du crâne.

- Allez, basta ! C'est pas à côté alors dépêche-toi !

_«_ Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! »

Je fais pas gaffe aux sourires et rires que je provoque en balançant ça sur canal tout-le-monde-peut-m'entendre. Je détale à fond la caisse pour rejoindre vite fait la sortie. Je croise de nouveau mes amis les animaux féroces mais m'arrête pas pour taper la discute avec. Ils me poursuivent pas, apparemment, j'ai dû gueuler jusque là dans ma folie.

Ma patte me fait souffrir, j'ai faim, je suis fatigué, je suis seul dans ma tête, je sais pas où sont Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru ou Kyuu mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser la question. La carte dans ma tête m'indique où je dois aller, l'heure du rendez-vous est proche et c'est clair que c'est pas à côté ! J'espère juste que quelqu'un arrivera à me suivre pour intercepter le message après que ce collier ne soit plus un danger explosif pour moi.

Alors, pour sauver ma peau, enfin, aussi celle de la renarde et de ses petits, je fonce à travers les racines, évite les rochers sur mon chemin, manque de glisser sur les feuilles tombées alors qu'on est encore en été, sans m'arrêter, comptant sur ma détermination et le sens d'orientation que mon instinct animal a réveillé en moi pour échapper à ma mort imminente si jamais je fais un pas de travers.

Pourvu que je m'en sorte vivant, oh oui, promis, je ferai plus attention à mes paroles et mes actes, je ferai moins le con, je serai moins un boulet, alors, siouplait, pourvu que je m'en sorte vivant !

* * *

_**Moi :** Eh beh, ça faisait un bail !_

_**Kyuu :** Tu peux le dire !_

_**Naru :** Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu !_

_**Kyuu :** Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ? **#se sent attrapé par Naru#**_

_**Moi :** Tu lui as manqué apparemment. _

_**Kyuu :** En même temps t'as mis le temps pour la suite ! Et j'apparais même pas !_

_**Moi :** J'ai déjà dit que c'était priorité aux études ! Et puis on te voit au prochain chap', te plains pas !_

_**Naru #enfouilli sa tête dans le pelage de Kyuu:** T'as vu elle est gentille !_

_**Kyuu #gromelle:** Mouais... _

_**Moi :** Je posterai le prochain chap' dans pas longtemps, il est terminé ! Sinon, me tuez pas !_

_**Kyuu :** Ah si si si, tuez-la !_

_**Moi :** Hem... t'es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ? _

_**Kyuu :** Ouais. _

_**Moi :** Bon, ben adieu alors, je vais mouriiir !_


	12. Kyuu le retour et Apparition de l'ennemi

_**C**oucou ! Voilà le chapitre suivant promis ! J'attendais une petite review snif, mais j'en ai pas eu, re-snif... Bon, on va dire que c'était ma punition pour l'attente !  
_

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, Naruto n'aurait jamais été publié si j'avais été son auteur. Je suis trop fainéante ! xD (et toujours en retard)_

_**Note : **Ce que je raconte est totalement inventé (je parle des explications théoriques) ! Ou alors j'ai totalement raison mais ça, Kishi-sama ne l'a pas encore développé dans son manga xD !_

_**Note 2 : **La plupart remarqueront que les négations ne sont pas vraiment respectées et je sais que certains n'aiment pas lorsque ce n'est pas bien écrit en bon français. Mais j'y suis obligée, Naruto écrit comme il parle, c'est pas ma faute ! (Naru Héééé ! C'est toi l'auteur je te signale !) Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas ! C'est ce qui fait le charme de cette histoire ! _

_**Note 3 :** "Vulpes" signifie Renard en latin (au nominatif singulier pour qui ça intéresse)_

_**Note 4 :** J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun couple, que des sous-entendus, pas plus ! Comme ça tout le monde est content ! À part le Ino X Sai en fait !  
_

_**Note 5 : **Peut-être que Naruto est devenu intelligent, et peut-être que son optimisme est à recharger, mais je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! En tout cas, il n'est pas OOC mais c'est vrai que certaines choses compliquées (ou tordues) n'auraient pas pu être comprises par Naruto du manga. _

_**B**onne lecture !  
_

* * *

**_Vulpes_**

******Kyuu le retour et Apparition de l'ennemi :  
**

_Point de vue de Kyuu :_

Le jour se termine. J'agite un peu mes ailes pour mieux me réveiller. Je jette un coup d'œil vite fait vers le hibou mais il n'a pas bronché. Il comprend rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe, qui je suis ni pourquoi il ne peut pas bouger son corps comme il veut mais moi je m'en fous, tant qu'il m'embête pas j'ai rien à faire avec lui.

Je suis quand même surpris. L'acharnement de la renarde m'avait persuadé que les animaux sauvages étaient difficiles à dompter et à soumettre. La boule de poils devait savoir qu'elle attendait des petits et c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait à tout prix reprendre le contrôle. Instinct maternel hein ?

Je regarde autour de moi, ma tête de hibou sachant tourner à des degrés jamais atteints par un renard et je trouve ça un peu stressant. Mouais, enfin, c'est pas dans mes habitudes alors ça me fait bizarre, j'ai pas la trouille d'accord ?

Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis dans la boule de plumes et pas dans la boule de poils avec le microbe. C'est bizarre. Pourquoi j'ai encore changé de corps ? On pourrait pas me laisser tranquille dans ma cage dans le bide du microbe jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt non ?

Je soupire. Et avec un corps d'hibou, ça se voit pas franchement. Mon expression reste figée sur le mode féroce, genre je-vais-te-bouffer-si-tu-m'embêtes, vous voyez ?

Même si j'étais fatigué et un peu blasé par toute cette histoire, j'aurai peut-être dû retrouver le microbe et sa clique. Parce que là, je sais pas vraiment comment les retrouver. Tss, parfois je devrais arrêter d'être aussi égoïste. Rah non ! Je deviens comme le microbe là ! J'ai le droit d'être égoïste ! Je suis le merveilleux renard à neuf queues !

Je lisse une de mes plumes grises. Mouais, enfin j'étais.

Nouveau soupir. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, j'étripe ce Tobi ou ce Zakuro, m'en fiche, JE LES MANGE ! Ils vont voir eux ! Ils m'humilient alors ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs, je peux vous le dire !

Je m'élance doucement du haut de mon nid, le corps du hibou ayant cette espèce de mémoire qui m'aide à voler comme tout bon oiseau que je suis. Quel bordel cette histoire…

Je survole la cime des arbres. J'ai une petite faim, après tout j'ai rien bouffé dans ce corps puisqu'il a pas pu croquer notre boule de poils préférée.

Les arbres se parsèment et j'arrive au-dessus d'une clairière. Chouette, la vue est dégagée et je vois plein de souris, musaraignes et bestioles bien dodues qui m'ont l'air appétissantes ! Encore là, je fais appel à la mémoire corporelle du hibou, plonge, avance mes serres et chope une bestiole. Je la dévore et le vrai hibou en moi à l'air satisfait de sa pitance.

Ah… La chasse. Toujours aussi excitant ! Bien sûr, j'ai pas l'habitude de chasser d'aussi petites choses mais je sais pas, c'est vraiment génial ! Ces yeux, ces serres et le fait de savoir qu'une aussi petite proie n'a aucune chance face à soi, c'est grisant ! En plus, ce hibou est bien plus petit que moi, si j'avais été dans mon corps – le grand, le beau, le merveilleux – je l'aurai même pas remarqué, à peine j'aurai fait attention à lui si je l'avais tué avec l'une de mes queues sans le faire exprès. Mais cet animal est impressionnant. Minuscule mais capable de choses prodigieuses grâce aux dons de la nature.

Et puis, j'ai déjà sauté des centaines de mètres en un bond, facilement, et j'avoue, j'aime ça. Pourtant le vol, c'est totalement différent. On ne fait pas que traverser l'air avant de tomber : on joue avec lui, il fait partie de moi, complice de mes actes sanglants dans la nuit noire. Et cette vue ! Bien que la mienne puisse voir à plusieurs kilomètres, je ne peux pas être aussi précis que celle de cet oiseau. Il repère chaque bruissement de feuilles et peut compter les pattes d'un insecte au sol. C'est épatant !

Je chasse encore une ou deux souris et recommence mes recherches. Je suis repu et ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé. La boule de poils et ses petits réclamaient toujours leur ration et elle était énorme. Au moins un autre avantage d'avoir atterri chez ce hibou.

Je survole de nouveau la cime des arbres. L'air est frais mais me porte sans s'épuiser. C'est agréable. Je repère encore quelques proies insouciantes mais les ignore. Mon odorat est un peu moins développé et c'est peut-être mon seul bémol au sujet de cet oiseau.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des stupides humains à retrouver. Sauf que ces stupides humains-là, ils sont ninja et que le principe des ninja, ben, c'est de se planquer bien comme il faut. Grumbl.

Je me dirige vers de la lumière et de la fumée. Ah ! Enfin un peu de civilisation ! C'est juste un village paumé en plein milieu de la forêt. Sûrement celui où on devait aller. Mouais, c'est pas génial quand même, ils ont dû déjà repartir depuis le temps !

Pourtant miracle, te voilà enfin ! J'ai repéré ma biche ! Youhou ! Pour une fois je suis content de la voir avec ses cuisses juteuses !

Elle est seule et entre dans une petite cabane en bois. Go go go ! Je pique à une allure vertigineuse et m'engouffre dans la petite lucarne restée ouverte.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Bordel ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à gueuler celle-là ? C'EST MOI !

La biche, pour toute réponse, me jette du PQ dans le bec et je me ramasse la tronche au sol.

- DEGAGE ! TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS OCCUPEE ?

Ah bah non, je vois rien là. Grumbl. C'est bon, je pouvais pas savoir non plus qu'elle allait au petit coin ! Non mais ! Moi je fais ça devant tout le monde ! C'est quoi ces petites manies débiles d'humains ?

J'entends une chasse d'eau s'activer et elle ressort enfin des toilettes. La biche est pas vraiment contente mais elle m'aide quand même à me sortir la tête de la motte de terre où elle m'a envoyé.

- C'est bien Kyuubi au moins ?

Non, un piaf vient dans tes chiottes parce qu'il voulait te bouffer !

- Désolé, j'espère que t'as rien de casser.

Elle vérifie vite fait mais j'ai rien, juste super honte.

- Je suis soulagée de te retrouver, on t'a cherché partout !

C'est… vrai ? Je lui jette un coup d'œil et m'aperçois qu'elle me sourit. Ouais, elle est contente parce que je suis utile, je suis pas dupe non plus.

- On a découvert beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence. Dont, peut-être, le moyen de remettre ton esprit dans ton corps.

Elle s'arrête de parler. Elle a l'air un peu gênée. Je sais pas trop à quoi elle pense et j'aime pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

- On… croit que tu dois retourner dans ton corps en même temps que Naruto parce qu'on ne sait pas quel risque il court si tu n'es pas là. Et le Conseil ne voudra jamais que tu prennes le corps de Naruto seul alors… voilà.

Ok. Je m'en doutais. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle a encore quelque chose à dire. Mais elle se tait. On retourne vers l'auberge où elle et l'autre gars, Shikamaru je crois, se sont installés pour la nuit.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Ouais.

Elle soupire. Puis se reprend :

- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Kakashi-sensei non ?

- Ouais.

Un mouvement dans la lumière – je vois presque rien avec – me fait tourner la tête. J'avais pas vu le chien ninja.

- Pakkun, tu peux leur dire qu'on l'a retrouvé ?

- Pas de problème !, lui répond le chien.

J'aime pas les chiens, c'est instinctif. Sauf qu'en ce moment je l'envie, lui au moins il peut causer à quelqu'un.

Le chien ninja saute par la fenêtre et disparait entre les arbres. Rapide.

- Bien, on va tout te dire. Si jamais t'as une idée et que tu veux nous la faire partager…

Elle pose un bloc-note en face de moi et remplit une coupelle d'encre noire. J'acquiesce.

* * *

_Point de vue de Naruto :_

La nuit est tombée ! Non non non ! Je suis encore trop loin, c'est pas possible !

Je cours depuis deux heures sans prendre de pause et je sens que mon corps ne tiendra plus très longtemps à cette allure. Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei m'ont rejoint mais peuvent pas vraiment m'aider, ils savent pas où je dois aller. J'ai qu'un chemin tracé dans le crâne, pas le nom du lieu. Je sais juste quand je dois tourner, quand je dois sauter, quand je dois nager… Je sais aussi combien de kilomètres j'ai à parcourir et c'est beaucoup trop !

Sasuke m'avait chopé par la peau du cou après que je sois sorti de la grotte. Il m'avait demandé ce qu'il me prenait. J'ai juste pris le temps d'écrire « Je vais exploser si je me grouille pas » avant de me remettre à courir. Ils m'avaient suivi, et me suivent toujours d'ailleurs.

J'aimerais me reposer, dormir pendant des heures mais je peux pas, j'ai ce foutu collier autour du cou et j'ai pas le temps !

Il y a au moins quelque chose qui me rassure, c'est que je suis pas tout seul. Le message que je transporte, s'il est pas détruit en même temps que moi, sera sûrement intercepté après par les autres.

Je vois pas une racine plus petite que les autres et ma patte blessée la percute de plein fouet, me faisant rouler-bouler quelques mètres plus loin. Je suis épuisé, j'en peux plus, je me force à me relever mais j'y arrive pas, ma patte me fait trop mal. Aïe aïe aïe… J'ai le souffle court, la vue pas super nette… C'est pas bon, je perds du temps !

- Naruto, dis-nous où tu dois aller et on te porte, ça sera mieux pour toi, me conseille Kakashi-sensei en me soulevant.

Je le regarde et essaye de lui dire en canal y'a-que-mes-amis-qui-peuvent-entendre que je sais pas où je vais mais ça marche pas. Je sais pas pourquoi et je suis trop crevé pour réfléchir au pourquoi. Je finis par hausser les épaules – ça doit être comique un renard qui hausse les épaules ! – pour signifier que j'en sais rien.

Kakashi-sensei regarde de plus près le collier mais il a pas besoin que je le prévienne, il a déjà compris que c'était piégé.

- Comment tu sais où tu dois aller Naruto ?

Il me badigeonne ma patte valide et j'écris sur la feuille qu'il me tend. J'ai un peu de mal mais y arrive quand même.

« J'ai une sorte de carte imprimée dans ma tête, ça m'indique pas le lieu précisément, plutôt une route à suivre. »

J'entends Sasuke soupirer et tourne ma tête vers lui.

- Bon, on va te porter. T'auras qu'à écrire D pour droite et G pour gauche.

J'hoche la tête. C'est la seule solution après tout. Et on repart. Je fais mon maximum pour rester éveillé. Franchement, c'est impossible de réussir cette mission seul ! À moins… à moins que c'était prévu ? Que j'étais qu'un appât ? J'espère pas, ça voudrait dire que même à l'heure, personne ne serait là pour m'enlever le collier.

Gloups. Non, vraiment, c'est pas possible. Zakuro pouvait pas savoir que j'étais un espion quand même ? Si… ?

* * *

On a réussi ! On est enfin arrivé ! Pakkun est passé pendant notre course et nous a appris que Kyuu était revenu ! Bref, je peux être que super content. Pakkun est reparti pour prévenir Sakura-chan et Shikamaru qu'on avait trouvé Zakuro. Kakashi-sensei a appelé un autre de ses chiens ninja et l'a envoyé voir Tsunade-baa.

La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent le petit matin, le soleil est radieux… et je suis à l'heure !

Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke se sont planqués, prêts à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Moi, j'espère juste que le copain de Zakuro va se pointer très vite. Il me reste encore une demi-heure à tout casser et j'ai quand même encore ce mauvais pressentiment.

_Crac. Crac._

Je tends l'oreille. Des pas se font de plus en plus près. Un homme de deux mètres s'avancent vers moi et mes oreilles se couchent. Il a des petits yeux, des dents pointues et une large épée dans le dos, elle doit être aussi grande que lui. Sa peau est bleue, comme celle d'un requin.

_Kisame Hoshigaki…_ L'Akatsuki ! Le partenaire d'Uchiwa Itachi, le frère de Sasuke !

J'arrondis les yeux de peur. Ok, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, mais je suis un mini renard en ce moment ! S'il décide de m'écraser, pas moyen que je réussisse à m'échapper !

- Hé bien ! T'es un p'tit coursier toi !

J'acquiesce. Ouais ouais, je suis petit, je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Le monstre géant se penche vers moi. Ouah, j'ai peur ! Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant au pire. J'entends le code être tapé et le collier être enlevé. Il se relève et je rouvre les yeux. Il tape un autre code pour ouvrir la capsule et prend le papier.

Je suis pétrifié. J'ai trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit. Avec Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei, on s'était entendu pour que je m'éloigne le plus possible afin de pas être blessé. Mais j'y arrive pas. Je peux pas bouger d'un poil. J'ai l'impression que si je le fais, je vais mourir.

J'imagine bien Sasuke me traiter d'imbécile. De me crier silencieusement de dégager de là. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je le sais. Mais je le ferai pas. Quelque chose cloche.

- Hm… Un test.

Je tends tous mes muscles, prêt à bondir pour fuir le plus vite possible. Le monstre éclate de rire et je manque de détaler. Il me regarde, amusé.

- Tu sais, la plupart des coursiers n'ont jamais réussi à venir jusqu'ici.

Je déglutis difficilement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'il en conclue que j'ai été aidé ?

Si oui, je suis foutu.

- Ceux qui y parviennent sont soit aidé…

Ça y est, je vais mourir.

- Soit ils seront capables d'autres choses que de simplement livrer le courrier !

Ils posent sa grosse main sur ma tête, comme une caresse.

- Stresse pas mon coco ! Je vais pas te manger.

Il découvre ses dents pointues pour sourire. Au secours, j'ai peur.

Il écrit un autre mot sur le bout de papier, le fourre une nouvelle fois dans la capsule et – oh non – me remet le collier. J'ai même pas le temps de reculer que j'entends le clic de fermeture. Il tape un code. Et c'est reparti…

- Tu dois juste donner ça à Zakuro. T'as le temps, vu que t'es fatigué, t'as pas de compte-à-rebours. Ça explosera seulement si on essaye de forcer le collier ou si on tape pas le bon code. Alors t'inquiète pas !

J'acquiesce. Mouais, je m'inquiéterai moins quand je porterai plus ce maudit collier !

- T'es pas un bavard.

Non, je suis pas un bavard mais… il pourrait m'entendre ? C'est vraiment possible ?

Gloups, ça veut dire que si je fais pas gaffe, il va entendre ce que je pense ?

Je… je vais essayer, peut-être que ça marcherait… Heu non, et s'il reconnait ma voix ? Il doit être au courant que je suis dans un corps d'animal vu que Tobi est son patron. Je dois me taire. J'essayerai seulement avec mes amis. J'ai pas envie de crever pour un malheureux test !

D'ailleurs, j'aurai pensé à un autre type de message, vu que Zakuro attendait un coursier pour un message. Ça veut dire qu'il m'a envoyé voir monsieur le requin juste parce qu'il a remarqué que j'étais nouveau ? Alors l'autre message, celui que Zakuro voulait vraiment envoyer… ? Rah ! Zut de zut ! J'ai loupé mon coup ! On saura jamais ce qu'il voulait envoyer en fait !

- Bon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter alors va-t-en !

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose cette phrase.

Je m'éloigne du géant. Je retrouve Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei plus loin et m'effondre, tremblant. Je tremble de peur, de faim, de soif, de fatigue… Je crois que je vais faire une petite sieste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, ai-je entendu Sasuke demander pendant qu'il me soulève dans ses bras.

- Je vais envoyer deux chiens le pister. Ça sert à rien de le combattre ici. On a besoin d'infos et Naruto… Naruto t'endors pas tout de suite !

Mouais mouais, je dors pas ok.

- Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zakuro, et c'était quoi ce message ?

Il invoque ses chiens et leur fait un rapide topo. Ils s'en vont, poursuivant le monstre dans le jour naissant. Je le vois qui ouvre le flacon d'encre. Du coup je me dis que, quitte à apprendre à parler en pensées, autant le faire maintenant. Ça m'épuisera moins que d'écrire.

Alors, canal y'a-que-mes-amis-qui-m'entendent…

Je pense. Je pense. Je pense. Bon, ça a pas l'air de fonctionner… Je me concentre en fermant les yeux. Je suis sûr de pouvoir gueuler en canal tout-le-monde-peut-m'entendre mais le monstre pourrait aussi l'entendre, du coup.

_« - C'est… test. »_

Je pense plus fort. Je ne vois pas le coup d'œil que se jettent Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke. Ils ont entendu ma voix là ?

_« - C'est… test. »_

Allez, encore un effort, et je saurai exactement comment faire.

_« - C'est un test. »_

J'ouvre les yeux. Ouah, j'ai réussi ! J'observe mes amis et… et ils sont comiques comme ça. Sasuke a fait sa tête genre surprise-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Kakashi-sensei laisse couler l'encre du flacon à ses pieds. Ouais, c'est marrant !

_« - Je sais, je parle, enfin je pense et vous pouvez m'entendre. »_

- C'est… Et tu pouvais pas le faire plutôt, usuratonkachi ?

_« - Oh, ça va ! Je l'ai découvert que récemment ! En plus, je… je savais pas le faire sans que tout le monde m'entende. »_

Sasuke se remet sur ses gardes, les sens en alerte.

- Et l'autre, il peut t'entendre ?

_« - Ben j'ai fait attention. Mais je sais pas. J'espère que non en tout cas. »_

Il soupire. Ça doit l'énerver cette situation. Mais j'y peux rien !

- On va s'éloigner. Tu pourras nous parler après. Comme ça on courra moins de risques, décide Kakashi-sensei.

J'acquiesce. Sasuke aussi. On s'éloigne sans bruit. Une fois suffisamment loin, Kakashi-sensei me pose ses questions :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué dans cette grotte ?

_« - Il n'y a que Zakuro qui a un corps humain. Tous les autres sont des animaux et certains sont en cage et semblent ne pas être humains, enfin si on peut dire ça. »_

- Tu es sûr que c'était bien Zakuro ?, me demande Sasuke.

_« - Il y avait un perroquet sur son épaule et tous les animaux l'appellent Zakuro donc ça doit vraiment être lui. »_

- Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?, continue Kakashi-sensei.

_« - Oui. Ils transportent beaucoup de caisses. On a vu celles avec des vivres – miaam de la viande – mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres alors elles doivent contenir autre chose. »_

- Miaam de la viande ?

Teme… OUI J'AI FAIM ET ALORS ? Je peux pas empêcher toutes mes pensées de passer !

Ah tiens, je me suis déconnecté du canal et il m'entend pas.

_« - C'est dommage parce qu'il a l'air bien con avec son sourcil relevé et il le sait même pas, ha ha ha ! »_

Heu… Zut, c'est passé ça par contre… Je contrôle pas bien ce moyen de conversation dis donc.

- Sasuke, Naruto, on n'a pas le temps pour vos enfantillages. Continue Naruto.

_« - Ouais. Ils ont parlé de retrouver leur corps, j'ai pas tout compris. Et Zakuro m'a dit de me dépêcher si je voulais pas mourir une deuxième fois. Ça aussi j'ai pas compris. »_

- Ouais mais toi, ce que tu comprends…

Teme ! Non…

_« -TEMEEEE ! »_

Ouah ! Ils ont sursauté ! J'ai dû leur faire peur là ! Bien fait pour l'enfoiré !

- Naruto, évite de gueuler, c'est pas comme-ci on pouvait boucher nos oreilles.

_« - D'accord Kakashi-sensei. »_

Je suis tout guilleret. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas tenu une véritable discussion depuis que Kyuu est parti. Ça me fait du bien !

Je bâille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kisame ?

_« - Il était juste là pour me tester, savoir si j'étais capable de livrer mon message à temps. C'est tout. Il m'a remis le collier parce que je dois retourner voir Zakuro. Mais cette fois je peux prendre mon temps. »_

Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke se regardent.

- On va t'y emmener. T'as qu'à te reposer, me conseille Kakashi-sensei.

_« - Ça c'est gentil. »_

Je bâille de nouveau.

- Pff, c'est juste qu'on mettrait encore des heures pour y retourner si on devait juste te suivre.

Sasuke me met dans son sac et je me roule en boule, confortablement installé. Il ferme à moitié son sac et je le sens le mettre sur son dos. Il s'élance facilement dans les arbres et entame la route du retour pendant que je sombre enfin dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_**Kyuu :** C'est court. _

_**Naru :** Il se passe rien. _

_**Sakura :** J'ai l'air d'une débile. _

_**Sasu :** Et encore vous avez pas testé le cri dans la tête, c'est fou comme ça fait mal !_

_**Moi :** Roh ça va, ça va ! Si vous êtes pas contents, vous avez qu'à faire un chapitre à ma place !_

_**Kyuu :** Mouais mais c'est du boulot non récompensé ça. _

_**Sakura :** Nous prends pas pour des débiles !_

_**Moi #soupire# :** Bon bon, du calme ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promiiis ! **#smile#**_

_**Sasu :** Mieux ?_

_**Naru :** Bon alors je veux manger des ramen alors !_

_**Sakura :** Moi je veux au moins un passage romantique !_

_**Kyuu :** Moi je voudrais juste récupérer mon corps là !_

_**Sasu :** Et moi je veux de l'action, il se passe rien !_

_**Moi :** Whoa ! Du calme j'ai dit ! Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux, comment je veux, pourquoi je veux... _

_**Kyuu :** Arrête de citer tous les pronoms interrogatifs à la suite, ça veut rien dire. _

_**Moi :** Ah, pardon. Je peux demander des reviews quand même ?_

_**Sasu, Naru, Sakura et Kyuu #soupirent# :** Vas-y... _

_**Moi :** Reviews please ? =) _


End file.
